Blessing In Disguise
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This is a story with an alternate idea as to what happened to Catherine during her attack.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Blessing In Disguise

AUTHOR: Clairisant (the first few chapters Kellie wrote with me but then she got too busy with school to continue)

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive.

CREDITS: A special thank you to my beta reader Qupeydoll, also Cathy, Joyce, and Rusty for the research they did.

Chapter 1

Vincent had been uneasy all evening. He didn't know why. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with his family or friends, and yet he couldn't shake this feeling.

He decided to go Above as he did many nights. He felt the need to be in the park. Exiting the tunnels through the drainage pipe near the carousel in Central Park, Vincent pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head. He didn't sense anyone around, but the years of caution, drummed into his head by Father, was hard to ignore.

His attempt to drink in the peace and tranquility of the crisp April evening fell short because of the nagging feeling that there was something wrong.

Suddenly he felt a flash of fear that wasn't his own. Before he could analyze it, the fear grew into terror and then hot, slashing pain!

As abruptly as these feelings had come, they were gone. But the intensity of them had Vincent doubled over and gasping for breath. The sudden absence of those emotions didn't bring peace, as one might expect they would. Instead, their disappearance caused more worry.

Out of the blue he knew he needed to be somewhere else. He rose to his full height and broke into a run. His hood flew back as he ran. His hair and cloak danced with the speed of his steps.

He was near the road that ran through the park when he stopped. A van's tires screeched in the stillness of the night as it sped away from the curb. It was then that Vincent saw the dark form of a body lying on the ground. He ran over to the figure and rolled the body over. It was a woman. Her face had been badly slashed. She was bleeding and unconscious.

Vincent lifted her slight weight into his arms and raced for home. His father was a doctor and this woman clearly was in need of immediate medical attention!

He called out to one of the sentries as he rushed by to alert Father to an emergency and to come at once to the hospital chamber.

Father and Mary arrived only moments after Vincent had placed the woman down on the exam table.

"My God!" Father exclaimed upon seeing the deep cuts on her face. He sprang instantly to work.

Hours of careful stitching later Father finally took a step back from his patient. "That's all I can do for her now," he said, and then asked his son to step out of the chamber. He wanted Mary to remove the woman's soiled and torn clothing while he cleaned and sterilized the area and instruments he had used.

Even in the passageway outside of the hospital chamber Vincent was able to hear every sound from inside. He heard Mary gasp and softly call to Father. He knew she had found something else wrong when she'd undressed their patient. This was confirmed when Father crossed the room to see what Mary wanted and murmured, "Oh dear lord!"

"What is it, Father?" Vincent called out from where he stood.

As Father started working on the new problem, Mary stepped out into the passageway. Placing her hand gently on Vincent's arm, she told him, "It appears that she was also sexually assaulted, Vincent."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vincent shook his head and his shoulders slumped forward as he took in this information. "How could someone do that to her, Mary?" he begged for a reason.

"I saw many horrors in the world Above before I came to live here, Vincent. There is just no understanding the sickness some people will sink to. Now, I'd better go back in and help Father."

Nodding his head, Vincent stood there with his heart bleeding for the helpless woman he felt such an odd connection to.

When they finished caring for the woman and Mary had gotten her into a clean gown, Father told Vincent he could come back into the chamber. He went right to her side and immediately took her hand into his. He was concentrating on and trying to understand the connection he felt with her when Father interrupted his thoughts.

"Vincent, I would like an explanation as to why you brought this woman here!"

"Father, she would have died without help," his son protested.

"She could have gone to a hospital!"

"There wasn't time, Father. She needed immediate help!"

"You must get her out of here as quickly as possible! And tell her nothing!" Father insisted.

"Yes, Father. I am going to take her to my chamber now so I can better watch over her."

"She will need to sleep to help the healing process."

"I will make sure of that, Father."

"And give her these…" he handed his son some pills. "I was saving them for an emergency…if one of us became ill…"

"This was an emergency, Father. She would have died."

Father allowed Vincent to pick up the unconscious woman and gently move her to his chamber. He worried constantly about his son and the dangers he faced because of his differences. Well, there was nothing more he could do tonight. He would go to bed and check on the woman's progress in the morning.

For the next six days Vincent kept watch over the woman he had found in the park. Mary handled the more intimate matters of caring for a female for him, and Father checked on their patient several times a day, but Vincent was her primary caregiver.

He was able to keep up with his classes because of the sedation she was under. It was during the evening and night time hours that he could examine the pull this woman had for him. Vincent knew the pain he had felt the night he found her had been hers, there was no other explanation for it. What he didn't know was why he had felt it, and so intently at that. Another puzzle was why he felt this connection with a woman he had never met before.

There had been times in the past when he could sense the heightened emotions of others. But, before this, it had only occurred with people he'd known all his life or at least for a long time.

What made _her_ different? He had no answer to that. All he did know was that even though the classes he was teaching were only a short distance away, that distance seemed too far. There was almost a feeling of physical pain when he was away from her.

On the morning of the seventh day Vincent could tell that the woman was struggling against the sedatives left in her system. When Father had looked in on her the night before he had said she was healed enough to no longer need to be kept unconscious. Vincent then knew she would wake up on her own some time that day.

Mary had just changed the woman's bandages after Father had checked her stitches, when their patient began to shift around as she started to wake.

Father looked down at her and said, "We need to keep her quiet. We might have to restrain her."

Catherine was still feeling disoriented when she heard the male voice say that. She started to scream.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vincent had been teaching his literature class when he sensed her waking up. He excused himself from his class and started to his chamber when her scream came, even though he wasn't close enough to hear it, he felt it in the depths of his soul.

He raced down the passageway towards the woman he had saved.

Father practically jumped out of his skin when the woman started to scream. Recovering quickly, he moved to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder, he tried to calm her down, saying, "It's alright, you are safe here."

Feeling an unfamiliar hand on her shoulder she began to struggle weakly beneath the touch. "Please let me go" she begged as she continued to struggle.

Father looked down at the woman in shock and protested, "You can't go anywhere! You have been badly injured and need to heal!"

Mary stepped up next to Father saying, "Let me calm her down, Father. With everything she's been through I might be more able to get through to her."

Father looked confused for a moment and then understanding dawned. He nodded and backed away. It was at that moment that Vincent raced through the doorway.

Mary walked over to Catherine's side and in a motherly voice said, "My Dear, you need to calm down or you will hurt yourself further."

"Father, Mary! What is it? Why was she screaming?" Vincent inquired in a rushed and worried voice.

"Vincent, please stay back", Mary said turning to face him slightly. "She's very frightened right now." She turned her attention back to the trembling women, "You're safe here, and no one is going to hurt you."

"Why would she think that I would hurt her? I could never hurt her in any way!" Vincent protested.

"Vincent, she's been through a trauma. Men could be very frightening to her right now," Mary advised.

"Oh," he said sadly and started to back away. "I see, I'll just go back to my class then. Will you let me know if and when she would like visitors?"

"No, please don't go," the woman called out to Vincent in a strangely small sounding voice.

"My dear, are you sure?" Mary asked quietly.

"Yes, he won't hurt me, I know that."

"You're right, I never would," Vincent assured her softly as he took one step closer. "May I come over there?"

"Yes, you may."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, what if she becomes upset again?" Mary cautioned.

"It's okay," she was assured. "I will stay calm I promise," she said as strongly as she could since she was still feeling groggy.

Coming closer, Vincent laid his hand on the arm of her gown, avoiding touching her skin so she wouldn't feel the fur on his hand, "My name is Vincent. I was the one that found you in the park and brought you here. Will you tell me your name?"

"Hello Vincent, my name is Catherine," she told him, his voice calming her even further.

"Catherine," he almost whispered in the deep throated voice that he had. "That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you, you have a beautiful name also," she told him and then moaned a little as a ripple of pain washed through her body.

"You're in pain," he stated worriedly. "Father, can you give her something?" he questioned his parent who stood on the other side of the room watching in awe as his son calmed the woman that a few moments ago had been screaming in terror.

"It's nothing really, Vincent," Catherine said. "I can handle it," she tried to reassure him.

"You shouldn't have to," he insisted, and then stepped back as Father came closer with a hypodermic needle in his hand.

"This should take the edge off, but I can't give her much, we are very low on pain killers," Father said quietly to Vincent.

Catherine sighed as the pain ebbed away, "Thank you."

"Catherine, would you like some water or maybe some tea?" Vincent asked softly.

"I am a little thirsty; could I have some water please?"

"Certainly," he told her, and then reaching for a glass he slid his arm under her shoulders and gently lifted her up just a bit so she could sip from it, as he held it for her.

Catherine took a tentative sip, and then a bigger one as the water felt good on her parched throat.

"Not too much now, you're still healing," Vincent cautioned.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a few more sips Catherine smiled and said, "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Catherine. Is there anything else I can do for you to make you more comfortable?"

"I know this is silly, but to help me relax I like to read, could you maybe read to me? I understand if you can't," she rushed on.

"I would love to read to you. What kind of books do you like?"

"The classics, poetry, and Shakespeare"

"I have been reading 'Great Expectations', would you like me to read you some of that?" he asked.

During this exchange Father and Mary had faded away. If Vincent could keep their patient quiet by reading to her, they felt that would be a good thing.

"What a funny coincidence I was reading that the night before…" she trailed off here. "Well, before the attack."

"Catherine, I am sorry that this happened to you, but I will take very good care of you while you are here. Now if you will excuse me for just a moment I will get the book and return to your side."

"Vincent, where am I? This doesn't seem like a hospital…"

"No, it isn't. You are in my home, you were hurt so badly and I needed to get you to help fast. Father is a doctor and it was faster to bring you here."

"Where is here?" she asked in a tentative voice. She could hear tapping on what sounded like a metal, 'Morse code?' she thought, but she couldn't be sure since she didn't know it.

He returned with the book and sat down in a nearby chair. Vincent knew that Father had told him to tell the woman nothing, but he could sense how afraid she was and knew she needed some reassurance.

"It is a safe place, where people live and try to care for each other, it is my home," he told her gently.

"Vincent, is that tapping I hear?" she asked

He hesitated only a moment before replying, "It is people talking. It's our way of communicating here. They are tapping out messages on the pipes."

"So I'm really not in a hospital am I?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice as she tried to sit and then hissed through her teeth at the pain.

"Please Catherine, don't try and move like that! If you wish to sit up, let me help you," he begged, reaching out to do so.

"Vincent! Why would you have brought me here if medicine were in such short supply even if it was closer!" she demanded to know.

"The hospital was just too far. At times we do have trouble getting supplies, but our Helpers have always come through for us in the past. I don't think it is anything that you need worry yourself about."

Catherine was quiet a moment and then said, "How long have I been unconscious?"

"I found you in the park seven nights ago," he told her softly.

"I have been here that long? Surely people are out looking for me!" she fretted.

Worried that she meant the men that had attacked her, from the fear he felt inside her, Vincent told her, "Catherine, this is a secret place, no one will find you here or harm you."

"Why do you all live here?"

"Each of us have our own reasons, for me, I was abandoned as a baby and brought here to the man that became my Father. He raised me." He paused for a moment and then went on when she didn't respond right away, "I was left outside of St. Vincent's Hospital. That is why I was named Vincent."

"Oh Vincent, that's terrible! Being abandoned, I mean!"

"I was loved here. There were always people to take care of me. No one could have had a better childhood." With a touch of amusement in his voice, he told her, "We still have our book to read, should I begin now?"

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yes please," she said while still trying to process everything.

Vincent opened the book and began to read in his soft calm voice. Pausing after a few pages he told her, "Catherine, if you need anything, water, or pain medication, please just let me know."

"I will," she promised and then let his voice continue to wash over her. She was quickly enraptured in the story just like when she was young. Before long however, his soothing voice had her drifting off. She still had some residual sedatives in her system and they were aiding in making her tired.

When Vincent sensed she was asleep, he put the book aside marking their place. He then stepped out of the chamber to send a message on the pipes for lunch to be brought to him and some broth for their guest. The food arrived and he ate while waiting for her to wake, she did just as he finished his meal.

Catherine awoke and opened her eyes, but saw only darkness, she felt a pang of fear 'why couldn't she see?'

"Catherine, I'm here, please don't be afraid. I have some broth for you if you are feeling hungry."

Her fear forgotten because of Vincent's calming voice and presence next to her she replied, "I am hungry."

"Let me put another pillow behind you so you can sit up just a bit and then I will feed you, if you don't mind?" he questioned gently.

Catherine agreed "I feel so weary right now I doubt I will be able to do much more then eat."

"You don't need to do anything, I will be happy to take care of you," he offered as he moved to put the pillow behind her, lifting her as gently and easily as if she were a child.

After she was settled, Vincent gave her the first few sips of the broth and she murmured, "This tastes good, it warms me up inside."

"I'm glad that you like it, please eat as much as you can so you get your strength back," he told her.

In between spoonfuls of broth Catherine couldn't help but ask more questions about her surroundings, "Vincent, you said that this place was closer than a hospital, are we still near the park?"

"Yes we are," he told her, as he gave her another spoonful, without really telling her anything at all.

"My apartment is near the park too. Are we in one of the apartment buildings around the park?"

"No, Catherine, not in one of the apartment buildings…"

"I don't understand. What else is near by?"

Vincent knew that she would only keep asking questions until her curiosity was satisfied. He someone how knew that she could be trusted with their secret. "Catherine, this is a secret place. We are deep below the city, safe and warm."

"Is it just you, Father, and Mary that live here?"

"No there are more of us than that. There weren't many in the beginning, but our community continues to grow. We have about one hundred here now."

"Why do they all live below the city?"

"Each for their own reason. For the most part they come here when the pressures or violence of the world Above become too much for them to handle."

"Why do _you_ live here, Vincent?"

"As I told you, I was brought here as an infant. This has always been my home. I have no reason to leave it."

Catharine opened her mouth to ask another question, and Vincent took the opportunity to feed her some more broth. Surprised at that action she swallowed in self defense. Once her mouth was empty, she tried again to question him about where they were, however after a second spoonful thwarted her attempt to satisfy her inquisitive nature, she knew she would have to wait for another time.

"Would you like some tea to go with your broth?"

"Yes I would. Do you have Earl Gray?"

"No, but our cook William makes his own blends, or we get them from Mr. Lea's tea shop in Chinatown. We don't have any name brands. I have some herbal tea here; I like to keep my favorite on hand, it's an apple cinnamon blend," Vincent offered.

"I have loved cinnamon since I was little," she told him and then listened as he got up to make the tea for her. It felt so odd to have a man care for her like this. Not since her father, when she was a child, had any man taken care of her.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When he returned with the tea, Vincent held the cup of tea to her lips as he told her with all seriousness, "Catherine, you are still little!" 

"Hey, I'm not that little!" she protested.

"You are correct, compared to me, you aren't little...you're tiny!" he chuckled.

"Just how big are you!" she exclaimed, then she realized how bad that sounded, but it was too late to take it back now.

"I am six foot six inches tall," he answered.

"Good grief! Compared to you I guess I _am_ tiny!"

"I thought I said that," he tried to keep himself from laughing. "Now why don't you drink your tea?"

She meekly complied.

When the cup was empty Vincent put it aside and picked up the book. He began to read where he had left off.

Several chapters later he once again sensed that Catherine had drifted off. He marked their place and went to find his father to see if he wanted to play a game of chess.

Hours later Vincent returned to his chamber. It was the middle of the night and no one in the tunnels were stirring at this late hour. Even the sentries had settled down and were in drowsy state. He had finished his chess game with Father and then wandered along the passageways stretching his legs. Since the woman, Catherine, had come below he had wanted to stay close in case she needed him, but as she began to feel better and the sedatives left her system he had a better sense of her, he could tell when she was afraid, hungry, in pain, or, as he could now, that she was starting to awaken. She was also in pain.

"How are you feeling, Catherine?" he asked as he approached her side.

"I feel fine," she lied, trying to be brave.

"Catherine, I can tell that you are hurting, let me help you sit up a little so you can take this pain reliever with some water."

"I know that you're your supplies are limited; the pain is not that bad. I can manage."

"Catherine, you have been very badly hurt and I know you're in pain. Please take this, I don't want you to suffer," he said as he lifted her head gently and put the pill and water to her mouth.

She reluctantly took the offered medicine and then a sip of the water from the glass he held for her.

After he allowed her head to rest back on the pillow, she questioned his earlier comment, "How did you know I was in pain?"

Afraid the truth would frighten her, he hedged, "It's only logical considering what you have been through."

Catherine sighed, "I guess so." After a brief pause she requested, "Would you have time to read some more, Vincent? I hate taking you away from the other things that I am sure you have to do. But I love the sound of your voice, and would really like if you have the time."

"It is the middle of the night and everyone else is sleeping. All of my other duties are done, and I have nothing but time to read to you, Catherine," he told her gallantly.

"If it's the middle of the night and everyone else is sleeping, shouldn't you be resting as well?" she asked softly.

"I require very little sleep, Catherine, and I would rather be reading to you than wasting time sleeping anyway."

"Well, I would really like to lay here and listen to the sound of your voice, as long as you promise me that you aren't needed elsewhere," she told him firmly.

"I would never lie to you, Catherine. I am not needed elsewhere until my morning math class that I teach to the mid-grade children."

"Wonderful, then please do read to me, but if you get tired and need to stop please don't be afraid to tell me."

"I won't," he promised, knowing that would not be the case. She would certainly need sleep again before he did, although he didn't say that to her.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vincent still didn't understand how in tune he was to Catherine, but he could feel that she would be waking soon. He carried a tray that William had prepared for him from the dining hall back to his chamber. They had just enough time before his math class for a meal and a short chat.

"Good morning, Catherine," he said softly as he entered the chamber. "I brought you some of William's porridge to help you regain your strength, and I will make some of the Apple cinnamon tea that you like so well, if you wish."

"The tea sounds wonderful Vincent, but I have never really been a fan of porridge."

"You should try William's, he sweetens it with molasses and it will help you on your road to recovery."

After putting on a pot of tea, he sat down next to her and offered her a spoonful saying, "Won't you at least try a bite for me?"

With a sigh she said, "Alright, for you," and reluctantly opened her mouth.

Vincent slid the spoon in with a secret smile because he could sense her lack of enthusiasm. After she swallowed she admitted, "The molasses does help the flavor some, but it still has the consistency of wall paper paste."

Vincent laughed and said, "I don't think I'll mention that to William."

Catherine was curious now, "You have mentioned William before, who is he?"

"He, with Father, and a few others were the founders of this community. His main joy in life is cooking for all of us."

"He sounds like a very interesting man, when will I get to meet him?"

Vincent hesitated, he knew that Father wanted her gone as quickly as possible, with little or no interaction with the community.

Wondering at his silence, Catherine asked, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Catherine, Father worries about any outsiders having too much knowledge of our community. I believe he wishes you to have as little contact with the others as possible."

"Vincent, I would never betray your secret," she stated. Reaching out to touch his hand she came in contact with the fur on the back of his hand before Vincent had a chance to pull away. Giving a small gasp of surprise and jerked her hand back.

"I'm sorry Catherine, I did not mean to startle you," he said, as he began to move away.

Tentatively she reached for him again, "Vincent, you said that each person here below had a reason for being here. Won't you tell me yours?"

Knowing that she would find out when the bandages eventually came off he told her, "Most people find my appearance frightening."

"Oh Vincent, how could anyone be frightened of you? You have such a gentle soul and a tender voice."

"That may be Catherine, but you have not seen the face that causes such fear in others."

With a sad, and almost fearful sigh, she said, "Then it sounds like we might be in the same boat with the scars I'm going to have." Her other hand fluttered lightly to her bandaged face.

"Catherine even scars could not disguise your beauty," he told her earnestly.

The hand that rested on his sleeve slid down his arm as she asked, "Vincent, wont you let me hold your hand?"

Hesitating a few more moments, Vincent replied, "I will hold your hand Catherine, but you need to be very careful because my…nails are very sharp."

Grinning, Catherine teased, "I know real men don't go in for manicures, but it shouldn't be that hard to file them down."

Amazed at what seemed like her easy acceptance, Vincent knew that she had no way of knowing the extent of his differences. Carefully taking her hand in his to make sure his nails did not scratch her, he waited for her reaction.

Taking his warning to heart, because she knew he would not mislead her in any way, Catherine gently explored the fur-covered hand holding her own. Not quite sure what to say, because she wanted to find a way to reassure him that she did not find his differences alarming, she fell back to using humor to cover the moment, "I bet all this hair keeps you warm in the winter. I can tell you there are times when all that snow is flying I wish I had some of this."

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Completely caught off guard at her outlandish comment Vincent couldn't hold back a chuckle. He was about to reply to her when Mary came into the chamber.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, I dropped by to change Catherine's bandages, but if the two of you are busy…" she trailed off as she looked at their hands linked.

Vincent seeing where Mary's gaze rested, tried to pull his hand away, however Catherine wouldn't let him go.

"We were just talking, Mary. You can change the bandages now if you like," Catherine told her.

"I will just go and see if Father would like a game of chess," Vincent quickly stated, as he rose from the side of the bed where he had been sitting and started to take a step towards the door, only to find the Catherine hadn't let go of his hand.

"Vincent please stay," she implored softly.

"I…can't," he uttered in surprise.

"Why not?" she asked, and then rushed to add, "You've let me touch your hand. I know that you are different…please let me see you!" she begged.

"Catherine, I don't want to frighten you."

"I'm made of sterner stuff than that Vincent. There's no way that someone as gentle as you could frighten me!" she insisted.

"He makes too much of his differences, we all love him just the way he is!" Mary spoke up, reminding the two that they weren't alone in the room.

"So you'll stay?" Catherine persisted, tugging at his hand to bring him back to the bedside.

Looking between the two women, Vincent knew that he would get no support for his leaving at this point. So, with a resigned sigh, he returned to the bed and sat next to her once again.

"Go ahead, Mary," he told her.

With a serene smile Mary moved behind Catherine and began to gently unwrap the bandages. When she was down to the last strip over Catherine's eyes, she said, "You should open your eyes slowly, my dear. You won't be used to the light after so long in the dark."

Catherine simply nodded her head as she closed her eyes and felt the air caress her face as she was freed from the cloth.

Vincent tried to keep his fear at bay, fighting it back for all he was worth. He wanted to run, but her delicate little hand held him in place. He wanted to hide, but he knew that he couldn't do that either with Mary there and Catherine waiting to see him. Vincent could sense excitement and anticipation from Catherine through the Bond, but she hadn't seen him yet. He knew that would change as soon as she opened her eyes and had her first look at him. He knew that the friendship that they had been building since she had awakened would be forever changed, if not gone for good.

The anticipation built in Catherine she didn't quite know what she expected to see when she opened her eyes. She knew that he would look different from touching his hand, but how different? Would he look like a wolfman like the movies she seen as a teenager? What would she do if he did? How could she keep the shock from her face? Maybe he would look like someone who could have been in that movie, "The Exorcist"! All of these thoughts raced through her mind as Mary had been unwinding the bandages and now finally the moment of truth had come. She was free and it was time to open her eyes.

At first all she could see was fuzzy out of focus shapes, and then her vision began to clear. She knew right where he was, she was holding onto his hand after all. Dare she look at him now?

Vincent felt all of this turmoil through the Bond and wondered if he should break away from her and run after all. He always thought of himself as brave, but right this second he was terrified.

Her eyes were open, but she was staring straight ahead at first until she adjusted to the light. He could feel the instant that she decided to turn and look at him and he held his breath as she did…

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vincent sat there inwardly shaking as Catherine just stared at him. She said nothing, but her eyes got wider and wider as she looked at him.

He was all and more than she had been imagining. Struggling to find words that would do him justice, she felt as if she were drowning in the azure blue depths of his eyes.

Unable to stand it any longer, Vincent finally spoke, entreating her, "Catherine, please don't be frightened."

Her answer rocked his world, "Vincent, I am frightened." Her pause was just long enough for his heart to sink. "I'm frightened that I won't be able to find the words to convey to you how magnificent I find you!" she whispered in awe at the wondrous being in front of her.

"Oh my dear!" Mary sighed, and hugged Catherine's shoulders from behind. She was clearly too choked up to say more.

Both Catherine and Vincent had forgotten that Mary was even in the room and each reacted with a small start of surprise.

Having gotten no answer from either of them, Mary added, "We all think that Vincent is very special indeed, but he has a hard time believing us."

"All he has to do is look in a mirror to see that!" Catherine exclaimed.

Vincent quietly, but firmly stated, "I don't have a mirror. I don't like them."

With a sigh, as what had happened to her came flooding back, her hand went to her cheek and she said, "That's probably a good thing as far as I'm concerned right now."

Vincent felt her fear through the Bond and came closer so he could sit on the edge of the bed. Taking her free hand in his, he said, "The scars won't be so bad once they have had a chance to heal, Catherine. Father is very good at what he does and given time I am sure they will hardly be noticeable."

A weak smile was all she could mustered as she replied, "Let's hope so then."

Realizing the moment had passed when his fear of how his appearance would affect her, the two of them shared an awkward smile before Mary quietly offered them a cup of tea and some cookies William had sent from the kitchen. "Maybe when you are finished you could take Catherine for a short walk Vincent."

Unthinkingly, Vincent protested, "But Father didn't want Catherine to know much about our world!"

"You leave Father to me," she answered. "And the two of you enjoy your walk," with those words she left them alone together.

"Why doesn't your father want me to know about where you live?" Catherine asked.

"People come here for many reasons, but all must agree to keep this place a secret. When I found you in the park you were too badly injured to be asked to make any promises. He is naturally concerned about that."

"Vincent, I would never willing put you or your family in any danger! Please assure him of that!" she insisted.

"I know that Catherine, and I will tell Father at my first opportunity. Now if you have had enough cookies we could take our walk."

Catherine guiltily looked down at the plate between them and felt shame that she had eaten so many. She was about to apologize when Vincent stopped her by holding up his hand. "Don't feel guilty Catherine, I have to admit that I ate more than you did."

Relief washed over her as she realized she hadn't disregarded her mother's teaching about sharing and being a little lady. "Oh good," she sighed as she started to get to her feet.

Vincent was quickly at her side, putting a hand under her arm to make sure that she was steady on her feet. He helped her put on a warm robe that Mary had left for her and then offered her his arm for her to lean on. "We won't go far since this is your first time up. Be sure to tell me if you feel at all tired or weak."

They walked slowly with frequent stops for Vincent to introduce Catherine to people and explain what was going on wherever they were. There were many places he wanted to take her, but they were too far for her first time out. They did stop by Rebecca's candle making shop, paid a short visit to Mary's quilting circle, but as much as he wanted to show her the Mirror Pool, or Chamber of the Winds, he could sense how tired she was getting, so led her back to his chamber.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Vincent, your world is fascinating," Catherine told him with a weary sigh as she sank onto his bed.

"I will be happy to show you more tomorrow when you are feeling a bit stronger."

"I would love that, really I would, but my father must be frantic with worry about me! I have to let him know that I am alright. He has to be going out of his mind! I need to get home."

"You wouldn't be able to make the walk tonight Catherine. We will see if you are strong enough to make the journey tomorrow."

She considered his words, aware of how tired she was after just the short walk they had taken and nodded her agreement.

Vincent suggested, "Why don't you take a quick nap while I go and get our dinner from the kitchen?"

"That sounds wonderful," she answered ending on a yawn that told him just how much she needed the nap.

Catherine was still sleeping when Vincent returned with the food. Although he tried to be quiet as he laid out the meal Catherine woke to the faint sounds of clinking china and the smell of the hearty stew William had provided for them.

She watched him for a few moments as he moved quietly about the chamber, unaware that she was awake. Catherine smiled as she contemplated how such a large man could move around with hardly a sound.

It was her thoughts turning to him that reached Vincent through the Bond letting him know that she had woke up. "I am sorry I woke you Catherine," he apologized as he turned to face her.

"I'm not! The food smells wonderful and I think our walk helped me work up quite an appetite. I'm starved!"

Vincent moved the table closer to the bed as she sat up and then drew a chair closer for himself. "William makes a very good stew and there is bread to go with it."

"Is this bread homemade?" she asked as he passed her a plate full of thick slices.

"What other kind of bread is there?" he questioned with a puzzled look.

"Store bought," she informed him, putting two slices on her plate. Catherine sighed in pleasure as she took her first bite. As soon as she swallowed she told him, "The only other time I've had homemade bread was at my friend Jenny Aaronson's house during Hanukah several years ago."

"Is it very different from this store bought bread?"

"As different as night and day!" she answered him.

They ate in silence for a while enjoying William's talent. As they finished the stew and bread Vincent unwrapped a cloth napkin to reveal two large pieces of apple cinnamon cake that the cook had made for desert.

"Ooooooh," Catherine sighed, "I thought I was too full to eat another bite, but that smells SO good!"

Vincent grinned and held out his open hand for her to choose a piece. He watched with pleasure as she sunk her teeth into the sweet treat.

"This is amazing!" she told him as her eyes closed in bliss.

He was stunned at what he was experiencing through the Bond. It was almost as if he could taste the cake Catherine was eating even though he had yet to take a bite of his own piece. This was all so new to him and he wasn't sure what it all meant, all he really knew was that he was very glad to have this special connection to Catherine. Putting that aside to think about later, Vincent took a large bite of his own cake so he could enjoy it along with her.

What Vincent and Catherine didn't know was that while they had been taking their walk and eating, they had been the subjects of a heated discussion between Father and Mary in Father's study. After Mary had told him about the proposed walk Father blew! "Walk? Whose idea was that? How do we know if she can be trusted?"

"It was at my suggestion that Vincent help her to get up and move around. I know as a doctor, it is what you have recommended for patients in the past…was I wrong about that, Father?" she asked innocently, knowing full well that she was right, and he would have to admit that.

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blustering a bit, Father admitted, "No, she should get up and move around as soon as she is able to do so, but they could have stayed in Vincent's chamber. There is enough room to walk around in there. We simply don't know if this woman can be trusted! She clearly is well-to-do, you could see that in the clothes and jewelry she was wearing."

"Father, just because she dresses nicely, does not mean that she can't be trusted. You should have seen how easily she accepted in Vincent's appearance when her bandages came off…"

"He let her _see_ him? Is he out of his mind? How many times have I told that boy of the dangers…"

"Father! First off, Vincent is hardly a boy any longer and just what kind of 'danger' do you think that tiny woman could be?"

"She could reveal our whereabouts to the world Above!" he protested.

"She has been badly traumatized and missing for days, do you really think that if she did tell anyone would believe her? On top of that Vincent trusts her and he has always been a good judge of character. If he were to ask her not to say anything I am sure that she would honor his wishes."

"What makes you so sure?" he questioned warily.

"You didn't see the way the two of them were looking at each other…"

Father interrupted, "Just what way _were_ they looking at each other?"

Mary quickly realized her mistake and tried to cover what she felt was a budding relationship by saying, "Like they were good friends, Father."

Relieved, he said, "Well, as long as that is all it was! Still, I should probably have a talk with that boy."

Feeling that this would be the wrong time to insist that Vincent was a man and not a boy, she simply agreed, "Yes, Father." Then to change the subject she said, "I heard William was making stew tonight and I know how you love it. Would you like to walk to the dining hall together?"

Unaware that Mary had been in love with him for more than three decades, and that she cherished every moment she could spend with him, he answered her obliviously, "I have a few things I need to do here first. You go ahead on without me."

With a barely audible sigh, she said, "Yes, Father," and left the study.

After finishing their cake Vincent offered to continue reading Great Expectations to her. Catherine happily agreed, but fell asleep before he could get through one chapter. Vincent marked their place and after tucking a blanket around her, decided to stretch his legs for a while.

An hour later he returned to the central hub and because he could sense that Catherine would probably sleep the night through, Vincent stopped by Father's study to see he had time for a game of chess.

Father looked up from the medical journal he was reading when his sun entered the study and said, "Oh good Vincent. I need to have a talk with you about this woman you have brought into our world."

"Her name is Catherine, Father, and she is much improved. She even took a short walk today after I explained about our world here and how it needs to remain a secret. Catherine assured me that she would never reveal our whereabouts to anyone and I trust her on this."

"Ah…well…that is good to hear then. I was very concerned about that, since you brought her here in a very unconventional manor."

"Father if I hadn't brought her here she would have died! You wouldn't have wanted that would you?"

"Well no, of course not, but she wasn't able to promise to keep our secret then."

"No, she was unconscious, but now she has promised and is already talking about returning home as soon as she is able."

"That is good! The sooner the better!"

"Yes, Father," was all Vincent said even though that was not at all what he was feeling. He found he was very reluctant to let Catherine leave. He was afraid they might never see each other again once she had gone.

To take his mind off that thought Vincent said, "I had dropped by to see if you were in the mood for a game of chess Father."

"Now when have you ever known me to turn down a game Vincent? I would love to play!"

They actually played several games before calling it a night. Father was very pleased that he had won one of them. He had taught Vincent to play when he was only five and at the age of eight Vincent had won his first game. However, since his son had turned twelve, it was rare that Father cold ever beat him. So on those rare occasions it did happen Father took great delight in his win.

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Vincent was not surprised, or overly concerned when Catherine slept through breakfast the next morning, but when she was still asleep as lunchtime approached, he decided he should wake her so she could eat to keep her strength up.

She awoke with a stretch and contented purr like a very self-satisfied kitten. Her nose rose and she sniffed the air as her tummy rumbled loudly. "Whatever you have on that tray smells like heaven!" Catherine told him, eagerly sitting up.

"It is mushroom, potato soup and more of the bread you liked with William's apple butter spread," Vincent replied.

"For breakfast?"

"I am afraid that you slept through breakfast Catherine. This is lunch."

"Oh, our walk must have tired me out more than I thought!"

"You are still recovering. It is not surprising that any activity would wear you out."

"Maybe we could try another walk after I eat? If you aren't too busy that is! But if the trip is still too much for me, I might need to postpone my return home for another day."

Oddly elated at the prospect of her staying another day, Vincent suggested that they try a longer walk, but break it up with a rest for dinner when they got where they were going. Catherine thought it was a fine idea, so they ate their lunch together discussing where they would go.

Vincent packed Great Expectations and a small chess set in his pack and told Catherine he would send Mary by with some clothing for her. She could get dressed while he had William pack a picnic dinner for them.

Not long after he left Mary came in with an arm load of clothes. "I hear you and Vincent are taking another walk today. He suggested that you might like something other than a nightgown and robe to wear."

"That would be nice, but I hate to be any trouble," Catherine protested.

"Nonsense child! It is never any trouble to help someone. That is what this place is all about. Almost all of the people living here, well accept for the ones that were born here, have come here for some kind of healing. Either mind or spirit and occasionally like you, their bodies, they all come to get well. Some go back Above after a time, but most discover that this has become 'home' to them."

"From what Vincent showed me yesterday, I can understand why. This really seems like a wonderful place to live."

"It is child. Now, why don't we see what fits you of the things I have brought along?"

Mary helped Catherine on and off with the clothing because she was still a bit stiff and sore, Mary also wanted to be sure nothing touched her stitches which they were leaving open to the air so they would heal faster.

When Vincent returned he saw the beautiful woman from the world Above dressed in tunnel garb. She looked so lovely, as if she truly belonged there. Catherine even had a pair of soft suede moccasin like shoes on her feet. Vincent knew they were Mary's because he had seen her wear them many times. It was just like her to loan something of her own to make this newcomer feel comfortable.

"Thank you for your help, Mary. Catherine looks ready for our walk and picnic."

"Where are the two of you going?" Mary asked. It wasn't that she was being nosey, rather it was a policy Below that someone always knew your whereabouts in case of an emergency.

"I am going to show her the whispering bridge and then we will have our dinner by the Mirror Pool before we return home," Vincent answered.

"That sounds lovely! You two have a good time," Mary instructed as she left them alone.

"Those places do sound intriguing Vincent. Will you tell me about them as we walk?"

"It would be my pleasure, Catherine," he told her, hefting the picnic basket in one hand and offering his other for her to take.

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vincent sensed how tired Catherine was getting as they neared the whispering bridge, so he moved his arm from under hers to around her waist and encouraged, "It's just a little further Catherine and then we can rest."

She smiled up at him and teased, "Oh yes! I'm sure you need to rest. You shouldn't worry about me so much, I'm not really that tired," she fibbed.

"I like taking care of you Catherine," he told her as they arrived at the bridge.

Catherine was utterly and totally captivated by all the sounds and voices. "Where do they all come from Vincent?" she asked after a while of just listening.

"No one knows. Somewhere from the world Above. We tried to find out once, but with no success."

"It's fascinating!"

"Yes it is. This is one of my favorite places."

"And another is the Mirror Pool? That's why you want to take me there, isn't it?"

"Yes and as soon as you are feeling up to moving on, we can head there. It isn't much further."

"I almost hate to leave here, but I am sure the Mirror Pool will be just as amazing even if it is in a different way. I guess I'm ready then," she told him and started to get to her feet.

Both of them had been sitting on the bridge with their legs hanging over the edge. Vincent quickly got up and helped her to stand. He made sure she was steady on her feet before picking up the pack and picnic basket.

They walked along for about twenty minutes before Vincent led her into a large open chamber.

She had figured there would be water because of the 'pool', but she had not been prepared for a body of water that could pass as a small lake! Gasping in amazement as she forgot all about how tired she was, Catherine took a few more steps forward before turning in circles trying to take in all the wonder of the place.

Vincent just stood there watching her. He could feel everything she was experiencing and it was as if he were reliving the first time he saw the Mirror Pool. He must have been four or five, but he could clearly remember feeling just as Catherine did right now. However, his first reaction had been to run to the edge of the pool to see his reflection in the water. Several people had rushed to stop him, fearing that he would fall in, but Mary's voice had stopped them as she said, "He only wants to see himself."

As a child he had been fascinated with his differences until over time he had learned how bad they were. Father's voice had always been there; "Don't roar, Vincent, it will frighten people." "Be careful of your claws, Vincent, you could hurt someone." "Don't tear at your food with your fangs, Vincent, people will think you are an animal." All those and more had taught him over the years that he needed to control or hide all the things that made him different.

It was Catherine's voice that finally pulled him away from the dark memories. "Vincent, this place is glorious! You are so lucky to be able to come here anytime you like!"

"You could visit it whenever you like as well Catherine," he replied, stepping further into the chamber and choosing a place to put down his pack and the picnic basket.

"I don't think that's likely since I will return home tomorrow," she answered sadly.

"You do not plan to ever come back for a visit Catherine?" he questioned.

She looked at him in surprise. "Do you think your father would allow that?"

"Because you have given your word to keep our home a secret, I am sure that he would not object to you visiting."

"I would like that Vincent!" she told him happily as she wandered closer to the edge of the water. Seeing her watery reflection there, Catherine suddenly recalled the 'mirror' portion of the pool's name. With dread filling her mind, she dropped to her knees so she could get a look at her face.

Vincent softly said her name as he started towards her. Concern filled him as Catherine gasped. He didn't even think about his own reflection as he came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh Vincent!" she moaned, turning away from her image in the water to wrap her arms around his legs and bury her face in his cloak.

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He could feel the salt from her tears sting the deepest of the cuts that had not healed over yet. Falling to his knees, Vincent took her in his arms and let her cry out her hurt.

Somewhere in the back of Catherine's mind she had the clarity to be aware that Vincent was reacting to her tears like no other man in her experience had. He didn't offer her platitudes that things weren't as bad as they seem, or tell her that everything would be alright. He wasn't asking or telling her not to cry. He simply held her. Offering her his quiet unyielding strength and support all the while letting her come to terms with what she had seen in her own way.

It took a while for her tears to subside, but Vincent didn't rush her in anyway. When she finally lifted her tear-streaked face he simply reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a napkin.

As Vincent carefully dried her cheeks, he told her, "Your injuries look bad now because they are still healing, but soon they will fade to thin pink lines that will hardly be noticeable Catherine."

She tried to give him a smile as she said, "That might be true here in your candle-lit world, but where I'm from the sunshine and florescent light bulbs will highlight every line."

Not knowing what to say to that, other than to plead with her to stay Below, Vincent instead decided to play it safe and offer to make some tea to go with their dinner.

Catherine said she would like that and began to unpack the food while he made the tea.

William's food was as delicious and plentiful as always. Both of them were more than full long before the food was gone. They packed the left overs in the basket as Vincent offered her a choice of after dinner activities. In one hand he held "Great Expectations" and in the other a travel-sized chess set.

Shaking her head ruefully Catherine admitted, "I like to play, but I'm afraid I'm not very accomplished at it."

He grinned at her beginning to set up the game, "Why don't we try a game to see and if it doesn't work out we can always turn to our book."

"Alright," she agreed and after choosing to play white, the game was on.

Before long it was clear that Catherine was not in Vincent's league when it came to chess. After the first game he offered to spot her a piece and then two and so on. By the time they had finished five games and Vincent was going to sacrifice another piece, Catherine laughed and said, "Vincent, I concede that the only way I could ever beat you in chess is for you to spot me your king!"

"But Catherine you need the king to win the game!" he protested, concerned that her knowledge of the game was that inadequate.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

Realizing that she had been joking Vincent began to laugh along with her. Finally he suggested, "Maybe we should read for a while instead."

Since she loved the sound of his voice and could happily listen to him for hours, Catherine eagerly put the chess set away.

Vincent had just reached the last chapter in the book when he realized how late it was getting. Reluctantly he said that they should start back. He knew how Catherine felt when she sighed and said she supposed he was right.

The return trip was made mostly in silence both of them thinking about the next day. Since Catherine had held up to the longer walk it was clear that she was ready to go home. Neither of them wanted to voice that fact that this might be their last night together so instead simply parted with a hug at Vincent's chamber door. Tomorrow would be soon enough to face saying good-bye.

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Vincent brought breakfast to his chamber the next morning. William had made oatmeal raisin muffins. They were so large that usually the only people that could eat more than one was Vincent, Winslow, and Mouse, however, Vincent was pretty sure Mouse was secretly sharing his second muffin.

Catherine had sat down at the table while Vincent was making tea and after unwrapping the food from its protective napkin she saw three muffins. Looking at Vincent she questioned, "Is someone joining us for breakfast?"

"No," he said with a slight blush. "Two of them are for me, unless you would like to have some of the second one."

"Heavens! As big as these are, I doubt I will be able to finish one!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" his eyes brightened. "There are many times I would like more than two, but Father frowns on me being selfish."

"I will gladly let you have any of the extra if I don't finish mine Vincent."

"Thank you Catherine," he said, handing her a cup of tea before sitting down across from her at the table.

They ate in silence for a while and before long Catherine pushed half of her muffin towards him as she told him, "As much as I wish I could stay here longer Vincent, I really should be going home today."

"I anticipated that would be your wish Catherine, and Mary should be by soon with your clothes. She repaired the tears and cleaned them."

"I will be sure to thank her. Mary seems to be a very important member of your community here."

"Each person here is important in their own way, but I don't see how we would get along without Mary. She not only quilts and sews, she knits and crochets things to keep us warm. Mary decorates each new chamber when we finish it, and on top of all that, she organizes and oversees the nursery. She is in essence a mother figure to every here Below especially the children."

"They are very lucky to have her! My mother died when I was ten and there is not a day that goes by that I don't miss her."

"I was found abandoned behind St. Vincent's hospital and brought here to the man who became my father, and Mary is the only mother I have even known," Vincent stated just as the woman they had been talking about came into the chamber.

Mary handed the bundle of clothing to Catherine as she said, "And after the first three days he was a perfect little baby."

"Why wasn't he during the first three days?" Catherine asked.

"He was very sickly. In fact he almost died. He wouldn't eat or sleep, all he did was cry. Then suddenly it was as if he flipped a switch in his mind and decided that he was safe, warm, and loved here. The change was like night and day, suddenly he started to eat, and did he ever! It was like he was making up for lost time. He began to sleep at night and we started to get coos and smiles from him."

"Well, I for one, am glad he chose to live!" Catherine stated firmly.

"We all are, child," Mary told her and then took her leave.

Catherine looked down at the clothes she was holding and reluctantly said, "I guess I should be getting dressed."

Vincent nodded and explained, "I will take our breakfast dishes back to the kitchen while you do that and then guide you Above when I get back."

When he left the room with the dishes, Catherine didn't immediately begin to dress, instead she sat on his bed and wondered why she felt so sad about leaving. She had been brought here without her knowledge after a very violent attack. This place should represent fear and pain in her mind, but instead she felt peace and contentment. This place was magical! Not only did a highly handsome and unusual prince live here, but she had felt nothing but warmth and love from every person she had met. All in all it was very difficult to contemplate leaving. But Vincent had said she could come back for a visit! She would have to remember the way they went to get Above so she would be able to find her way back!

With that happy thought firmly in her mind, Catherine began to dress to go home.

Vincent had been so focused on his own feelings about Catherine leaving that he didn't open himself to the Bond until he was on his way back from the kitchen. When he felt Catherine's happiness, his heart sank to think she was happy about leaving his world.

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Vincent quickly scolded himself for such a selfish thought! Of course Catherine would be happy to be going home! After all, this place was alien to her and everyone here a stranger. Vincent squared his shoulders and entered his chamber, he was prepared to face a happy Catherine and escort her safely Above.

At least he had thought he was prepared to face her happiness. However, once he saw her face alight with joy he couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt. Did she really have to be so very glad about leaving?

Catherine started to speak as he was wrestling with his feelings. "Vincent, I know I will need to deal with things Above, but I am hoping it won't take too long and then I can come back for a visit!"

Her words had stunned him. As he stood there absorbing their meaning, he allowed himself to 'tune in' to her feelings and was overjoyed when he realized she was looking forward to her return Below! Maybe he really would see her again! She might not be going out of his life forever!

"I will live in anticipation of that day Catherine," he told her.

With a sigh she said, "Well good-byes are never easy, but the sooner I go the sooner I will be able to return. You won't forget me will you Vincent?"

"I could never do that Catherine! So if you are ready I will escort you home."

"Thank you Vincent I think I am ready now."

The walked by people working and children playing, but this time Vincent didn't stop to talk or introduce her to anyone they simply kept walking.

Finally they came to a halt at a hole in the hallway wall. It looked like it had been freshly opened. "Where are we Vincent?" she asked looking around confused.

"This is where you go out. The ladder there leads to the basement of your apartment building."

"It does?" Catherine inquired in wonder, poking her head through the wall to look at the door at the top of the ladder.

A burst of voices from the basement made Vincent pull back and flatten himself against the wall so he would be out of sight.

Catherine's instinct hadn't been to pull back and hide so she was a bit surprised when she turned to say something to Vincent not to find him there. Finding him hiding against the wall, she said, "Its okay Vincent I think they're gone now. I want to thank you for taking such good care of me," she added giving him a tight hug.

Vincent was surprised by her actions, but still only allowed only one hand to come up to touch her back. He was afraid that if he actually put his arms around her he would end up begging her to stay.

When another burst of voices drew her attention away from him and she took a step towards the ladder he took the opportunity to get away. His feet moved quickly and silently on the dirt. He heard Catherine call out his name and he had to restrain himself from returning to her, so he quickened his pace to a run and kept moving away from her.

After three surgeries on her face, the doctors had told Catherine that they had done all they could do at that time. When she was healed the only remaining scar would be on in front of her left ear that could easily be covered with her hair.

Although she had repeatedly been asked by her father, friends, and the police about the ten days she had been missing after her attack she held firm to the story that she couldn't remember anything that had happened during that time.

One day, about seven weeks after her return Above Catherine was having lunch with her good friend from college, Nancy Tucker. She had been feeling slightly 'off' for two or three days, but when the waiter brought the sandwiches they had ordered Catherine's stomach rolled and she made a dash for the bathroom.

When she returned to the table Nancy looked at her oddly and said, "I had the waiter take away the pickles Cathy. I remember when all my pregnant friends were craving pickles, they made me want to hurl. So how long are you and Tom going to wait to set the date if you are already expecting?"

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What? Nance! Tom and I have never…! We wanted to wait until we were married!"

"Then who is the father?" Nancy asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"No one! I'm not pregnant! I mean I can't be! It's been almost two years since…" Catherine stopped and looked around at the tables close by and blushing lightly said, "Well you know."

"Then why do you have morning sickness?"

"First of all, it's after noon…so it can't be that and besides there's no way it could be. I'm sure it's just a bug," Catherine assured her.

"Well if I were you I would get one of those home tests…" Nancy trailed off, leaving anything more unsaid.

On her way home Catherine walked passed a drugstore and something in the tone of voice that Nancy had used caused her to stop and go in. She stood in front of the boxes of home pregnancy tests for quite some time trying to tell herself how ridiculous it would be to buy one when there was no possible way she could be pregnant, but when she left the store, Catherine carried a brown paper bag with one inside.

However, when she got home all she did was plunk it down on the coffee table in the living room. She did not need it! There it sat for several hours as she went about cleaning her apartment and fixing dinner.

As she put her left-overs away in the fridge, something made her reach out for the jar of pickles. She told herself it was silly, but she just couldn't stop feeling the need to test Nancy's theory.

The moment she opened the jar, her stomach rolled again and she ended up relieving herself of the dinner she had just eaten in the kitchen sink.

Now she was really afraid!

What in the world was going on?

She knew she couldn't be pregnant…and yet…

Catherine eyed the bag on her coffee table with accusation. As if some how its mere presence had something to do with this!

Reluctantly she walked to the table, picked up the bag, and headed to the bathroom. She just had to know.

Not an hour had gone by since Catherine had gone Above that she hadn't been in Vincent's thoughts. She even visited his dreams. He wondered how things were going for her Above. He worried about how the people she knew there would react to what had happened to her. But most of all his thoughts focused on when he might see her again. When would she come for the visit she had spoken about or had forgotten? There were times he could 'tune' the Bond between them to simple background noise, but others, when her feelings came through very clearly to him. He knew when she was worried about one of her surgeries, or when she was feeling lonely because she was keeping friends from seeing her scars, he could also feel her pleasure when she saw the outcome of the surgeries.

Today had been completely different. She had been sick twice. He had even felt his own stomach roll as hers had. There had feelings of worry, denial, disbelief, fear, anxiety, and for the last five minutes then had been an utter feeling of trepidation. Vincent had no idea what was causing all of these feelings, but he was truly becoming concerned.

He was actually thinking about going Above to see her when he felt Catherine gasp in shock through the Bond and then break down and start crying.

Vincent paused only a heartbeat to snatch up his cloak from the back of his chair before he was racing towards Catherine. His cloak was swung on as he ran and he didn't pause at all until he made the leap onto her balcony. Needing to get himself calm enough to face her, he took a deep breath before knocking on the French doors.

Catherine stared in horror at the blue + sign on the stick in her hand and her tears started to flow as thoughts race through her head.

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

How could this be? Catherine didn't believe in Immaculate Conception or miracles so if she was pregnant then something had to have happened to cause it! The only time she had no memory of was the seven days she had been unconscious after her attack! But there was no way she could even conceive of Vincent doing something like that to her when she wasn't aware of herself.

'So how the hell had this happened?' was the thought going through her mind when she heard a knock on the door on her balcony…her balcony which was eighteen stories off the ground!

Picking herself up off of the floor where she had collapsed when the tears had started Catherine hastily tried to dry her face as she cautiously poked her head out of the bathroom to look at the French doors on the other side of her bedroom.

With only pink sheers on the window it wasn't hard to see Vincent's massive form standing on the other side. Relief flooded her being and she rushed across the room to greet him.

Flinging open the doors, all thoughts of how he had gotten up there flew out of her head as she flung herself into his arms. "Oh Vincent! I'm SO glad to see you!"

"I sensed how upset you were tonight and wanted to see if I could be of help," he told her.

"What do you mean?" Catherine questioned in confusion.

"I want to help in anyway I can Catherine."

"No, that's not what I meant…what did you mean when you said you 'sensed how upset I was'?"

"Catherine, I don't know how it happened but ever since you were dropped in the park…no actually I think it started before that, but I feel what you feel, almost as if we were one."

"I'm not sure I understand Vincent."

"When I think of you, since you came back Above, I can tell when you are happy or sad or worried. Then today, you were sick twice and there were so many emotions rushing about in you…"

"Sick! Oh god, I'd almost forgotten!" she buried her head in her hands and sank onto the floor of the balcony.

Vincent followed her down and put his arm around her as he sat next to her. "Catherine, tell me," was all he said, but the timber of his voice or the simple words themselves got her to talk.

"When I was at lunch today with my friend Nancy Tucker I felt sick like you said and she jumped to the conclusion that I was pregnant. However, she assumed the baby belonged to the guy I was engaged to, Tom Gunther..."

"You are engaged!" Vincent exclaimed starting to pull away from her.

Catherine didn't allow it though. She just snuggled closer as she said, "No, I broke it off right after I got back. My time in your world showed me what kind of man he really is. Anyway, I told Nancy that there's no way I could be pregnant because I hadn't had se…been with a man in almost two years. But then I came home, opened a jar of pickles, and was sick again. So I took one of those home pregnancy tests and it came back positive!"

When Catherine paused for a breath Vincent said, "That must have been when you started crying." Even though that was what he was saying, Vincent's mind dwelt on this mention of a fiancé, and he wanted to know more about that, however right now Catherine needed his support not his questions.

"Yes," she answered. "But I just don't understand how it could have happened."

"You don't know about the birds and bees Catherine?" he asked, stunned.

"Of course I do! That is how I know that someone who hasn't been…exposed in two years couldn't end up pregnant!"

With a heavy heart Vincent knew he would have to break the news of what had happened to her. How he wished Father or Mary were here to handle the situation, but they weren't and Catherine had a right to know.

Before he could speak, Catherine was saying, "The only time I can't account for was while I was on the pain medication your father gave me. I can't believe that something happened during that time."

"Of course not Catherine!" he replied in shock. "I was with you nearly every moment watching over you. The only time I left was when Mary was taking care of your personal needs and even then I was right outside the chamber."

"And…ummm…you didn't…?"

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Oh no Catherine! I would never!" Vincent protested.

"Then I just don't understand this! Maybe the test is wrong! I could get another one and see… I mean like getting a second opinion."

"I don't believe there is any need for that Catherine. I do know something that would most likely explain this. However, I am afraid it will not be pleasant to hear."

When he paused to take a breath, she jumped in with, "I don't care how unpleasant it is, Vincent, I need to know what is going on! This is driving me crazy!"

"I can sense that Catherine, just remember, when I tell you this, I am here for you, and willing to help in any way that I can."

"Okay! Yeah! I'll remember! Now tell me please!" she demanded impatiently.

Taking a deep breath he said quietly, "During your attack Catherine, they didn't just cut you. Father found evidence that you were sexually assaulted."

There was just the softest little gasp from Catherine that anyone without Vincent's extra sensitive hearing would have missed even sitting as close to her as he was.

Catherine hadn't wanted to admit even in her own mind that this had been a possibility. To be unexpectedly pregnant as a single woman was one thing. But to have it occur as the result of a violent attack…a rape…was quite another.

After the news Vincent had delivered sunk in she asked, "What am I going to do Vincent?"

He had been considering her situation while she had been thinking so was ready with an answer, "Catherine all children deserve love no matter how they come into the world. While it would be understandable if you had a hard time loving this baby, I can assure you that your child would be welcome in our world. If you decided that you couldn't raise the baby yourself."

"Vincent that is very kind, but if I decided not to raise it in this day and age I could just get an abortion."

"But Catherine…each life is so precious!" he protested.

"I know…" she sighed, "And with the way I was raised I know that I couldn't carry through with an abortion. But if I were to give the baby up I would need to go into hiding before I started to show. I would be hounded by the press if they found out."

"You would be welcome to come Below Catherine."

"Thank you Vincent that is good to know. I will need to give this a lot of thought," she told him.

They sat for quite a while in silence, Vincent lending her his support while allowing her to work things through in his mind.

When Catherine's thoughts began to repeat themselves for the fourth time, she knew she wouldn't get any further in sorting things out right then. She needed something to distract her mind. "Vincent will you read to me?" she asked.

"Gladly," he told her.

She got up, went into the apartment, and brought out her copy of 'Great Expectation'.

Dawn was just creeping across the sky as he finished the book and reluctantly told her he must go.

"Must you Vincent?" she pleaded. When he said 'yes' she wanted to know, "When will I see you again?"

"I could come Above as soon as it is dark later tonight Catherine, or maybe you would like to come Below for a visit?"

"I would like that Vincent! Your world seems very conductive to peaceful thought and that is certainly something I am in need of right now. Do you think William would mind if I arrived in time for dinner?"

"William's greatest joy in life is feeding people Catherine. I am sure he would be very happy to have you."

"What about your father?"

"I will inform him on your visit…Catherine if you would want his advice as a doctor I am sure that he would be willing…"

"Oh no Vincent!" she interrupted. "I think I would rather keep this just between us until I decide what to do."

"Alright Catherine, whatever you wish. Now I really must go."

They hugged good-bye and Catherine watched in awe as he gracefully climbed to the roof of her building and disappeared.

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Catherine's mind was in turmoil, she barely slept at all after Vincent left. When she faced the fact she would get no more sleep, she got up and spent the rest of the day pacing or cleaning her already clean apartment.

Finally the hours had crawled by and it was time to go and meet Vincent at her basement access to his world. She was climbing down the ladder when she felt hands go around her waist from behind. They lifted her, and placed her safely on the ground.

Her heart had leapt into her throat in fear for just a moment before she realized that it had to be Vincent. Nonetheless he had felt her fear. While mentally berating himself, he began to apologize, "I am SO sorry Catherine! I should have known better than to come up behind you after what you have been through."

"It's alright Vincent, I was only startled," she fibbed.

"Catherine, I know that I frightened you and I humbly beg your forgiveness for that!" he insisted.

"Alright Vincent, I forgive you," she told him taking his arm and changing the subject she asked, "Do you think it is too early for dinner? I'm starving!"

Knowing from staying 'tuned in' to Catherine all day that she hadn't come to any decision about the baby, Vincent didn't question her about it. Instead he simply said, "William serves dinner between five and seven, so we are well within time."

"Oh good! Will we eat in your chamber like before?" she questioned eagerly.

"No, we will join Father and Mary in the dining hall."

"Oh," she said, just slightly disappointed. Catherine had thought they would dine alone.

Vincent paused in the passageway, turned to her and asked, "Is that not acceptable to you Catherine?"

"No, that's fine Vincent," she assured him. "But could we take a walk alone together after that?"

"We can do that," he told her. "As long as we are back to Father's study by 7:30."

"What happens at 7:30?"

"I told my Literature class that you were coming to visit tonight. They in turn told the other music students and in honor of your visit they are going to put on an impromptu concert."

"Because of me?" Catherine asked, perplexed. "Why would they do that? They don't even know me!"

"The children know you are a friend of mine and they wanted to do something nice for you. It is not often that we have newcomers to the tunnels so they look on this as a special occasion."

"Vincent! Did you tell them that I was coming to live here?"

"No Catherine. Why would you think that?"

"Well from what you said…calling me a 'newcomer'…"

"I am sorry if I confused you with my wording Catherine. It is just that we rarely have 'visitors' and our other category of people who live Above, but come Below at times are called 'Helpers' and I didn't know if you wished to become a Helper."

"It sounds like a good thing to be. Tell me what does one need to do to become a 'Helper'?"

"Each does or gives according to their ability. Mr. Lee donates herbs and teas from his shop. A doctor friend of Father's brings us medical supplies when he can. Others simply act as our eyes and ears Above and let us know what is going on in the city. So you see, you wouldn't need to do much to be considered a Helper."

"Vincent, you are really cut off down here aren't you?"

"I guess in a way we are, but remaining a secret is a large part of how we stay safe."

"So you really don't have any idea who I am. Do you?"

"You were someone in trouble and your name is Catherine."

"Vincent I am Catherine Chandler…" she paused for a moment, but saw no recognition of her name or it's meaning in his eyes. "My father is Charles Chandler, of Chandler and Coolidge." She still saw no spark of connection in his face. "They are very prominent lawyers here in New York. I work in my father's firm."

He smiled kindly at her, "That is alright Catherine. We do not actually have much need for lawyers here."

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"That wasn't my point Vincent! I was trying to tell you that my family is…quite well off." Catherine didn't want to sound like she was bragging by saying 'filthy rich'.

"I see," he said. "In that case…if it wouldn't be too much to ask…the younger children badly need some new readers. The ones we have were not new when I was learning to read, and now are in pretty bad shape."

"I tell you that I have money and that's all you want? A few books?" she gasped.

"Money doesn't have a lot of use here Below Catherine. But on occasion when something needs to be purchased like this, we also find that it is the one thing in short supply."

"All I am saying is that I could do a LOT more for your world than buy a few books."

Vincent thought for a few moments and then said, "I know Mary is always in need of yarn to make scarves and sweaters to keep us warm."

"Surely there has to be something else you need Vincent!" she protested.

"Well we usually have plenty of fruit and vegetables from Helper's that grow extra just for us, but meat is not as abundant because of the cost…" he trailed off afraid of asking too much of her.

"That shouldn't be a problem Vincent, but how would I get it to you? It would look rather odd for me to be carrying meat to the basement of my building."

"Mr. Lee's tea shop has a basement entrance. Any deliveries our Helper's send, he is happy to pass along to us."

"Perfect! I will see what I can do," she said just as they arrived at the dining hall. "If you can write out the names of the books you need for the children, I will be glad to get them as well."

"I will see to it Catherine," he answered and then guided her through the food line. Once their plates were full Vincent led her to the table where Father and Mary were already sitting.

With greetings out of the way Catherine began to pick Mary's brain about what kind of yarn would be the most useful to her.

"Wool is always the best when we can get it. It's thick and warm, but any yarn that is washable would be put to good use," Mary informed her.

Father had listened to the inquiry about yarn and as soon as there was an opening in the conversation, he asked, "Why this interest Ms. Chandler?"

"Vincent told me that you have people Above that are Helper's and I told him I wanted to be one. He said that there was always a need for yarn so warm clothing could be made. He also mentioned the children need new readers."

Mary, with hardly a pause, stated, "That is the greater need, my child. We will manage to get yarn from another source."

"But I want to do both!" she volunteered eagerly.

"One contribution is adequate," Father declared as if creating a verbal dictate.

"It may be, sir, but Vincent told me of both needs," Catherine wasn't about to mention he had also told her about the meat shortage, "and I want to do this to thank him and your entire community for the help you gave me after…my attack." She grew oddly quiet after that because for just a short time during the decision she had forgetting her own problem, however mentioning the attack had brought it back.

Vincent was aware of what had happened and wanted to spare her from talking about it. He could already see the concern on Mary's face and knew that in a moment she would be asking Catherine what was wrong. Quickly getting to his feet he suggested that if they wanted to take a walk before the concert that they had better get started.

Catherine looked down at the unfinished food on her plate and was glad of an excuse to leave it. Ever since she had been little she had always lost her appetite when she was upset about something. She got to her feet and after excusing herself quickly followed Vincent out of the dining hall.

Once they were alone in the passageway Vincent said, "Catherine, I know that you haven't had time to make a choice about what you are going to do yet, but there is something that I would like to show you that might help your thought process."

"Alright Vincent, lead on," she agreed.

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Catherine wondered where they were going, but it seemed like Vincent wanted it to be a surprise so she restrained herself from asking. After a short walk he stopped at a doorway and stood aside for her to enter first.

It was darker in the chamber than in the hallway so it took a few moments for Catherine's eyes to adjust. When they did, she was not terribly surprised to find herself in the tunnel's nursery.

"Hello Vincent," the young woman who had just placed a baby in a cradle looked up and said.

"Good evening Olivia. I would like you to meet a friend of mine, Catherine. Catherine this is Olivia. She and Kanin are the proud parents of this little guy right here," Vincent indicated the baby Olivia had just put down. After the two women had greeted each other, he asked, "How is Luke doing?"

"Growing like a weed! He's not even a month old yet and he has already doubled his birth weight!"

"You can always blame it on William's good cooking," Vincent offered.

"Vincent, Luke isn't eating solid food yet! I am still nursing him!" she teased.

"I know that, but you eat William's cooking and then feed Luke, so…anyway, William would be thrilled to be blamed for Luke's weight gain."

"He would, wouldn't he!" Olivia giggled. "I think I will bring that up to him at breakfast tomorrow."

While the two of them had been talking, Catherine had been listening politely, but she had also been taking the opportunity to look around. Other than Luke, there were two other babies in the room. One was about a year old and the other possibly six or seven months old. However, there were about five cots in the room as well, but no children around to occupy them.

Vincent saw her puzzlement and said, "The children that sleep in the cots are at dinner now, but they will be brought back here later. The nursery is where all the children stay until they are considered old enough to move into the girls or boys dormitory. They usually are ready to move out of here around the age of three or so."

"Unless of course it was Vincent!" Olivia laughed.

"Oh?" Catherine asked.

"At the grand old age of twenty one months, he declared that he was old enough to be in the boys dorm, so he could be with Devin. When Father told him he had to be out of diapers before he could move out of the nursery Vincent tore his off and said now he was ready! Mary explained to him that Father meant he needed to be potty trained, not naked. Vincent told her he would go in the potty from then on. He hadn't even started potty training yet, but from that day on he was fine with not even one single accident. He was very determined little boy!"

"It sounds like it!" Catherine answered with a smile as she looked at the embarrassed Vincent.

Olivia, seeing Vincent blushing, decided to change the subject, turning to Catherine she asked, "How far along are you Catherine?"

Throwing a shocked and hurt glance at Vincent, she said, "I didn't want anyone to know!"

Having seen the look Catherine gave Vincent, Olivia was quick to respond, "Don't blame Vincent! I figured it out on my own!" At Catherine's skeptical look Olivia added, "It's true! Once a woman has been pregnant herself, it's easier to spot it in others. You just have that 'look' about you. Your skin is glowing and your eyes have that quiet 'panicked' look about them. Plus you couldn't take your eyes off of Luke, and while I am his mother and know how incredible he is, others just see him as an ordinary baby…oh and the entire time you were staring at him your hand was on your tummy."

Before answering Olivia, Catherine turned to Vincent, "I'm sorry Vincent, I thought it had to have been you who told her because you were the only one who knew."

"It is alright Catherine, but please know, I would never tell anyone until you told me it was okay to do so."

"I should have known that! Again I am sorry!" Turning to Olivia she said, "I would really appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone about this yet."

"Oh don't worry! I can keep a secret too, but I would just like to say that I think you and Vincent are really lucky and will make great parents!"

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Vincent stood there in open mouthed shock at this assumption, while Catherine looked from him to Olivia who seemed very pleased at the prospect of her friend Vincent becoming a father.

"Hey!" she said before either of the other two could reply, "If you have a little girl, then maybe one day she and Luke could end up together!"

Catherine spoke quietly, "I am sure Luke will grow up to be the kind of man anyone would be glad to have as a son-in-law. However, Vincent isn't this baby's father. I don't know who the father is…I was…raped."

Olivia was quiet a moment as she dealt with the shock of Catherine's revelation and then stepped forward to give her a hug. "No matter the circumstances of your baby's conception, Vincent will still be a great 'daddy'."

This time it was Vincent who answered, "Olivia, Catherine and I are not a couple, we are only friends."

"Oh, I see," she said, but the twinkle in Olivia's eye and the smile on her face told both of the others that she didn't believe him.

Needing to change the subject Vincent reminded Catherine that they had a concert to attend. They quickly said their good byes and left the nursery.

"I am sorry, Catherine, that Olivia seemed to have a very mistaken impression of our relationship."

"It's alright Vincent. How could it be your fault what she was thinking?"

"I just didn't want you to think that I might have been telling people that you were my…ummm…girl friend!"

Catherine was silent for a moment and then said, "I do understand Vincent, why you wouldn't want me as a girl friend. With the scars…well, I was really awful looking…" she trailed off sadly.

He felt the hurt his words had caused her through the Bond and was shocked down to his toes! How could she even THINK that! "Catherine! My statement had nothing to do with your scars! I meant that no one would want someone like me for a boy friend! If I were to tell the unvarnished truth, my thought was… never mind…it was to disgusting too voice."

"Vincent you don't need to keep any secrets from me! You should feel free to tell me anything. And as for no one wanting you for a boy friend, all the girls here Below must be crazy! You are magnificent! Kind, gentle, and tender! Any woman would be glad to have you in her life. Now please tell me what you were going to say."

"After what you just said, I am ashamed to tell you!" he said hanging his head.

"Vincent please! I know it was about you and I…I'd really like to know."

"Alright Catherine, I just hope that you won't hate me when you hear it."

"That could never happen!" she insisted.

"I hope so Catherine," he said, then taking a deep breath, he continued, "My thought was that with your face scarred the way it was that maybe you just might not mind…well exploring a relationship."

"Ah, I understand," she replied while nodding. "A sort of reverse Beauty and the Beast story."

Vincent's head dropped even farther. He knew what he was, but to have Catherine refer to him as a 'beast' cut deep. "Yes, Catherine, even with your scars you were a beauty," he told her.

"Wait a minute Vincent! That's NOT what I meant at all! To me you are beautiful! What I meant about the 'reversal' was that in the traditional story, the girl was the beauty, but in our case I was the beastly looking one!"

He stared at her in shocked speechlessness. He simply had no idea what to say to such a ludicrous statement. Before he could verbalize any kind of answer a little girl of about eight came running down the passage towards them.

"Vincent, if you don't come now the concert won't be able to start on time! I have two seats in the front row saved for you and your girl friend."

Vincent looked down at the eager child then up at a smiling Catherine and finally spoke, "We were on our way, Samantha. Why don't we follow you now?"

"Okay!" she exclaimed and skipped ahead of them the entire way to Father's study. This precluded any further talk on the conversation that had been interrupted, but Catherine vowed to herself that she would find a way to convince Vincent she meant what she said.

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The concert was lovely, Catherine was actually amazed by just how good the children were! They were as good as any concert that she had attended Above. While that fact had surprised her, there were other things about the event that also elicited that response.

Samantha had saved front row seats for Vincent and Catherine, but the size of the audience crowded into Father's study was much larger than she had expected. The two times she had been in the chamber it seem like every surface was over flowing with books and papers. She never would have thought it possible that enough room could have been made for this many people. On top of that, the acoustics in the study rivaled that of some of the best concert halls she had ever been in.

Vincent could tell that Catherine was enjoying the children's performance, not just because of the smile on her face, but by what he was sensing from her through the Bond. However, there was an underlying disquiet that he also picked up on and he was pretty sure that had to do with their interrupted conversation. There was no doubt in his mind that Catherine wasn't prepared to leave it where it had been.

Catherine applauded as loudly as anyone else as the children took their bows. As Vincent introduced each child, she stopped a moment to tell them how much she enjoyed their work. Vincent also praised the children, but for once his mind was not completely focused on them. He could not help but dwell on the conversation to come when he and Catherine were once again alone.

It took longer for that to happen than Catherine would have liked, and although Vincent valued every minute he and she could be alone together, this night he was happy to put it off. It seemed as if Father were reading Vincent's mind, or it was just that he had reasons of his own. But every time Vincent and Catherine thought they were finally free to leave, Father came up with someone else for them to talk to or with some question that he just had to ask Vincent before he left.

After several such tactics, Catherine deliberately and openly gave a huge yawn, announcing how tired she was. At that maneuver they were finally allowed to leave so Vincent could escort her home.

As they walked to the threshold to her building, Catherine told Vincent that she would like to finish their conversation from earlier in the evening. She knew that it would be an uphill battle to get Vincent to see himself as she saw him, but she was determined to do so. Because he didn't have a mirror in his chamber, Catherine thought that their talk would go better at her apartment.

They parted at her threshold with a hug and Vincent's promise that he would meet her on her balcony in just a few minutes.

On her solitary trip to the apartment, Catherine vowed that she was going to get him to come inside and get him in front of a mirror.

Vincent felt her determination about something through the Bond, but since he could only get feelings and not thoughts he had no idea what she was planning. He landed on her balcony just seconds before she unlocked her front door.

Catherine had no idea who would be able to travel faster. All she did know was that tonight she wanted him to come inside. Remembering his world was full of candle light and thinking he might be more comfortable that way, she was just about to start looking for matches when there was a soft knock at the balcony door.

Going to the doors, she opened them but instead of stepping out, she took his hand and started to pull him inside. "I was just about to light some candles and put on some coffee…or would you prefer tea?" she asked.

Slowly he took a step into her apartment and replied, "Tea if you have it please Catherine. The only time I tried coffee I found it too bitter for my taste."

"Okay, tea it is. I don't have any of the herbal blends you get from Mr. Lee. I hope you won't mind store bought?"

He told her whatever she had would be fine. Catherine smiled and handed him a box of matches, "Would you mind lighting the candles while I get it started?"

"Not at all Catherine," he told her.

To be continued….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

When Catherine entered the living room a few minutes later with a tea tray in her hands she was stunned! She hadn't realized that she owned that many candles and it was clear that Vincent had lit every one that he had found. "Thank you Vincent, this looks lovely," she said placing the tray on the coffee table.

"I hope you do not mind me lighting so many, it was just that I discovered that your candles are all scented. I just couldn't seem to stop myself from finding what each one smelled like."

Laughing, she told him it was quite alright and asked if there were any that he particularly liked.

"Most were quite pleasing Catherine, but my favorites would have to be the vanilla and the cinnamon ones."

"Then you must take them with you when you have to leave Vincent."

"Are you sure Catherine?" he asked, not wanting to show just how excited he was. It was rare that they had scented candles Below because fragrances were so hard to come by.

"Positive. As you can see, I have a lot of candles and can purchase more if I run low. Please take them and enjoy them."

"Thank you Catherine, I will most surely do that."

They were quiet for a time while pouring and drinking their tea, until Catherine put her cup down and said, "Vincent, I want you to know that I meant what I said earlier about your looks. Yes, you are different, but that makes you intriguing and down right handsome! Personally I would look into those beautiful blue eyes of yours all day long!"

"But Catherine, your green eyes are much lovelier!" he protested. "I can also assure you that my face causes more fear than anything else."

"I don't believe you Vincent! There are many people Below and they all love you. I have seen this for myself. Even the children are not afraid of you. I don't know how this ability you have to sense my feelings works, but if you can really do it, then you should be able to tell if I am lying to you about this." She paused a moment and when he didn't reply, she asked, "Well, can you?"

"Yes," he admitted slowly. Each time he 'tuned in' to her, he felt that he was invading her privacy, but in this case she seemed to want him to do so.

"Then I want you to do whatever it is that you do so you can tell if I am lying to you or not!" Catherine insisted. She sat there waiting expectantly, but when she didn't see him 'do' anything after a few moments she demanded, "Well?"

Seeing her determination Vincent tilted his head to the side as if he were trying to listen to something. An odd look came over his face, it was hard for Catherine to read what was going on behind his beautiful blue eyes.

Vincent hadn't really thought that Catherine would _lie_ to him per se, but that she might have been embellishing a bit to spare his feelings. Instead, what he discovered when he 'tuned in' to the Bond was that Catherine DID find him handsome and as that realization hit him he could not stop a blush from coloring his cheeks.

Once Catherine saw him blushing, she knew that he had been able to figure out she had been telling him the truth. "Why do you find it so hard to trust that people find you wonderful rather than fearsome Vincent?"

"I have been aware of my differences since a very early age Catherine and over the years I have had it drummed into my head what might happen to me if I were ever caught Above. My family, friends, and now you, Catherine, might accept the way I look, but anyone else in your world would want me locked away in a cage."

"I agree with you there. People in my world are consumed by their fears and you would remind them of what they fear the most…their own aloneness."

Vincent nodded at this assessment still a bit in awe of how this beautiful, intelligent, young woman was able to so readily accept him as he was.

Sensing that the subject should be closed at that point, Catherine moved on to the next thing on her mind, "Vincent, I could tell that when Olivia thought you were this baby's father, that you were very uncomfortable. Haven't you thought about having children of your own?"

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Catherine we don't know how I came into being! All I know is that I was born and I survived. But if I am a genetic anomaly or a scientific experiment, how could I ever consider having children? They could be born looking like me!"

A dreamy look came over face and with a smile, she said, "Oh Vincent I could just picture a tiny version of you! That would have to be the most adorable baby ever!"

Once again Vincent was stunned at Catherine's reaction to this topic. In the deepest secret place in his heart he did dream of having a child. But in his dream, the baby had always looked 'normal', hopefully taking after his or her mother, because Vincent had never encountered anyone else that looked like him.

"Even if that were true Catherine, where do you think I would find a woman who would want to have my child?"

"I believe there is that one special person that was meant just for us and when you find that lady I am sure that she would be overjoyed to have your child. In fact, if you want the truth, I wish this child I am carrying was yours!"

For Vincent the shocks just kept coming that night, as Catherine had closed her eyes to picture a child that looked like him. The emotional response he had felt within himself was one he had never allowed himself to believe would happen. To have a woman as breathtaking as Catherine say that she would wish to have a child of his! But at least he could understand why Catherine might wish that in her current situation she was carrying the child of a man she didn't know, a man capable of all sorts of violence. He at least was a known entity even looking the way that he did. As always, Vincent's first instinct was to help in anyway he could so he told her, "Catherine if you do decide to keep the baby and raise it you can count on me to be of any help that you might need."

"Thank you Vincent, I am sure that if I do keep the baby I will need all the help that I can get."

Vincent could tell that Catherine's heart had already made the choice her head had not yet admitted to. He promised himself that he would be there for her whatever she needed as she raised this child. He would even face Father and the council if Catherine wanted to move Below to have her baby.

Smiling at her, he said, "Catherine if that is the path you choose to take I am sure that you will be a wonderful mother."

An odd look came over her face and then a peace that told him her head and heart had caught up with each other. I never thought about being a 'mother'! All my thoughts so far had just been about the baby. My own mother died when I was only ten so I hope that I will have enough to draw on to be a good mother to my baby."

"Remember if you need any advice I am sure that Mary and Olivia would be happy to help you."

"I'm sure that I'll need all the help that I can get."

With Catherine's admission of her intent to keep and raise the baby something happened clear across town and even though it was past midnight her phone began to ring.

"I'm sorry Vincent I should answer that. People don't usually call this late unless it's important or an emergency."

Vincent nodded as he watched her get up, cross the room, and pick up the receiver. "Hello?" she said.

"Oh my god Cath! When did you get pregnant? How in the world did you let something like that happen? Are you going to get back together with Tom even though you broke off the engagement? And when the hell were you going to tell me about all this?" Jenny Aaronson demanded all in one breath.

Her heated questioning of Catherine had been loud enough for Vincent, with his excellent hearing, to hear every word.

Catherine couldn't help but smile at her good friend's tirade. Maybe knowing Jenny as long as she had was why the connection Vincent claimed to have with her hadn't come as such a shock. Jenny had been getting premonitions for as long as Cathy had known her, and they were usually right on the money. However, on this one she was only half right.

"Calm down Jenny! I haven't known about it very long myself and there will be no getting back together with Tom. He's not the father."

"Oh really? Then is it this new 'mystery guy' that has come into your life?"

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Catherine and Vincent were both surprised by this question and because she had been looking at him she was aware that Vincent had heard. She just couldn't face the idea of telling her best friend the story of what had happened to her so with a look at him that she hoped conveyed an apology, she told Jenny, "Yes, I got pregnant the night Vincent and I met."

Vincent's jaw dropped open at the implication in her words and Catherine dropped her gaze in shame at taking the easy way out. Meanwhile, in her ear, Jenny gasped, "Cath in this day and age how did you let that happen?"

"Tom and I were 'waiting', but we did want a family so I wasn't on anything…"

"And somehow you just hooked up with this guy Vincent the first night you met? Was it some kind of rebound thing after breaking it off with Tom?"

"Jenny, it's a long story and it really is late…"

Her friend interrupted, "He's there right now isn't he? Did I interrupt something? And if so, why in the world did you answer the phone? And most important, when am I going to get to meet this guy?"

"Well, ummm…." Catherine's head had come back up at Jenny's last question and she met Vincent's gaze as she tried to think of an answer for her friend. "I don't know Jenny…Vincent is away a lot…arranging a meeting might be hard."

"Oh no you don't Cathy Chandler! Just because I didn't like Tom and told you so…and now you can see that I was right all along…anyway, you aren't going to keep this new guy away from me! You promise me that I am going to get to meet him soon or I will get in my car and come over there right now!"

"Jenny, you do know it takes you over an hour to drive here, and if I wanted to keep the two of you apart it would be easy for him to be gone when you get here…" Cathy laughed.

"Yeah, but what you wouldn't have known was that I would've brought a suitcase and just stayed until he showed up again!"

"Jenny there are…ummm some unusual…ummm difficulties involved in you meeting Vincent."

"Hey I get it! He's just so hot that you don't want me anywhere near him until you talk him into marrying you! But really, what kind of friend would I be if I stole the guy who knocked you…ummm got you in the family way!"

"He _is_ gorgeous Jen, but there is more to the story than that."

"And I will let you tell me all about it at lunch tomorrow…or rather later today, and you can also set up a time for us to meet!"

At the helpless look on Catherine's face Vincent rose and extended his hand for the phone. In a daze she gave it to him. Putting the receiver to his ear as if he had been using phones all of his life instead of for the first time ever, he said, "Miss Aaronson, I would be happy to meet any friend of Catherine's. Would this evening after, your lunch, be convenient for you?"

"Ummm sure," Jenny stuttered.

Taking the phone back from Vincent, Catherine asked her friend, "There, are you satisfied now Jen?"

"OH MY GOD CATH! If his looks are anywhere as thrilling as that bedroom-voice, he must be awesome! I have to tell you that he got me all hot and bothered in just those few seconds!"

Vincent's face flamed at Jenny's words even though he had already crossed the room back to the sofa. Catherine seeing that took pity on him and ended the call as quickly as she could after setting up a time and place for their lunch date.

She slowly approached the sofa after hanging up and started to apologize, "Vincent, I know it was wrong of me to let Jenny think that you are the baby's father, but I just couldn't tell her what happened to me! I have told everyone that I had no memory at all of what happened to me in regards to the attack and the ten days I was Below. I was afraid that if I tried to make up something, I would trip myself up and your world might be put in danger because I couldn't keep my story straight. I promise you that I will tell Jenny the truth at lunch so you aren't blamed for this mess I am in."

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Catherine I can understand your reasons for not wanting your friend to know how badly you were hurt in the attack. She would suffer regret for not being able to help you. You want to spare her that pain."

"Vincent you are amazing! That is exactly what was going through my mind! But no matter…I can't put this at your door! I can't have you taking the blame for something you didn't do."

"My shoulders are broad Catherine. If you truly would rather everyone think that the baby is mine rather than what really happened I would not reveal your secret."

"But people in your world already know the truth!" she protested.

"Other than Olivia, who you told, and Mary, who might have guessed, and I am sure that both of them would keep your secret as well. After all look at how Olivia was already talking. Now other than those two, who else do you think might know?"

"Your father knows that I was unconscious most of the time I was Below, and when I _was_ awake he had to know I was too weak to be having a sexual romp with his son. Plus, if he ends up being my doctor, he's going to know how far along I am, and put two and two together."

"Catherine I can have a talk with Father and even though he values honesty he would not contradict me if I were to tell our community that the child you are carrying is mine."

"Still Vincent, that would be a lie! While I am thankful that you are willing to do this for me, I hate the idea of you lying to your family and friends."

"It would not be a lie if you were to move Below and allow me to help you raise the baby. If we were seen as a couple then everyone would just accept my place in your life and the baby's."

"That is all well and good Vincent, but what if you were to meet your soul mate like we talked about earlier?"

"Catherine I am thirty four years old. Do you not think that if my soul mate lived Below I would have known about it by now?"

"She might not be Below. She could be living here Above, and before you say you can't meet women in my world, remember that you did meet me!"

An unusual look came over Vincent's face as Catherine said that and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. If she had known the truth it would have most likely shocked her greatly.

At her words a chord had struck in Vincent and he suddenly knew why there was this Bond between Catherine and himself. Somewhere deep inside he must have known she was the one for him even before they met. How else would he have felt her fear and pain during her attack and have been able to find exactly where she had been dropped in the park? Catherine must be his soul mate! But how could HE get a woman like her to even consider him as a mate?

No matter what she had said when they had been talking hypothetically, in the real world women as beautiful as Catherine did not fall in love and marry the beast of the story. That only happened in fairy tales.

"That is something to think about…" however the rest of whatever she had been going to say was cut off by the yawn that caught her unaware. With a blush, she tried to apologize even as Vincent was getting up to leave.

"Catherine you have your lunch with Ms. Aaronson and I have a class to teach this morning. I should be going. What time would you like me here for my meeting with your friend?"

"Right after sunset Vincent. With the days as long as they are now, we don't want to make it any later."

"Alright Catherine, I will be here then."

She got to her feet and followed him to the door. Before she would let him leave Catherine reached out and gave him a big hug, saying, "Thank you so much Vincent."

"For what Catherine?"

"Mainly for just being the person you are. You have given me a lot to think about tonight and with your support I am sure that I will be able to make the choices I need to make."

"I am happy to help you in whatever way I can Catherine," he told her, returning her hug and then taking his leave.

To be continued….


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

As Catherine lay in bed a little later trying to get her mind quiet enough for sleep, she couldn't help but think about Vincent. No man in her life, other than her father, had even been as kind to her as Vincent had. But thoughts of Vincent did not evoke the same feelings as a father would. She eagerly looked forward to every planned meeting. Her thoughts were often about him even when they weren't together. She would find herself thinking about and planning their next meeting. Whenever she heard that knock on her balcony door, her heart would jump with excitement. Since meeting Vincent every thought she had about the future had him in it. Now with her choice to keep the baby and Vincent's offer to be the father in their family unit, she only knew how 'right' the idea felt.

Could she be falling in love with Vincent? Every time she thought of him, a warm flush would come over her and she certainly enjoyed every embrace they had shared so far. Of course it hadn't gone beyond the hugging stage yet, but thoughts of it doing so were quite exciting. She wondered how his unique mouth would feel on hers.

Wow! She was thinking about kissing Vincent! Maybe she _was_ falling for him!

More thoughts along that line might have been forthcoming if she hadn't been so tired that she could no longer keep her eyes open.

The next morning Catherine decided that a shopping trip was the best way to keep her mind off of Vincent. As she shopped, she found out how wrong she had been. As she ordered the readers for the children, she thought of Vincent teaching them to read. Maybe one day the child she was carrying would be in that class too.

When she moved on to the yarn shop to help supply Mary and her knitters, Catherine could not help but wonder how every color she chose would look on Vincent, or how the softness would feel against his skin. She didn't even blink when her purchase total came to just over one thousand dollars.

Then she moved on to the meat market. She knew that Vincent would be upset with the expense of her plan, but meat every day was just something she took for granted and she didn't want his family to go without. The butcher at the market could not believe the order she placed, but was very glad to fill it and abide by her directions for delivery. On the first of the month he was to butcher and package up an entire cow, and then on the 15th of the month he was to do the same with a pig. The order was all to be delivered to Mr. Lee's tea shop and he was never to reveal who had placed the order. Once he had everything written down as she asked, Catherine added that she wanted this done every month until he was instructed to stop. She gave him her credit card and told him to keep a running bill.

Even as she was ordering the meat she could not keep thoughts of Vincent from her mind. How he and the community would enjoy it and the fact that he would most likely figure out where it came from without any effort. Catherine knew that he would be shocked and upset at the amount of meat that would arrive in the first delivery. She knew that he would end up scolding her for what she had done and could only imagine what would happen when the deliveries kept coming.

However, she needed to put those thoughts from her mind and concentrate on how she was going to handle lunch with Jenny. By the time she'd finished her shopping it was time to meet her friend.

Unlike Catherine, Jenny never seemed to be late for anything or at least that Catherine was aware of in all the time they had known each other. So it was no surprise to her that Jenny was already seated at a table when Catherine arrived at the restaurant.

"Sorry I'm late Jenny," she said in a rush as she hurried up to the table.

"I'm used to it!" her friend laughed as she rose, hugged her, and then sat back down. "Since I only get an hour for lunch I already ordered. Because you shouldn't have caffeine or alcohol I thought about ordering you milk, but then thought it would be too cliché. Anyway, I ordered you sparkling water and a house salad," Jenny added in triumph.

To be continued….


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Catherine sat across from Jenny shaking her head and grinning. "I was only two minutes late!" she protested. "How long have you been here?" 

"Five minutes, but I didn't want to waste any precious talk time with ordering and stuff. Now spill! I want details on what has been going on and you better not leave anything out!"

"I hardly know where to start Jen, there is just so much to tell," Catherine told her.

"Okay, well start with how you and this Vincent guy met," Jenny encouraged her.

"We met the night of my attack…"

Jenny jumped in, "He rescued you! How marvelously romantic! And then you must've had gratitude sex!"

"No, Vincent found me unconscious in the park. I wasn't in any condition to have sex!"

"But you said you got pregnant the night the two of you met!" Jenny protested.

The 'caught' look on Cathy's face immediately told her that this was something Cathy had forgotten she'd said. Her bright mind quickly went to work while her friend sat there trying to come up with an explanation. "Oh Cath!" Jenny gasped. Reaching across the table to take her friend's hands in hers, she asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Catherine questioned cautiously.

"That it had to have been part of the attack."

"How…" she couldn't finish the question.

"You said you got pregnant the night you and Vincent met, you just told me you were unconscious and in no condition to have sex so it had to have been…" her voice lowered over the last word as she looked around at the other diners, "Rape."

Catherine hung her head and nodded. She felt both regret and relief to have the truth out in the open with her best friend.

"Oh Cath! Did you think I wouldn't understand? Why didn't you tell anyone when you showed up after those ten days?"

"Because I didn't know until this week when I found out I was pregnant." Catherine went on to explain, "You see, when Vincent found me, he took me to his father who is a doctor. He treated me and Vincent nursed me back to health. They were aware of what had happened, but when I regained consciousness and didn't remember they thought they would spare me the hurt by not saying anything. It was only when I discovered I was pregnant and knew that it couldn't be Tom's that I began to question. That was when Vincent told me the full story. He offered to take responsibility if I didn't want anyone to know the truth, but it seems I'm not a very good liar and it really wouldn't be fair to Vincent."

"You love him!" Jenny declared.

"What? Who?"

"This Vincent, you love him!" Jenny stated firmly.

"Why in the world do you think that?" Catherine questioned incredulously.

"Because of the way you say his name! It's like a caress! You love him! Admit it!"

"Jen I had only started to wonder if I could be interested in him as more than a friend and here you are already jumping to love!"

"Oh don't give me that! Every time you think of him your heart skips a beat. You get a dreamy look whenever you utter his name. I can spot the signs kid! You're in love! Trust Aunt Jenny on this one!"

"You are crazy you know!" Cathy laughed, but she couldn't help but wonder if her friend was right.

Below Vincent had felt Catherine's guilt followed quickly by relief although he had no way to know that Jenny had just found out about the rape. Then he had felt Catherine's surprise followed by confusion about Jenny's declaration and her subsequent wonder.

He wondered what the feelings all meant as well as if he would discover their meanings. He knew he would see Catherine tonight, but the visit would be focused on meeting her friend. There was no way of knowing if the two of them would have time alone afterwards to talk.

Shaking off those thoughts, he brought his mind back to the math class he was teaching. The youngest students were just starting to add and subtract and William had aided that dry lesson by supplying raisins. Each student was asked to count out an equal amount and then they would subtract…by eating…the set amount. The first one to call out the right answer for the number of raisins remaining was given tem more raisins. It was a fun and healthy way to learn the concepts.

That evening, during dinner, Vincent's mind was clearly not on the conversation at the table. When Father had to call his son's name for the third time to get his attention, he finally questioned, "Vincent what has you so distracted? Has Mouse gotten up to another one of his hair-brained escapades?"

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Hmmm…what? Oh Mouse…no Father, or at least I don't think he's been up to anything new. I haven't seen him at all today."

"So what is it that is on your mind then?" Father was not giving up that easy.

Mary smiled from across the table, "Could it have anything to do with a certain young lady?"

"What ever would give you an idea like that Mary?" Father questioned with a shocked look.

"Well he has been mooning around like a young man in love," she responded with a knowing grin.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Father exclaimed. "Vincent, tell her that she is mistaken!"

Vincent gave a start at the sound of his name and looked from a smiling Mary to Father who was clearly waiting for a response to something Vincent had not heard. Carefully Vincent replied, "Yes Father, of course you are right."

"You see Mary!" Father crowed in triumph.

Mary simply sat there knowing Vincent had no idea what he had just agreed to and in her mind that just proved her point.

Vincent had been pacing in his chamber for an hour waiting for the sun to go down. Even though there were no windows or clocks to tell him the time, Vincent knew when the shadows were growing longer and unable to wait another moment he swung his cloak on and headed for the drainage tunnel in Central Park.

Remembering how Vincent had loved lighting her scented candles, Catherine had dimmer her apartment lights and began to light her them. A knock on the front door when she was only halfway through stopped her. Knowing it had to be Jenny, she went to the door to let her friend in.

Jenny had been about to greet her friend when she glanced over Catherine's shoulder and saw how dim the candlelit apartment was. "Why in the heck is it so dark in here?" she asked as she stepped through the door and flipped on the light switch on the wall.

"Because Vincent's eyes are sensitive to electric light," Catherine replied turning the switch back off. "If you give me a couple minutes, I was lighting more candles."

"He's sensitive to light? What is he a mole?"

"If in the strictest sense, you mean someth…one that lives under ground, then I guess I could answer 'yes'," Cathy told her.

"Huh?" Jenny questioned.

"I told you that Vincent was special that…"

Jenny interrupted her, "I know…I know…you want me to be nice to him because you think you might be in love with him even though I know…"

This time it was a knock on the balcony doors that interrupted what was being said. Catherine's heart jumped in fear that Vincent might have heard Jenny's comment, but he had knocked on the bedroom set of doors. As she rushed to answer it she tried to reassure herself that even Vincent's hearing couldn't be _that_ good!

Vincent had felt Catherine's dread that followed his knock and wondered if this meeting was something she was regretting setting up.

She searched his face as she opened the door trying to tell if he had heard. Vincent saw this and his doubts grew. Before she could greet him he said, "Catherine if you have thought better about this meeting, I could simply turn around and leave."

"Oh no Vincent! I want the two of you to meet!" she assured him.

"Then why were you feeling dread as I arrived?"

"I was only worried that Jenny and you wouldn't get along," she lied quickly.

Vincent's heart fell. She had never lied to him before and he wondered why she felt the need to do so now. What was it that she was trying to keep from him?

"Please come in," she begged, as she tugged on his hand. "Jenny is in the living room…"

"Are the two of you ever going to get in here or do I need to come in there to meet this guy Cath?" Jenny's voice called out from the other room.

With an amused glance at Vincent, Catherine explained, "Jenny has never been known for her patience."

"I heard that! And you know my answer has always been…that if I wanted patients, I would have become a doctor!"

To be continued….


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Catherine stepped into the doorway between the two rooms with a smile on her face. She wasn't aware that Vincent had remained in the shadows of the bedroom as she began her introduction, "Jenny, I would like you to meet Vincent." When Jenny just looked at her oddly, Catherine turned to see that he was not standing next to her like she had thought.

Reaching out for his hand she drew him into the light. "Vincent this is my friend, Jenny Aaronson." Catherine watched as Jenny's mouth fell open in shock and was about to defend Vincent to her friend when she felt him try to blend back into the shadows of the bedroom.

Holding firmly to his hand so he couldn't move away she was about to take her friend to task for her rudeness when Jenny began to speak, "Oh my gosh Cath! No wonder you have been keeping him a secret! He's downright GEORGEOUS!" Turning her comments to Vincent where she had been staring even while talking to Cathy she added, "If my best friend in the world wasn't in love with you, you can sure bet I would try and steal you away from her!"

Jenny!" Catherine gasped.

"What? It's true! Oh and Vinnie dear, in case you were wondering, the part about her being in love with you is too…even if I don't think she is ready to admit it yet. But let's get down to the important stuff, like do you have a brother, handsome?"

"No, he doesn't," Catherine answered at the same time as Vincent said, "Yes, I do, Ms. Aaronson."

"You do?" both Jenny and Catherine gasped in unison.

"Yes," he answered them, but was looking at Catherine when he added, "Devin and I were raised as brothers even though we are not related by blood."

"Oh…" Jenny sighed sadly. "Then he doesn't look like you?"

"No, he does not," Vincent confirmed.

"I don't remember any Devin in the people you introduced me to, Vincent," Catherine stated.

"He does not live Below. In fact I have not seen him in about twenty years."

"You were just a boy then! How old was Devin?" asked Catherine.

"Devin is five years older than I am. Father raised us both, after Devin's mother died in childbirth, and then myself, when Anna found me in the trash behind St. Vincent's hospital."

"In the trash?" Jenny gasped.

"How awful that someone would do that to an innocent baby!" Catherine added.

"I had people that loved and cared for me in my new home, so everything turned out well."

"Hey, why don't we all sit down so we can get to know each other better?" Jenny suggested brightly.

Catherine was torn, she had been going to offer to make tea for them, but not knowing what might come out of Jenny's mouth while she was in the kitchen, she was afraid to leave her alone with Vincent.

Sensing her unrest at her friend's suggestion, Vincent turned to Catherine and asked, "Is there something wrong Catherine?"

"No, I was only worried about leaving you alone with Jenny while I made tea."

"Why is that? She seems to have accepted my unusual appearance in a unique manner."

"Just promise me that you will take anything she says with a grain of salt!" she begged.

"Should I also do that with things she has already said?" he asked softly.

"Maybe you could wait until you hear them from me?" she requested with pleading eyes.

"I will endeavor to do so Catherine," he promised as he squeezed her hand and then moved across the living room to join Jenny.

Before he could even settle on the couch, Jenny started in, "Cathy told me you offered to step up and claim her baby as yours. That is a very noble thing to do."

"I only wished to protect Catherine from any further pain," he told her.

"Wow! You love her too!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Both of you say each other's name in the same way! It comes out like a caress! Hey don't get me wrong! I think it's cool that the two of you love each other. I only wish your absent brother looked like you! You could bet I would try and find him!"

To be continued….


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Ms. Aaronson, how is it…"

"Oh gosh! Don't be so formal! Call me Jenny!"

"Ummm, alright, Jenny. How is it that you are able to so easily accept my appearance?"

"Oh that's easy! First, anyone with a voice like yours could never be scary, and second, I have only to look in Cathy's eyes to know what she thinks of you. I can tell you that as long as you manage to keep that look on her face, you are okay in my book!"

"I thank you for that Ms…Jenny, but I am afraid you are incorrect about Catherine's feelings for me. Because I saved her life, what you are probably mistaking as love is gratitude. We have not known each other long enough for love…"

Jenny jumped in, "Oh don't give me that! Can you honestly tell me that you don't love her!"

At the look she saw on his face, Jenny continued, "There! You see! If you have had time to fell in love with her, then why do you think the same couldn't have happened to her?"

"Catherine is a beautiful woman, and I…"

Again Vincent was interrupted, "She may be beautiful, but she also has a heart of gold, not many people get to see that side of her. As for you, well, I think we already established how great you are. But you can trust me on this, that woman in the kitchen loves you. You can take it to the bank Vinnie!"

Catherine entered the room with the tea in time to hear the last part of Jenny's comment. "Jenny his name is Vincent, not Vinnie! What is it that he can take to the bank?" she asked, as Vincent got to his feet to take the tray from her hands.

"It was just an expression Cath. I was telling him he could trust me."

"I had already vouched for you Jenny. You really don't think Vincent goes around meeting just anyone. I told him you were a good friend and once you visit Below maybe you could become a Helper too. I know you are always looking for new places to donate all the free books you get."

"Books?" Vincent questioned, knowing Father's love of books as well as many others in his world, himself included.

"Jenny works in a publishing house as a publisher and lots of their authors will send a case of their newly published books to them. It's a thank you gift, so she is always looking for places to donate these extras. After seeing your father's library, I thought he might like to get some of them."

"That's a great idea Cathy, if you really think they would want them," Jenny agreed. She looked at Vincent for confirmation.

"They would be most appreciated M…Jenny. But Father is very careful about nothing too racy or provocative getting into the hands of the children."

Catherine suggested, "Why don't we have her send them to you through Mr. Lee and you could pass on only the ones that you feel would be suitable?"

"Sounds like a good compromise, but who is Mr. Lee?" Jenny questioned.

Vincent explained as they drank their tea and ate the cookies Catherine had bought. When he finished, Catherine told him about her shopping trip for the readers and the yarn, however, she deliberately left off the meat she had ordered and still he scolded her for doing too much. Jenny rolled her eyes, knowing more about Cathy's finances than he did, quite aware that her friend could have afforded much more than she had admitted to.

They all chatted a bit longer about general topics so Jenny could get to know Vincent better, then she broached the subject of when she might be able to visit his world.

"Usually that requires approval by our Council, but since the biggest concern is always how the visitor would react to meeting me, I can assure them that hurdle has already been taken care of," Vincent replied.

"Well then, how about this weekend?" Jenny asked eagerly.

Vincent told her, "I think that might be doable. I will let Catherine know as soon as I can what the Council says."

To be continued….


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

After that had been settled any time Vincent wasn't looking at her Catherine started to give Jenny head and eye signals that it was time for her to leave. However, her best friend enjoyed practical jokes and taunting Cathy too much to leave right away. It was nearly thirty minutes later when she finally took pity on her friend's desire to be alone with the man she might (yeah right!) be in love with.

Vincent couldn't help but be aware of what had been going on. He had sensed Catherine's desire to be alone with him and then when Jenny had ignored her less than subtle hints to leave, he was also aware of her frustration and peeved acceptance of her friend's refusal to take the hints.

With a clearly fake yawn, Jenny rose and said, "Well I guess I should leave you two lovebirds now. I would tell you not to do anything that I wouldn't do, but Cath has to know that if I had a guy as gorgeous as you alone in my apartment, the things I 'wouldn't do' would be VERY few!" She giggled at the shocked look on both of their faces. Giving them both hugs she headed for the door.

Catherine shook her head and sighed resignedly when Jenny's hug to Vincent had lasted twice as long as the one she had gotten. Vincent was an incredible hugger, but Jenny was going to have to learn that he was taken and that meant she needed to keep her hands off of Catherine's man…now wait a minute! Where had that thought come from? Her man? Just today she had been thinking that maybe she might be feeling more that friendship for Vincent, but that was a far cry from thinking of him as hers! It had to have been all Jenny's crazy talk about love that put that thought in her head. Didn't it?

She was still contemplating that as the door closed behind Jenny and she found herself alone with Vincent. Having no idea what to say to him with the thoughts that were running through her head, the only thing she could think to do was to play for time. "Vincent would you like some more tea and cookies?" she asked as she reached for the tray in order to rush to the kitchen and hide out for a while.

"That would be fine, Catherine, as long as you allow me to help you. You should not be straining yourself in your condition."

"Vincent, I'm pregnant, not dying! And making tea and opening a package of cookies is hardly strenuous work!" she protested, seeing her opportunity to clear her head slipping away.

Hanging his head at her rebuke, he said softly, "I am sorry Catherine. I was raised to always be helpful and to respect women in your condition. Life is so precious and should be guarded at every opportunity.

Catherine felt terrible then. In her desire to be alone to think she had hurt him. Vincent, who would never hurt another living being! "Vincent, I am the one who should be sorry! Jenny's talk stirred up thoughts I needed to sort out, but that was no reason to snap at you! Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Catherine. I could go now if you need some time alone," he offered.

"Oh no! Don't do that! I was being foolish! I know that love at first sight is real. After all, it was what happened to my parents. Even though it never happened to me before that is no reason to try and deny it! I mean, just because Jenny was the first one to say that I was in love with you, instead of me figuring it out on my own…" she trailed off as she realized that she had been babbling. Then, seeing the look on Vincent's face, it dawned on her just _what_ she had been babbling!

Vincent slammed the Bond closed before he started speaking. This was something just too important to take a chance on. He had to hear her say the words. "Catherine…are you saying that you love me?"

She dropped her head and his heart sank. He had misinterpreted what she had been saying! He was a fool! How could someone like Catherine love someone like…

To be continued….


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Yes Vincent," her soft words interrupted his private tirade. "I do love you. It took me longer to realize it than it should have because of all the other things going on in my life."

His head had shot up when she started to speak, then his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as she continued.

Catherine seeing his reaction, giggled a bit nervously, "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"I…I…" he stuttered. "I seem to find myself at a loss for words Catherine," he said and then immediately contradicted himself by continuing, "I never dreamed that something like this could happen to me. To have the woman that I love more than life itself return my feelings! It seems too good to be true! Completely impossible in fact."

"Someone once said that the impossible is just something that hadn't happened yet," she said, smiling gently at him.

"Catherine I do not know where a love between us could lead. You are a woman of this world and I must live in secret. How could we…"

"Vincent you are moving too fast. All of that will come in time. Most couples, when they just admit their love for each other, start with a kiss. The rest will fall into place when it happens. Not everything needs to be settled tonight."

He grinned sheepishly, "I am afraid that I am very inexperienced in these matters. You will have to guide me Catherine. I hope that doesn't put you off in how you feel about me."

"Nothing could do that Vincent. Why don't we just go back in to the couch and start slowly?" she suggested.

Vincent nodded shyly and took the hand she held out to him. When they got back to the couch, Catherine wisely let him sit down first. She had a feeling that if it had been the other way around he would have sat as far away from her as the couch would allow. This way, she could sit as close to him as she wanted.

He looked startled when she sat down so close to him. He had been so worried about this 'kiss' she wanted that he had hardly been aware of anything else. As embarrassing as it was, Vincent had to let her know that he had no idea what to do. "Catherine, I do not know how to start. I am so afraid of hurting you with my superior strength and fangs…"

Her fingers came up to rest on his unusually shaped mouth as she said, "Vincent I have seen you hug and carry the children Below, so you do know how to control your strength, and since you don't have holes in your lower lip from every time you eat, I can only assume you can also control your fangs. But, Vincent, does all this mean that you have never kissed a girl?" At the slow negative shake of his head, she couldn't help a follow up question, "So that means you have also never gone beyond that point?"

"No Catherine! Of course not!...Ummm does that bother you?"

"No Vincent it doesn't bother me at all. I do wonder how you got to be your age without a girlfriend. Are all the females Below blind?" When he looked confused at her question instead of answering her, Catherine moved on. "I'm not really sure what you can tell about me through this Bond you told me about. Like do you just know what I am feeling at any given moment or can it also tell you if there is something I want?"

"I suppose of you had a strong enough desire for something, then I might be able to sense what you wanted."

"So like, let's say I wanted to see you one night and we hadn't arranged to meet. If I thought about wanting to see you hard enough you might get the message and come to my balcony?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Or if I wanted you to put your arms around me and kiss me?" she grinned at him.

"I…ummm…" he stuttered.

"Vincent, can you or can't you tell how much I want you to kiss me?"

To be continued….


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Vincent tilted his head to one side with a look of concentration on his face, a maneuver Catherine was becoming familiar with. His answer came slowly, but clearly, "Yes Catherine I can tell, that doesn't however, tell me how to go about it."

"There is no magical formula Vincent. There are as many different ways of kissing as there are people. You simply start out slow and adjust accordingly as you discover what your partner likes."

He nodded his understanding and then pleaded, "Catherine, you will tell me if I am doing anything wrong or that displeases you, won't you?"

"Vincent in my heart, I honestly believe that you could never do anything to hurt me. Please trust in yourself and just kiss me," she encouraged.

After carefully considering her words and then testing the Bond just to be sure, Vincent was reassured that Catherine meant what she had said. Because even though he had not said the word 'hurt' it had been what was in his mind as he asked for her understanding. But now the time had come, he had no more reason not to kiss her and every encouragement from Catherine to do so.

He was frightened and yet very excited. Leaning over slowly so Catherine could still have the opportunity to pull away if she wanted to, he was finally so close that he could feel her breath on his cheek. It seemed that her heart was racing, but when he tested the Bond he discovered that it wasn't fear, but excitement. Catherine truly wanted him to kiss her as much as he wanted to do so. Some of his fear slid away at that realization and that allowed him to put one arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him.

The kiss, when it finally happened, was all that Catherine could have dreamed of. Oh it wasn't the most passionate kiss she had ever had and certainly not the most practiced. But for all that, Vincent's kiss was perfect!

As his unique mouth touched hers for the first time, Catherine gave a small sigh of pleasure. Vincent had opened the Bond completely so he would know at once if he was doing anything wrong and because of that he felt the pleasure she was feeling. He barely had time to register this as Catherine melted into him.

Vincent could hardly believe that this was happening! He was kissing Catherine! Their lips had actually barely met at first, but once she moved in closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck Vincent knew that she wanted more. Gently increasing the pressure of their kiss, something totally unexpected occurred!

Catherine pulled back with a shocked gasp and saw the bewildered amazement on Vincent's face. "What was that?" she exclaimed.

Then, before he could even try to formulate an answer she rushed on with, "It was almost as if I could feel what both of us were feeling at the same time! How is that possible Vincent? Do you think it has anything to do with this Bond you have told me about?"

"I believe it might have been Catherine. We could test it if you like?" he questioned cautiously. Not at all sure what this could mean if suddenly she could sense what he was feeling too! What might that mean for their relationship? How could he handle her knowing what was going on with him? Was he ready for something like this?

Slowly she nodded her head yes. Catherine was almost afraid to discover what this could mean. It was like the idea of going skydiving, exciting and terrifying all at the same time.

"Why don't you try and focus on what I am feeling right now?" he suggested and at the odd look she gave him, as if she didn't understand what he was talking about, he advised, "Just try and clear your mind and concentrate on any feelings that you know are not your own."

Catherine nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't focus on anything but wanting to kiss him again when she was staring into those intense blue eyes of his.

To be continued….


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"I just don't know for sure how this should work. I think I feel excitement but since I'm feeling that too, how can I tell if you are?"

"Is there anything other than excitement Catherine?" he asked cautiously.

"Fear," she responded and his heart jumped. Because Catherine still had her eyes closed she didn't see the guilty look on his face, or the surprise when she continued, "But again that could be from me."

"What are you fearful of Catherine?"

She opened her eyes before answering, "It's this Bond thing. I've never experienced anything like it before. I don't know what it could mean to our relationship. I mean would I know if you saw another woman and found her attractive?"

"Catherine I love you! You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me! No one could ever come close to you!" he insisted.

"Vincent!" she exclaimed, "I _felt_ that! I felt your love for me and the earnestness of what you said! It was amazing!"

He smiled at her excitement even if he couldn't help but be worried how this new connection between them would work out. "That is wonderful Catherine," he told her.

Looking at him with a quirky grin, she asked, "But how will I ever be able to do anything to surprise you now? You will know ahead of time!"

"Catherine you need to remember that I can only sense your feelings through the Bond. So while I might know you are excited about trying to surprise me I would have no way of knowing what you are excited about."

"Oh I guess that's okay then," she conceded, and after a thoughtful moment asked, "Do you think we could go back to kissing now? I mean we had hardly gotten started before we got interrupted."

Blushing a bit at the boldness of her request, he was nonetheless enthusiastic with her suggestion. Clearly Catherine wanted to repeat the experience and he had to admit that he did as well.

Seeing his blush, she asked, "Did I embarrass you Vincent?"

"As you have become aware tonight, this is all new to me and therefore I do not know how often…" he hesitated a moment before saying, "couples kiss. I did not want to seem too eager because I wanted to kiss you again so soon."

"Okay…because you are so new to this, let me explain something to you." She paused and looked at him to be sure that she had his attention before continuing. Vincent was staring at her intently and she was pretty sure that if there had been pencil and paper around he would have been trying to take notes, but by the look on his face, she was certain he was taking mental ones. "Vincent, I love you! You may kiss me anytime and anywhere you like! There is no such thing as too many kisses, or too often either for that matter, from the person that you love. Okay?" She wanted confirmation that he understood her words.

"I will endeavor to take you at your word Catherine. But I have many years to catch up on, so please be free to tell me if I ever cross a line with you that you do not want me to."

"I don't think that's possible Vincent, because right now all I can think about are more of your kisses," she answered with a bright smile.

Vincent returned her smile and taking her at her word like he had said he would, began to kiss once again the woman that he loved. Before he left her apartment for the night, he had become much more comfortable and practiced with kissing!

To be continued….


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Father was becoming very concerned about Vincent's newest habit of going Above every chance he got. When this had happened three nights in a row, he knew he was going to have to have another talk with his son about the dangers outside their protected world. Mary, on the other hand, watched this new behavior with a pleased motherly eye. She was sure that Vincent was visiting the young lady he had rescued from the park and if she didn't miss her guess, love was definitely in the air.

Below, everyone was in a buzz with the news of the new school readers for the children, as well as the shipment of yarn. Both of these things they knew came from Vincent's new friend, Catherine. Mary could hardly believe her eyes as she opened box after box of yarn. The color and material assortment was amazing, but from what she knew of the price of yarn, the most astonishing part of the delivery was what it must have cost!

Then there was the mystery of a very large meat delivery. No one knew who had sent it and there had been no note attached. When Mr. Lee had been questioned to see if he knew where it had come from, all he could tell them was that the butcher shop delivery man had said he only knew was where to bring it, not who had sent it.

Vincent, however, was pretty sure he knew where it had come from and planned to have a very stern conversation with the beautiful woman he believed was responsible.

That evening when he arrived on Catherine's balcony he was just a bit startled that she greeted him with a kiss, even after all they had shared the night before. He accepted her invitation to come in, but before he removed his cloak, he reached into one of the deep pockets and brought out two envelopes. One was very thick, and the other small and covered in pretty flowers.

He explained that the latter was from Mary thanking Catherine for the yarn and that the other was from the children showing their thanks for the new readers. Catherine took them and read Mary's first. It was written on a single sheet of Mary's very precious personal stationary, she thanked Catherine profusely for the generous gift, and said that it would be put to very good use.

The messages from the children were in forms of pictures since they couldn't read yet it stood to reason they weren't writing either. Most were stick figured children with books in their hands and lots of X's and O's drawn on the paper.

Catherine looked up from the wonderful messages and asked with a cheek grin, "Are you the one that is supposed to deliver all of these hugs and kisses?"

Blushing slightly because he was still new to this relationship business, he gave her a shy grin and said, "If you would like me to Catherine, I am sure that I could do that."

She giggled and reached out to hug him, "Oh Vincent, how long do you think it will take you to understand that I will always want your kisses?"

He seemed to take her question seriously and after thinking about it for a moment, answered, "Maybe a year, or less, if I try really hard."

"Oh Vincent, what am I going to do with you?" she sighed in mock frustration.

This question however, reminded him of the delivery he hadn't yet mentioned to her. "Catherine today, along with the readers and yarn we also received a large shipment of beef. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

He felt her jump of guilt through the Bond, then knew without a doubt that she had been their benefactor, but not being aware of that Catherine tried to bluff her way out of it, "Now why would you ask me that?"

"Because all the deliveries arrived on the same day," he ticked off one on his finger. "You and I had talked about the shortage of meat Below," another finger went up. "And, at that time you had offered to help with the situation," his third finger went up and he stood there looking at her sternly waiting to see if she would deny it.

This time it was Catherine's turn to blush because she had been well and truly caught. "Alright, Vincent, yes it was me. But in my defense I only wanted to do something to help your community! You aren't really mad at me are you?"

To be continued….


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Trying and failing to keep the stern look on his face Vincent relented and gave her a toothy grin. "Catherine unless you were doing something that would endanger yourself I doubt I could ever be truly angry with you. Everyone is very excited about the gift and I am sure William is already planning many different ways to use it."

"I'm so glad Vincent!" she beamed. "I really did want to do something that would express my thanks for the warm caring treatment I got while I was Below."

"Then why didn't you send a note saying that with your gift Catherine?"

"Because I didn't want your father to think I was trying to buy my way into the tunnels. So I thought the anonymous give would be best."

He nodded his understanding. At times, Father was a bit difficult to reason with. Catherine could very well have been right about this.

When Vincent didn't reply, she thought it might be a good time to change the subject. "I made some tea for us and got a special treat when I was at the store today. I have to admit they have been a favorite of mine since childhood. Have you ever had chocolate covered cherries Vincent?"

"We do not get much chocolate Below Catherine and on the rare occasions we do it usually goes to the children first. Quite honestly I haven't had any kind of chocolate in almost a year and never the cherries covered in it that you mentioned."

"Well then! You are in for a real treat! These are to die for! And I bought a whole box!" she told him as she headed to the kitchen to get the tea and treats.

Once the tea was poured, Catherine opened the box and offered first choice to Vincent. He ever so delicately lifted one out of its plastic tray and then did something that surprised and delighted her. He lifted the candy to his nose and inhaled deeply of the special aroma. Then he took a small nibble, but it was enough!

The syrupy juice inside the chocolate coating escaped and dribbled down his chin. Vincent looked startled and tried to catch it with his tongue, but by that time more juice had oozed onto his fingers and he didn't know what to mess to try and clean up first.

She, of course, was of not help at all because she was giggling hysterically at his plight.

"Catherine! Is there some secret way that you are supposed to eat these delicious but disastrous treats?"

Attempting to control herself enough to answer him, she explained, "There are actually a number of ways to eat them Vincent…however, none of which is yours!" She almost started laughing again when she saw the vexed look on his face, but took pity on him long enough to advise, "Some people put the whole thing in their mouth at once. Then some eat it right a way while others just let it melt in their mouth until the chocolate is gone and they reach the inside flavors. Now I always thought that allowed the experience to be over too fast, so I am of the school of eating half of it at a time…"

Vincent interrupted to protest, "But that would still allow the liquid in the center to leak out!"

She did giggle just a bit at his protest, but quickly went on to tell him, "The way to eat it half at a time is to either bite the top or the bottom off first."

"How do you decide which to do?" he questioned.

"It all depends on which you decide your favorite part is. You, of course, want to save that part for last. So, if you like the cherry best, you would turn the candy upside down and bite the bottom off thus eating the cream first and saving the cherry for last. But, if you like the cream best, then you would bite the top off, eating the cherry first."

"Which do you do Catherine?"

This time she laughed gaily, "I am fickle! One time I will eat the cherry first and the next, I will save it till last. Are you sure you can love someone so indecisive as I, Vincent?"

Smiling back at her as he finally popped the remainder of the candy into his mouth and reached for a napkin to clean his fingers and chin, Vincent replied, "I think that I might be able to put up with that idiosyncrasy if I try very hard Catherine."

To be continued….


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Good!" Catherine stated taking a candy for herself and passing him the box so Vincent could have a second one. She waited to see how he would choose to eat this one.

Then she noticed something right before he got the chocolate covered cherry to his mouth. "Wait!" she exclaimed, and he instantly halted his movement.

Looking at her quizzically as she moved closer to him, he wondered at the intense playfulness he felt from her through the Bond. He didn't have long to wonder though as she told him, "You missed a spot!"

Understanding the words he was still a bit unclear on their meaning until she moved in VERY close and she licked him!

Vincent jumped back in startled surprise as far as the couch back would let him as she impishly grinned up at him. "I think I got it all, but in the interest of thoroughness, I should probably be sure," she teased as she once again moved in close and began to lick and suck all over his chin and lips.

"Catherine…I am pretty sure I did not leave as much of a mess as your search would seem to indicate," he told her in a strained voice.

At first she was confused by the strain in his voice until her hand accidently brushed against evidence of why he might sound that way. Quickly trying to test their Bond as he had taught her to last night, Catherine felt his desire as clearly as if it were her own. Her body instantly responded in kind and she whispered his name as she leaned against him and kissed him passionately.

As she had moved in closer for the kisses she wanted and her hand had brushed against his arousal Vincent was mortified! He tried to get further away from her soft appealing body, however, he was trapped against the corner of the couch and Catherine seemed determined to stay right where she was!

"Catherine," he pleaded, when she had taken a moment to take a breath "We need to stop!"

Pulling back just enough to see his face, she asked, "Why Vincent? Why do we need to stop?"

He looked a bit startled at her question, almost as if he expected that the answer was so obvious that she should already know the answer. Seeing that she really didn't seem to understand, Vincent answered her, "Because it is not proper."

"Proper?" she sputtered, and then trying to control her laughter she declared, "Vincent this is the 1980's! We aren't in Victorian England!"

"But I was taught to respect woman, and my…ummm…physical reaction is _very_wrong to a proper lady."

"Oh hogwash! Vincent what you are feeling is perfectly normal and natural! You love me…correct?" she waited for him to reply.

"Yes Catherine!" he responded instantly.

"Okay then, and you enjoy kissing me?"

"Yes," he said again.

"And can you honestly tell me that you haven't thought of us going beyond kissing? Maybe even to making love?"

"I ummm," his blush was really all the answer she had needed.

"Vincent, that is normal! When you love someone, like we love each other it is only natural that you would think of making love to that person!"

He stared at her for a moment before daring to ask, "Catherine, does that mean that you have had those kinds of thoughts about me…us?"

"Of course I have Vincent! I've pictured us making love in your bed in your chamber, as well as here in my bed, and once I even wondered what it might be like if we were together in one of the bathing chambers or even the Mirror Pool."

Vincent knew without a doubt that she was telling him the truth because the Bond was open, but her words had an effect on his body that caused his cheeks to turn fiery red.

"Now come on Vincent! I've told you my fantasies about us, can you really sit there and tell me you haven't had thoughts like that about us?"

He hung his head, letting his hair partially cover his blush and quietly said, "I have Catherine. But I was brought up to believe that things like that, outside of marriage, were wrong and hence because I have known from a very early age that love and marriage were out of the question for me, that I should never have thoughts and feelings like these."

To be continued….


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Now wait just a minute! I don't know who has been feeding you this line of bull, but I can assure you that is exactly what it is! A line of bull! People have these feelings ALL THE TIME! There is nothing wrong with them and…wait a minute …what was that nonsense about no love and marriage for you?" Catherine demanded.

Vincent repeated what he had said and watched the disbelief form on her face. "I think we have already blown that ludicrous idea out of the water, haven't we?"

"What do you mean Catherine?"

"Well you and I love each other, so that is already half of what 'could never happen to you' right there! And although I am not sure how you handle weddings Below, I still kind of hope that one day we might be moving in that direction…"

When his mouth fell open in astonishment at her words, Catherine had to pause a moment to try and figure out what the reason might be. Didn't he want to marry her? Had he just not gotten that far in his thoughts about them? Did he honestly believe that no one would want to be his wife? Or was it that maybe he thought that a 'proper lady' would never bring up the subject of marriage, because that was the man's job? Or could it be that he was just amazed at her boldness in saying her feelings out loud? The Bond was no help because as untrained as she was, all she could feel from him was shock. There was no way of knowing which reason caused his feelings.

"Vincent I can see and sense that you are shocked. Will you please tell me why? I have a lot of thoughts running through my head, but it would be easier if I knew what you were thinking."

"Catherine when we first talked about our love for each other last night I tried to tell you that I didn't know where it could go. I never dreamed you would think about marriage to me when I was raised to believe that would not be my life's path. But, even so you have to know that I could never be married here in your world. Besides the way I look, I do not even have a last name!"

"Oh I can grasp the not being married here Above, but this silliness that you can't ever be married is crazy! Do you have some kind of way that people Below show others that they want to be viewed as life partners?"

"Yes, we have had a few weddings Below and some of them have even been registered Above, but Catherine you are a woman of this world! I couldn't ask you to give that up to live Below with me!"

"Well why ever not? I would be happy to be your wife one day and as for living Below, I am sure that there could be a way that we could make a mixture of our two worlds work. I could live Below and work Above for one!" she declared with a triumphant smile.

"You would marry me?"

With one of the sweetest smiles he had ever seen on her face Catherine questioned, "Are you asking me Vincent, or are you still, in your disbelief, trying to find out if I am telling you the truth?"

He hung his head slightly and replied, "As much as I wish I were brave enough for it to be the former, I am unfortunately afraid that it was the latter."

"Oh," she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice that she couldn't hide. "Well maybe one day you will be brave enough for the first one. I don't think it should be too hard to do when I have made it pretty clear what my answer would be. Also, if you haven't gotten your answer to your question from my statement then perhaps I should do what my old soccer coach used to do to us when we asked dumb questions."

"What was that Catherine?"

"She would thunk us on the back of the head."

"Thunk?"

"Yes, it is a highly technical term meaning…oh never mind the meaning…let me demonstrate," she said and reached out to give him a not so gentle tap on the back of his golden head.

To be continued….


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Vincent looked at her startled, and questioned, "Your coach would _strike_ you?"

"Well I would hardly call that a strike, but yes, when we did or said something particularly stupid, she would give us a wake up call. It was very effective!"

"I can imagine," he agreed.

"So then…we are clear on the matter of whether or not I would want to marry you?"

"Yes Catherine," he quickly replied.

"Are we as equally clear on the idea of physical reactions to our kissing being perfectly normal and natural?"

This time however, Vincent hesitated in his answer. "I still have my doubts about the propriety of my reaction though Catherine."

"Well Vincent, I can tell you that I react too when you kiss me!"

"You do?" he gasped.

"Of course I do! But with a woman it isn't as obvious. We have the advantage of our clothes most often being able to hide our reactions. If I weren't wearing a bra, I am sure that you would've been able to tell that my nipples hardened and I also got wet…Do you know what I mean by that Vincent?" she asked gently.

Blushing once again, he nodded, "Father has many medical books and I have read about such things."

"You just never thought someone would react that way about you?"

"Yes Catherine."

She sighed, "Vincent I am sure that all the girls in the tunnels have creamed their jeans about you at least once in their lives!"

"Catherine we do not get many pairs of jeans Below and when we do, they are usually reserved for the men on the work crews because of their durabil…"

She 'thunked' him!

"Catherine what was that for?"

"For you?"

"I gathered that! May I inquire as to why?"

"You may, but doing so leads me to question the intelligence that I believed you possessed." When he only waited for her to go on, she sighed and explained, "I was talking to you about the girls in the tunnels having highly erotic thoughts about you and you started to give me a lecture about the uses of jeans Below!"

"Oh," was all he said.

Testing the Bond was starting to feel normal to her and when she did, she felt embarrassment and some humiliation from Vincent. She felt bad that she had pushed him so hard in one night, but someone had to teach him that he was a desirable man and not the monster he had been led to believe he was! But now was the time to back off, "Vincent would you like some more tea?"

Stunned as well as relieved at the mundaneness of her question, he gratefully latched on to the change of subject and eagerly said he would.

Catherine hid an amused smile as she got up to reheat the water. In some ways Vincent was mature beyond his years, but when I came to women and sexuality, he still reacted like a young boy!

They drank their tea and shared a few unheated kisses before he departed for home that night.

The next night went pretty much along the same lines although Vincent was becoming more comfortable with their relationship and not so embarrassed when his body reacted to their kisses.

That night they spent some time on the phone with Jenny making plans about where and what time to meet Catherine for her first visit Below. Vincent reported that he had informed the Council about her and that although they were leery about someone so new as Catherine recommending another new person, they would have to go with Vincent's assessment since he had already met the woman. The time they settled on was 11:30 and the place was to be in Catherine's apartment because finding her way to the basement on her own might prove difficult. The two of them would travel to the basement together where Vincent would be waiting for them to escort them to lunch in the dining hall.

Jenny could hardly contain her excitement about the upcoming visit and it proved very hard to get her off the phone. She had so many questions and wanted to ask them to Vincent directly. He was still new to using the phone and Catherine could tell that he did not like it at all. She tried her best with subtle hints to get Jenny off the line, but nothing was working. Finally she simply told her that they were going to bed and hung up. Catherine grinned at Vincent's shock look and told him, "She can just wonder until tomorrow if I meant that we were going to bed together!"

To be continued….


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Vincent gasped, "But Catherine, your reputation!"

She giggled indulgently at him, "Oh Vincent you've never had college roommates, but they live to outdo, up stage, or downright shock each other, whenever possible. It would raise your hair if I told you some of the pranks Jenny and I pulled on each other!"

"I might not be as naive as you believe Catherine. While I never had college roommates, I did have a brother and I can tell you Devin certainly pulled his share of pranks!"

"Ah, you say Devin did, but not you. Did you play pranks as well Vincent?"

He looked a bit sad as he replied, "I was younger than the other boys. While they let me tag along, mostly because Devin insisted, I was deemed too young to take part.

"Well come April Fools Day next year we will have to make sure you get a chance to rectify that!"

"Just what do you have in mind Catherine?"

"Oh I don't know yet, but with months to plan I'm sure that we can come up with something spectacular!"

More kisses were shared that evening until one of them became much more heated than any that had come before. Even though Vincent had been learning quickly, that kiss had almost sent him over the edge.

He abruptly broke off the kiss, jumped to his feet, and headed for the door. He might have made it out on to the balcony if Catherine's plaintive calling of his name hadn't stopped him.

Stopping mid stride, he didn't turn to face her as he asked, "Yes Catherine?"

"I'm sorry," she told him in a voice barely above a whisper, but he heard her and his heart melted.

Turning around he looked into her sad eyes and said, "Catherine this was not your fault. There is nothing to apologize for."

"Then why are you running away?" she wanted to know.

She almost felt the sigh he gave as he shook his head and admitted, "I let my upbringing scare me into flight. I am sorry Catherine."

"Then will you come back?" she asked holding out her hand to him.

"I should go Catherine. It is late and we do have Ms…Jenny's visit to prepare for."

Catherine sighed as well at that and leaving the couch, approached him. "I guess you're right, but could I have one more kiss before you go?"

He was a bit reluctant to allow that after finally being able to get himself under control from the last kiss. But, he had already learned he could deny Catherine nothing, so with a nod he opened his arms to her and she flew the rest of the distance between them into his arms.

She had no qualms at all about taking the kiss straight to passionate. Early on she had learned how sensitive the cleft in his upper lip was and now her sneaky tongue headed right for it.

Vincent groaned and pulled away. "I do need to go now Catherine!" Not even allowing her a chance to say good-bye, he spun on his heel and quickly left.

She didn't even try to conceal her grin of glee because after all, he had already gone. She couldn't wait until the next time they were alone together!

Catherine was only a bit over two months along in her pregnancy and she knew from her friend Nancy Tucker that most women didn't start showing until some time in their fourth month. However, that didn't stop her from standing naked in front of her full length mirror every chance she got just to see if she could find any changes in her body caused by her pregnancy.

That morning was no different and that was why she was only half dressed when Jenny's knock came on the door. "I'm getting dressed, let yourself in, the door is unlocked," she called out from the bedroom.

"Hey! That really wasn't a very smart thing to do! What if I had been a burglar? And you telling him that you were naked and the door was open?"

"Well you weren't, and you aren't. Plus I'm not and it wasn't!"

"Huh?" Jenny eloquently questioned.

To be continued….


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Catherine laughed at her friend's perplexed look. She ticked her answers off on her fingers, "You weren't a burglar, and you aren't a he! Plus, I'm not naked, I said I was getting dressed, and the door wasn't open, only unlocked."

Jenny shook her head as she watched Cathy slide into her shoes, and grab a light jacket. "I'm ready now," she informed her friend.

Having been told that the tunnels were on the cool side Jenny had also dressed a bit warmer than the weather Above called for. She told Cathy to lead on and the two were on their way to the basement.

Vincent met them at the bottom of the ladder leading from her basement doorway. He greeted them and they headed to the dining hall.

It was fun to watch Jenny as the three of them made their way down the passages. Her eyes flitted every where, but that wasn't the amusing part. What made it so funny was all there was to see were the dirt floors, and stone walls lit occasionally by a torch mounted on them. Jenny, however, seemed to find it endlessly fascinating.

The passageways were oddly empty, granted Catherine hadn't been there very many times, but she could never remember them being completely empty like they were today. Vincent sensed her confusion, but he knew that the community didn't get many new visitors so they would all be waiting to meet them in the dining hall.

It was as if every one in the room had been waiting for their arrival. As the three entered all eyes focused on them. Vincent himself had never been comfortable being the center of attention after Father had drilled it into his head that his differences were not something to be happy about. So he had always found ways to assist the community while still remaining in the background. For example, he would direct plays rather than act in them.

Now here he stood between two women who were of interest to everyone in the room and it was cleared they were looking to him to introduce them. Taking a breath, he cleared his throat and the room instantly fell quiet. He began by indicating Catherine, "I know some of you met Catherine Chandler when she was here recovering, and I believe everyone is aware that she is our benefactor for the new school readers and large quantity of yarn we received." Then turning slightly he went on, "This is Jenny Aaronson, she is a long time friend of Catherine's. She is a book publisher and would like to become a Helper by donating any extra books that they have."

A round of applause greeted his words and as some people started towards them for personal introductions. Vincent held up his hands and asked, "Will every one please let these ladies fill their plates and get settled before you come to say hello?"

The few that were approaching fell back with smiles and Vincent guided Catherine and Jenny to the food line.

As Catherine filled her plate she took a moment to tell William how good the stew smelled and thanked him for such a nice meal. He looked her right in the eye, winked and said, "No, thank _you_."

Vincent caught this comment and suppressed a smile at Catherine's start of surprise. He had told only William who was responsible for the meat delivery and that very large teddy bear of a man had almost broke down in tears when he thought of how amazing the gift would be for the entire community. He had wanted Vincent to convey his special thanks to Catherine, but Vincent told William he could do it himself the next time she came to visit the tunnels.

When they reached the end of the food line, Vincent guided the two ladies over to the table where Father and Mary were already sitting.

Father, proper gentleman that he was, stood as the three arrived and offered his hand to Jenny as Vincent introduced him, "Jenny this is Father. He is the leader of our community and the man that raised me."

"Ms. Aaronson it is good to meet you," Father said.

"A pleasure to meet you too Sir." She wondered at Vincent's odd wording of the introduction and why he hadn't told her his father's name. Mentally shrugging it off, she looked at Mary and asked, "Is this your lovely wife?"

To be continued….


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Mary blushed prettily.

Father blustered.

Catherine tried to hide a grin.

Vincent seemed to be the only one able to answer her. "Jenny, this is Mary. She is a mother to all of us here in the tunnels and is Father's right arm."

"So they aren't married?" Jenny asked for clarification.

"We are not, Ms. Aaronson," Father reported as he retook his seat.

Vincent pulled out the bench for Jenny and Catherine. He then walked around the table and took a seat next to Mary facing Catherine.

"We are happy that Catherine has brought you to meet us Ms. Aaronson," Mary said, then added, "And I want to thank you again Catherine for the yarn. It was so very generous!"

"You are most welcome Mary. I know you and the other ladies will put it to good use."

"We most certainly will!"

"Ms. Aaronson…"

Jenny interrupted Father, not knowing this was something no one but Mouse ever dared to do, "Oh please call me Jenny! Ms. Aaronson is so formal."

Father stared at her for a moment as if trying to decide if he should scold her, but instead continued what he had started to say before the interruption, "Publishing must be a fascination business, won't you tell us about your work?"

"It does have it's moments, but mostly it is just a lot of hand holding for a bunch of neurotic writers," she admitted with a giggle.

"I see," Father replied with a slightly disapproving bite at her lack of propriety.

"Oh don't get me wrong, most of them are really great writers, but anyone that has the balls to write 'Sex Lives of the Rich and Famous' shouldn't have to have their hands held through a book signing tour!"

Mary was blushing again.

Vincent was a bit uncomfortable.

Catherine was worried how Father would react and didn't have long to wait.

His back stiffened, his eyes widened, and you could almost see the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he declared, "Ms. Aaronson that kind of book is most certainly NOT acceptable here! If that is the type of literature you represent we will need to decline your offer of donations."

"I am sorry…Sir," the hesitation was because she still didn't know his name, although Father did not realize that and thought instead that Catherine's friend was not sure he deserved to be called that after his comment. "We do represent all kinds of books. Many are children's stories, and family books. Vincent had told me that you would not want anything racy, that was why Catherine suggested that he could vet anything I sent down and only pass along what he thought would be appropriate."

"As you can probably guess Ms. Aaronson, my son is not a worldly man. It would not be a wise choice for him to be subjected to books like you mentioned."

Normally Jenny's unique sense of humor would have led her to ask 'Do you mean the children or family books?', but she could tell this pompous man would not have appreciated the joke. So instead she replied, "I will be very careful of what I send down and try very hard not to shock Vincent's sensibilities in any way."

Although her voice sounded completely sincere, Catherine could tell from the gleam in her friend's eye that her comment was very tongue in cheek.

Father, thank heavens, did not know Jenny as well and taking her at face value, said conceding, "I guess that would be alright then."

Catherine could feel the silent resentment that Vincent was feeling through the Bond about Father's comments. Here he had just implied that Vincent was a callow young boy in front of their guests instead of the grown man that he was.

She couldn't reach across the table to take his hand without making the situation worse, so instead she slipped off one shoe and ran her toes up his leg from ankle to knee hoping that he would understand that she was trying to be comforting.

Vincent, having never been in a relationship before, was startled and almost jumped up from the table at the contact. His eyes flew to Catherine and he opened the Bond in the hopes of figuring out why she would initiate such an intimate act while they were in a public place!

To be continued….


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

What Vincent found surprised him. Catherine's eyes and heart were full of compassion and she was sending comforting thoughts his way. He was a bit confused at what he thought were the mixed signals, but decided to go with her feelings rather than his.

He smiled at her and in doing so almost missed Mary's diplomatic answer. "I think since Vincent teaches so many of our reading and literature classes that he would be the perfect person for the job." She also hadn't missed the silent communication going on between Vincent and Catherine and was pleased by it.

Catherine could see in Father's eyes that he was inclined to grumble about that, so she rushed in to ask Mary what plans were already in place for the yarn. She was told that many projects had been started for the children, and Mary herself had chosen the sapphire blue yarn with the sweater vest pattern on the label.

"However, with as cool as it is here I thought I might adapt the pattern to include sleeves since there was more than enough yarn."

"That's a great idea Mary," she agreed. "Who do you have in mind for the finished project?"

Mary grinned, "Well I think there is only one choice since the color matches Vincent's eyes so perfectly."

Vincent was about to protest that he really didn't need a new sweater when Catherine smiled and told Mary, "I was thinking that when I picked out that color."

"I had a feeling you might have been," Mary responded.

Father had been watching this interchange and was about to put in his two cents worth when Jenny jumped in with, "I hear that you are quite a Shakespeare fan Sir." After that the two of them were focused on talk about their personal favorites of the bard's works.

William himself had to come and shoo them out of the dining room, because none of his young helpers had the courage to ask Father to move so the table could be cleaned. The five planned to meet in Father's study in a while, after Catherine and Vincent gave Jenny a brief tour of the tunnels.

Jenny was endlessly fascinated by everything they showed her and was disappointed when the tour was over and Vincent said they should head back to Father's study.

"Hey, I have a question!" Jenny declared.

Catherine couldn't keep from laughing. "Another one?" she asked. Jenny had probably asked about one hundred questions already during their tour.

"Yes, another one!" Jenny sniped with a grin. "Why haven't you told me your dad's name? What is with all this formal 'father' stuff? I mean I can see that he is a bit stuffy, but is his name a secret or something?"

Catherine was going to let Vincent answer her friend, since the truth was, she had wondered those same things herself. When she saw the odd look on Vincent's face, she tried to see if the Bond would be of any help. What she discovered there was that he was both confused and a bit surprised.

"As far back as I can remember everyone has always called him Father, even Mary. I started to do so as soon as I could speak and by the time I might have been old enough to question it, it was so natural that I guess I didn't think anything more of it. I do not know if he planned to keep his name a secret, only that when he came Below it was because he was rejecting the world Above, so maybe he rejected his Above name as well. All my life he has told me how awful the world Above is. I suppose when we get to his study you could ask him," Vincent offered.

"Chicken!" Jenny teased and then said, "Sure I'll do your dirty work for you, but if I do, the next time I come down here for a visit you have to promise to take me back to the magic bridge! All those voices from nowhere were so cool!"

"I would be glad to take you anytime you wish Jenny. You do not need to do something you do not wish to do just to get me to take you."

"Aw heck, Vincent! I was only kidding! Besides that, Cath can tell you I love to stir things up. So I would have fun trying to get an answer from him about his name."

To be continued….


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Jenny you do need to tread carefully, this could be a very sensitive subject with him," Catherine advised.

"Sure, sure!" Jenny blithely promised just as Vincent told them they had arrived.

Upon entering the room that appeared to be filled with books from ceiling to floor. Jenny gasped, "Wow! This place looks like a public library blew up!"

Father and Mary were already seated in the room. He bristled, "I am aware that the area could use some straightening up, but I do not believe it is _that _bad!"

"Oops!" Jenny giggled. "Sorry about that, but Cath can tell you I am known for my permanent 'foot in mouth' disease."

"Father this might actually be a good project for a few of my classes. We could work on straightening your study up," Vincent suggested.

Then Catherine popped in with, "If you gave them pencil and paper the children could write down the titles of any books they haven't read. Also filing the books in alphabetically order or by author would help them with their spelling."

"That's a wonderful idea Catherine!" Mary exclaimed. "Father and Vincent are always looking for new books to add to the children's reading list and this way you would have their own lists to go by!"

"Yes that will be very useful. Thank you Catherine," Vincent offered with a smile.

Blushing just a bit at the admiration in his eyes, she quickly changed the subject, "Is there any tea left, Mary? I'm sure we could all use a cup."

"Oh yes, there's plenty. Come and sit down children I will pour you some and William sent along some cookies too."

Father watched the activity as he tried to figure out a way to keep classrooms of children from swarming through his study. What might look like a mess to others, was an organized chaos to him. Most of the time he knew right where the book he wanted was, or at the very least, what stack it was in. Even under Vincent's supervision a group of children could cause serious problems among his books. Unfortunately he would look churlish to refuse the help especially after even he had said it needed to be done. But after so much approval he was almost certain he was going to have to resign himself to the endeavor. However, he would most assuredly be close at hand to supervise!

Jenny's comment interrupted his thoughts, "You have an amazing world down here Mr…you know I don't even know your name Sir!"

"Everyone just calls me Father," was the answer she received.

"Yes, but you aren't my father. Certainly you have some other name that I could call you!" Jenny insisted.

Mary's tea cup was paused halfway to her mouth in shock. No one had ever challenged Father in such a way!

"Ms. Aaronson," it was clear that whenever Father was displeased with Jenny he would use this more formal form of address. Catherine wondered if he would ever call her Jenny again or if after today Vincent would be instructed to not invite her friend back again. "When the world Above rejected me I came Below where I found myself. Through no actual planning I brought together others that were living here in the tunnels for one reason or another. Somehow during that time people began to refer me as Father and Father I have been for over forty years now. So Father, or Sir, if you would prefer a more non patriarchal address, will suit me fine."

Jenny considered his words for a time and the other three in the room waited with almost bated breath to see what her response to his statements would be. Finally she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess it will have to be Sir then, I somehow doubt you would respond to 'hey you'!"

When Jenny's declaration had started Father, feeling reassured she would question him no further, had lifted his cup to take a sip of tea. However, her 'hey you' ending had almost caused him to choke on it!

Vincent got to his feet to pat Father on the back, glad he was behind the man who had raised him so he couldn't see the struggle he had to keep a straight face. Catherine and Mary were able to hide their smiles behind their teacups. But Jenny didn't even try. She just grinned unrepentantly.

To be continued….


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

When Father had recovered Vincent quickly suggested that he escort Catherine and Jenny back Above since it was almost dinner time. Catherine had been hoping they would be invited to partake of another of William's wonderful meals, but knew when to leave well enough alone.

Vincent felt Catherine's disappointment through the Bond, but also sensed that she understood his haste in removing Jenny from Father's presence.

They arrived at the threshold to Catherine's building and Jenny turned to Vincent. Giving him an enthusiastic hug she said, "It was loads of fun big guy! I can't wait to come back! Now I will wait at the top of the ladder for Cath, I'm sure the two of you want a chance to suck face."

Catherine shook her head at her friend's irrepressible attitude and grinned at the shocked look on Vincent's face.

"Suck face!" he questioned in a daze.

With a giggle Catherine replied, "It was her way of saying she knew you might want to kiss me good-bye."

"Why did she not say that then?"

"It's just Jenny's way. You'll get used to her eccentricities. Now did you want to suck face with me before I go…or not?" she teased with a wide grin.

"I would like to kiss you Catherine," he told her quietly.

"I hoped that you would," she whispered back to him. Stepping into his open arms they shared a tender kiss that was more romantic than heated and when they parted Catherine asked, "Will you come and see me tonight? I can get rid of Jenny right after dinner…"

He smiled at her eagerness to see him again so soon after spending the entire afternoon together. "I will come Above an hour after sunset," he promised.

"Good! I'll see you then!" with a quick peck on his unique nose she turned and headed for the ladder.

Catherine knew that Vincent stayed near the threshold to be sure she had arrived safely even though Jenny's chatter would have drowned out the sounds of him leaving. "Oh my gosh Cath! What an amazing place and guy too! It's really too bad that his brother doesn't look like him. I'm guessing there's not much chance of you getting tired of this one and letting me have a chance with him!"

"JEN!" Cathy protested.

"What? You can't tell me that if I had met him first you wouldn't be thinking the same thing right now! So are you going to tell me how he is in bed?"

"I am not!" Cathy told her friend.

"Now is that because you don't know, or is it that you don't want me to know so I become even more jealous of you and begin to plot your murder so I can comfort the big guy and then when the time is right, move in and capture him for my own!"

Catherine might have protested that her best friend in one statement spoke of killing her and stealing the man that she loved…she might have…but she was laughing too hard to do so.

As Vincent walked back to the central hub of tunnels, he sensed Catherine's laughter and was glad that she was having such a good time with her friend. He had a feeling that his evening would not be as pleasant since he was pretty sure he was going to get an earful of complaints from Father. He also wondered if he would ever learn his parent's real name. The thought had never occurred to him until Jenny had brought it up and he was now fairly sure it would remain in the back of his mind until the matter was resolved.

Father had started his campaign to stop the children from messing around in his study while Vincent had been walking the visitors out. However, he was quickly shot down by Mary who was more than in favor of it being done. "You have needed to organize this study for years Father! This is a perfect plan to accomplish that and teach the children something in the process. If the children in the nursery weren't too young to help, I would have volunteered them as well."

To be continued….


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Father shuddered at the very thought, but knew when he was in a losing battle with this quiet woman of very strong convictions. He began to plan what he was going to say to Vincent about the disrespectful young woman that was Catherine's friend. Also while they were on the subject of Catherine, he had some questions about the glances his son had been exchanging with her. He thought he had made it clear to him years ago that a romantic relationship with a woman was out of the question for him.

The two friends were nearly to Catherine's apartment before she could get her laughter under control and when she had, instead of commenting on Jenny's outrageous statements, she simply asked, "What would you like for dinner Jenny? I have menus from several good places that deliver."

"You do know that once your kid is here you are going to have to cook instead of always ordering food, don't you?"

Cathy sighed, "I have always hated cooking…"

"Maybe because you are so bad at it?" Jenny interjected.

With a mild glare, Catherine said, "Vincent and I have talked about me moving Below and if I were to do that, then we could rely on William's cooking."

"Huh? Move Below? Catherine Chandler the shopping queen of all New York? Giving up the stores and boutiques for life in the tunnels? Do you have any idea what that would do for the economy of the city? Shops would go bankrupt! Banks would close! It would be a financial disaster!" Jenny declared dramatically.

With a sigh, Catherine opened a drawer near the phone in the kitchen and handed her friend a stack of take out menus. "Oh just shut up and choose what you want for dinner!"

Jenny giggled as she flipped through the list, then handed one to Cathy as she put the others away. "Order me the Mongolian beef, egg rolls, and fried rice not steamed."

Catherine placed the call, ordered lemon shrimp for herself as well as an extra order of egg rolls. She had found that they were great for breakfast. About to hang up the phone, a thought occurred to her, she wondered if Vincent had ever had egg rolls and asked for two more orders. Jenny raised her eyebrows at the amount of food and Cathy explained her reason.

"I can see that you are planning on spoiling him so he will never turn to me!" Jenny declared with the back of her hand dramatically placed to her forehead.

"Yes, that's my scheme! Ply him with egg rolls so he will never love anyone but me!"

"Oh you are evil Catherine Chandler!"

"I know!" she admitted and both girls laughed until their sides hurt.

When dinner was over and the containers disposed of Catherine not too gently shooed her friend along her way.

"Hey!" Jenny protested, "How will I ever have my chance with him if you keep sending me away?"

"Hmmmmm, let me think," Cathy said as they stood at the front door. "You won't!" she added, closing the door in Jenny's startled face. Laughter could be heard from both sides of the door after that.

Catherine looked out the balcony doors and decided that she had just enough time for a shower and change of clothes before Vincent arrived.

As the hot water ran over her body, Catherine's thoughts turned to Vincent. She allowed herself to wonder how it would feel to have his hands doing the same thing the water was. Not able to stop herself, she closed her eyes and picturing Vincent standing behind her in the shower, reaching around her, caressing her breasts as she was letting her own hands do. In her mind, her hands became his and she moaned in pleasure as her fingers played with her nipples.

Vincent was walking back from the dining hall alongside Father when he felt the wave of desire go through Catherine. He nearly stumbled over his own feet when he tuned into the Bond and found that her thoughts were of him!

Father looked at his son in concern. Vincent was usually the most graceful person in the tunnels. It was very odd for him to ever stumble, especially in a clear passageway. "Are you alright Vincent?" he questioned.

To be continued….


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Yes Father, but I did just remember something I need to do before going Above tonight."

"You are going Above again?"

"Yes Father, Catherine asked me to come and see her tonight."

"I did want to talk to you about what is going on between the two of you…"

"It will have to be another time Father. I do have to hurry now or I will be late."

"Vincent you are looking flushed, you might developing a fever. I should examine you..."

"Another time Father!" Vincent insisted and hurried away before he embarrassed himself in front of his parent.

Meanwhile, Above in Catherine's shower, she was allowing her fantasy to continue completely unaware that Vincent was sharing everything she was experiencing! She continued to caress her body imaging that it was Vincent's fur covered hands that were doing so. Her imagined lover then nuzzled her neck, first with his fuzzy nose and then began to slowly trail kisses from her ear, along her neck, to her shoulder.

Catherine gasped out Vincent's name as a hand slid through her curls and settled between her legs.

Vincent was out of breath trying to run to his chamber for privacy, wishing he had his cloak to cover the problem he was having, and exceptionally glad that the passageway was empty, everyone must still be at dinner. He stumbled into his chamber, released the dust covered tapestry to signal that he wanted privacy and collapsed onto his bed.

Continuing to stroke her most sensitive folds Catherine moaned as she neared release.

Her moan of pleasure was the last straw for Vincent. He had only managed to release his manhood from his trousers before he was coming harder than he ever had before. Even though Father had repeatedly told the boys when he was growing up, that it was wrong to 'manipulate themselves to ejaculation', Vincent had read enough of Father's medical books to know that it was a natural thing for boys and men. Even though he was completely embarrassed by the physical need to do so, he had always before made sure he was alone in the bathing chamber he and Father shared. That way there was no evidence on his sheets or clothing for the laundry crew to speculate about.

This time however, he hadn't had time to get undressed and into the water. Never before had these feelings come over him from the outside. As he laid there knowing he needed to get cleaned up he couldn't help but wonder at Catherine's actions.

His release had consumed his mind and body for a while, but now in the afterglow he was able to once again open the Bond and find that Catherine hadn't yet found her release.

She was so close to the edge! He could feel the tension in every muscle in her body as she finally burst into flames and cried out his name.

Vincent couldn't stop himself from reacting to her climax and called out her name out loud.

Catherine was still trembling in pleasure, but Vincent's calling out of her name came clearly though the Bond. Mortified, she realized that he knew what she had just done! She slammed mental shutters down as quickly as she could and got out of the shower to dry off and get dressed. She had been planning to wear something alluring for Vincent, but after what had just happened she chose jeans and a sweatshirt instead.

Below, Father had just reached Vincent's chamber door when his son called out Catherine's name. The tapestry was down indicating that Vincent wanted privacy, but in all the years that Vincent had his own chamber, Father could never once remember it being across the doorway.

He contemplated ignoring this silent request to be left alone, but it was one of the concepts their community had been built on. So, instead of moving the tapestry aside and entering without permission, Father called out Vincent's name.

Inside the chamber, Vincent was tempted not to answer Father, but knew of the man's determination to get what he wanted and also knew that he might just come in if he got no answer. "Yes, Father?"

"Vincent are you alright?" I heard you call out and you were acting strangely in the passageway earlier."

To be continued….


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"I am fine Father. Just changing clothes for my visit to Catherine tonight," he said as he got up from the bed and quickly began to do so. He threw his soiled trousers in the hamper vowing to wash them out by hand when he got back tonight before the laundry crew came by in the morning.

"What was wrong with the clothes you had on?" Father questioned, still on the other side of the tapestry. "You don't usually change your everyday clothes unless there is a special event planned."

"I was just in the mood for a change Father," Vincent answered with a sigh.

"How long do you think that you will be Above Vincent? I did want to have a conversation with you about seeing this young woman."

Vincent had finished putting on clean trousers and a different shirt just so his words to Father were true. He swept back the tapestry and faced Father to say, "Father, I am no longer a child to be given unsolicited advised about girls, or women for that matter. What happens between Catherine and I is private, but if at anytime I feel in the need of your input I will be sure to come to you. Now, however, I must go or I will be late. Good night Father…don't wait up for me."

Alone in her apartment, Catherine paced around the living room arguing with herself about what to do. Her embarrassment was such that she thought about pretending not to be home when he arrived. But then she remembered the Bond that had caused her current state of embarrassment in the first place. She knew that he would know if she were home or not.

Once Vincent was away from Father he could once again tune into the Bond to see what was going on with Catherine. What he found both concerned and gave him relief. As he probed the edges of the Bond the sense he got was best described as a little child was sitting with their eyes and hands clenched tight and their legs drawn up almost to their chin; clearly in a defensive position trying to keep the bad things at bay.

He was concerned that Catherine felt she needed to close herself off from him in such a manner. But on the other hand, he was amazed that Catherine could be as embarrassed as he got when topics about sexual relations came up. Granted, this had been much more than just a conversation, but he was relieved that he wasn't the only one to react the way she had.

Vincent wondered what would happen when he saw Catherine. Would she just pretend that nothing had happened? Would it be swept under the rug and never mentioned? Or would they discuss it? He wasn't sure which would make him more uncomfortable. Although the world he lived in was built on secrets and they needed them to remain the safe haven it was, Vincent was a very honest person at heart. He would hate to have secrets from Catherine.

Yes it would be difficult to talk about such an intimate subject, but since marriage had been brought up between them, he would have to assume that one day he and Catherine would be intimate with each other. If that were so, then shouldn't they be able to discuss anything with each other?

By the time he had reasoned all the out he had arrived at his destination.

Catherine had decided that it would be foolish to hide from Vincent. First of all, she had been the one to invite him over. Second, the Bond would let him know she was home. Third, she had never been one to run from her problems. She had been taught at an early age to face things head on, so when Vincent arrived she was standing at the open French doors that led to her living room. "Hello Vincent," she greeted him quietly.

To be continued….


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Catherine…" Vincent started to say.

"Vincent before you…I mean I should explain…"

"Tell me Catherine," he encouraged her gently.

With a sigh, she nodded and said, "We will probably be more comfortable on the couch. Would you like some tea?"

"Maybe later," he replied as he followed her into the living room. Once they were both seated on the couch Vincent waited patiently for her to begin.

"Vincent I am sorry that you discovered what I was doing the way that you did, but a woman has needs just like a man does. Other than what happened during the attack, which thankfully I don't remember, it has been quite some time since I was with a man. I know it isn't the same for you because…well…you haven't…I'm sorry, that isn't at all important right now. I just want you to know that I am sorry if what I did shocked you in any way and if I knew how to keep it from happening again, I would do it!"

He waited a moment to be sure she wasn't just taking a breath before adding more and then said, "Catherine, I am aware of the needs that you speak of, and do not fault you in any way for having them. I know that we have spoken about marriage and that would lead one to believe there would be intimate relations involved, even though Father has assured me I cannot, as you know. I am humbled by the desire you have shown for me. The only part of the episode that has me truly puzzled though is why when you realized that I had shared your pleasure were you embarrassed by it?"

"You shared…Oh wow! I had no idea! I thought you just became aware of what I was _feeling_! Did…ummm…were you…was anyone…"

He stopped her stumbling questions by saying, "When I first became aware of what was happening, I was with Father. I took my leave from him as quickly as possible and went to my chamber."

"Then at least you were alone when…I mean I don't know how it happened! I thought you could only feel what I was feel…"

"Yes Catherine, and what you were feeling was very intense. Because I love you and although I might not look like it I do seem to have all the same reactions of a normal healthy male. What you were feeling had a profound effect on me and I responded as any normal healthy male would. 

"Of course you are a normal healthy male! Who would think anything different? Except maybe Father, and the only reason for that is that he is hoping that you aren't! Vincent I want you to know that I do want you in that way! I know that you are inexperienced and I will try and be patient until you are ready to take our relationship to the next level. But I'm afraid that I can't promise that what happened tonight won't happen again!"

Blushing a bit at the very thought of a repeat performance of tonight, he asked, "Do you think you might be able to give me a little advanced warning the next time? That way I can make sure that I am alone and have the privacy to enjoy it with you."

Stunned at his reply, she questioned, "Vincent if you feel that way about it and want to experience it with me, then why not the 'real thing' instead of through the Bond?"

"Because even though I know not every one does, I was taught that kind of intimacy was to be reserved for the bonds of matrimony."

"So you're saying that you don't want to make love to me until we are married?"

"No Catherine. I _want_ to any time I even think of you, and even more so after this evening. But my upbringing was strongly focused on how wrong that is."

With a sigh, she answered, "Okay, I guess I can understand that. Heaven knows I don't want Father to think any worse of me than he already does. No matter how soon we get married, our first child will still be an 'early baby'. I know that you didn't get me pregnant, but I do consider you this baby's father and I want everyone else to see it that way as well. I suppose Father and Devin's mother were married a good year or more before he came along huh?"

"As far as I am aware, Father has never been married. He took Devin in as his son when Grace, Devin's mother, died in childbirth, just as he took me in several years later. The three of us are not related by blood in anyway, but became a family nonetheless."

"Then Mary acted as your mother. I wonder why the two of them never got married. While Father is harder to read, it makes it more difficult to know his feelings, but it is as clear as day how much Mary loves him."

To be continued….


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The utterly shocked look on Vincent's face would have been comical if it hadn't been so sad. "You didn't know that she loves him?" Catherine questioned even though the answer was clear.

"I was under the impression that it was just a love like we all share for the members of our community."

"Oh Vincent! She loves him as deeply as I love you! Maybe she has just gotten used to hiding it from everyone Below or you have all become used to it. But her love for him shines from her eyes every time she looks at him and even though she calls him 'Father' she says it like a caress."

"How could I not have known?" Vincent wondered.

Catherine grinned at him, "I think it might be a little like just discovering sex for the first time and then picturing your parents doing something like that. You know that they had to do it or you wouldn't be here, but it's just not something you could ever picture them doing."

Vincent shook his head, "I can honestly say that is something I have never thought about. But that could be because I have no idea who my biological parents were or for that matter how I came into being."

Wanting to take his mind off of that subject as quickly as possible she said brightly, "Well then you will just have to take my word for it that it is a very horrible teenage trauma to live through."

She had hoped that he would laugh about that but instead he sat there deep in thought. She wondered what was going on behind those incredible blue eyes of his.

Catherine had given him quite a lot to think about that night. The discovery of the depths of her desire for him. With even more talk of a marriage between them, the urge to make that official. The indication that she was open to not waiting for their wedding night to make love with him. That in itself was enough to give him many sleepless nights in the coming weeks! Then to top all that off, was Catherine's belief that Mary was in love with Father.

Taking his courage firmly in his hands, Vincent asked, "Catherine do you have plans for dinner tomorrow night?"

"No, why do you ask Vincent?"

"I would like to bring a special dinner to you if you wouldn't mind providing the setting and the table service? I will bring everything else if you are agreeable."

"That sounds fascinating and wonderful! I would be happy to provide anything you need," she eagerly told him.

"Just a set table will do. Shall we say, at sunset?"

"Perfect, but you sound like you are getting ready to leave, surely you don't have to go yet?"

"I did tell Father not to wait up for me…maybe we could have that tea you offered before?"

"We can, and I have a special surprise for you that I just need to heat up as well."

"You don't need to go to any trouble for me Catherine," he protested as she got up to go to the kitchen.

"It's really no trouble at all. I just ordered some extra when Jenny and I got our dinner tonight. I do feel that it's only fair to warn you that if we ever do get married, I am a pretty lousy cook. So, either William or take out food will be all that will keep us alive."

"We have learned Below that each person has his or her own talent. A newcomer is always asked about the things they like to do or are good at, but there are those of us that have been there all out lives and they have learned where their talents lie. We would no more put Rebecca, our candle maker, in the kitchen that we would put William in the laundry. Your talent is in your knowledge of the law. That is what you should be doing. Others can cook, so there is no need to worry about our survival in that matter."

"Well that _is_ a relief," she sighed as she put the egg rolls in the micro wave. Punching in forty five seconds, she pulled them out when the timer went off.

"I was going to say, there was no way they are hot and ready to eat. What in the world is this device that cooks so quickly?"

To be continued….


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"You've never seen a micro wave before?" Catherine asked incredulously.

"Never," he replied, still looking at the thing as if trying to figure it out. "William would give his right arm to have such a thing!"

Catherine giggled and said, "But he would have problems getting it to run on candle power. Vincent, a micro wave is electric powered."

"I can see that," he sighed. "What is it that you have made? It smells very different."

"They are called egg rolls. It is a layer of dough wrapped around meat and vegetables then the whole thing is deep fried. Just to set the record straight, I didn't make them, I only reheated them. I like mine with sweet and sour sauce, but you can try them with or without to see what you like best."

Vincent picked one up and bit it in half. Catherine had to smile at his gusto attitude. Most of the people she knew would have taken a tentative first bite to get a feel for what it tasted like. Not Vincent, however, he dove right in eager to try something new.

Since his first bite had been sauce free, Catherine pushed the container forward as she saw him stop chewing. "What do you think?" she questioned.

"They are very good Catherine! Do you think William might be able to learn to make these?"

"I'm sure that he could," she answered watching him eat the second half without dipping it in the sauce.

He was reaching for his second one as she was speaking, but still he avoided the sauce. "Vincent, don't you want to try it with the sweet and sour sauce?"

"I love sweet things Catherine, but I have to admit I have never been a fan of sour things."

"It really isn't sour as you would think of it. Not like a lemon or such. You should try just a little so you can say that you have," she encouraged. Dipping her finger in the sauce she presented it to Vincent unaware of what kind or reaction she was about to stir up.

Even though he had just said he didn't like sour things Vincent nonetheless didn't want to disappoint Catherine by not trying something she liked. So without any more thought than that, he opened his mouth and took her finger in and licked the red sauce off of it. That simple act had been his only intention however, that was not all that happened!

As his slightly raspy tongue gently cleaned Catherine's finger she was the first to react. The sexually charged jolt that ran though her body caused her to shudder a bit, but not enough that she withdrew her finger.

This registered with Vincent and his eyes flew to hers. There was no disguising the desire she was feeling. His first thought was to release her finger, but when she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure Vincent was mesmerized and couldn't move.

Because the Bond was wide open, both of them could feel the others pleasure and this intensified what both of them were feeling. Moaning his name Catherine moved even closer to him than she was on the couch.

Vincent had been taught never to talk with his mouth full, so could not respond in kind. But, when she moved closer to him, he opened his arms and then wrapped them around her.

"Oh Vincent! I need you to kiss me," she murmured.

Allowing her now very clean finger to slip from his mouth, Vincent moved without hesitation to kiss Catherine's upturned lips. Their kiss started at sizzle and quickly set them both to blaze. Her arms moved up around his neck and held on tight as he kissed her as she had always dreamed of being kissed.

None of the other men that had been in her life had ever transported her away with just a kiss as Vincent was doing now. She felt as if she were floating, or flying, or maybe even both at once. She felt that if she didn't hold on to him for dear life, she would actually fly away.

Vincent couldn't believe all the feelings that one kiss could generate. He could feel Catherine in his arms, but it was as if they were soaring together somewhere out there above the New York skyline. He had never before felt this way in his life! He never knew he could! Always before his feet were firmly planted on the earth with what felt, at times, like miles of earth above his head too!

He tried to break the kiss, thinking they were once again moving too far or too fast. But Catherine would not let him go. When he tried to lift his head she hung on for all she was worth. Vincent gave in and deepened the kiss even more.

Catherine could feel his arousal against her hip and for the first time he didn't try to pull away when she noticed. Instead he pressed himself against her and they moaned in unison.

This time both of them pulled back from the kiss at the same time. Their eyes met acknowledging their mutual desire.

She was just about to beg him to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom so they could make love to each other, when he did something that shocked her to the core!

To be continued….


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Vincent jumped to his feet, grabbed his cloak in one hand, and as he rushed towards the balcony said over his shoulder, "I will see you tomorrow at sunset Catherine."

Catherine had no knowledge of how long she sat there staring in open mouthed shock at the still open balcony doors. She was actually stunned motionless. Her mind however, was screaming questions that had no answers.

Why did he leave?

What had scared him off?

Was it something that she had done?

How could he just leave her like that?

Didn't he know how that would make her feel?

Hadn't he been enjoying the kiss as much as she had been?

And last but not least, would he explain himself when he returned tomorrow?

The last question actually spurred her into action. She got up off the couch and went to the French doors. Closing them with a bang, she wondered how he would react if she wasn't there when he arrived for dinner the next night?

Yes, she was a bit miffed at Vincent now. How could he have so rudely left her like that without even a hint of explanation? She would make sure that he clearly understood actions like that were NOT acceptable! But to do that she would have to be here tomorrow. Well she could do that! But he would not get the warm welcome that he would be expecting! She was _not_ going to stand for that kind of behavior and the sooner Vincent realized that the better!

Vincent had been so completely focused on how fast he could get out of there that it wasn't until he reached the safety of the tunnels that he even slowed down. Because of his large physique as well as his increased lung capacity, he wasn't even out of breath from sprinting that distance. With the park entrance door closed behind him he could take a deep breath and slow to a walk. At this late hour if he were seen running through the passageways the sentries would be sure to raise an alarm.

As he traveled through the empty halls, Vincent was finally able to focus on his Bond with Catherine once again. He knew his abrupt departure was probably causing her to wonder what had happened. However when he tuned in, he was rather surprised to discover that Catherine was upset about something. Opening the Bond farther, he realized that she was more than upset and he was the cause!

He'd had no idea that his departure would cause this reaction and was at a loss as to what to do about it! He couldn't go back and explain for fear of the same thing happening again. It was much too late to send one of the children with a message. They had all been in bed hours ago. He might have tried to send a note through one of their Helpers, but it was the middle of the night and they would rightly think it must be some kind of emergency to be awakened at that hour. All he could do was hope that Catherine would forgive him tomorrow evening when he arrived with dinner.

Vincent was up bright and early the next morning. He had many plans to set in motion. His first stop was to the kitchen to talk to William. Because he had always needed much less sleep than anyone else, Vincent knew the only other tunnel residents up at that hour would be William and his breakfast crew.

Asking if he could speak to William in private for just a moment might have raised a few eyebrows if it had been later in the day, however at that hour more eyelids were still at half-mast. Explaining to William what he wanted was easy, but he hadn't thought that such an unusual request by him would cause William to ask why.

He didn't even think of lying to the jovial cook, but he did ask that his reason be kept a secret. William readily agreed and was shocked, but happy by the answer he got. He promised Vincent that it would be an extra special meal!

To be continued….


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Vincent's next stop was to visit the chandler shop. Rebecca was already busy stirring a pot of wax for the first batch of candles for the day. She greeted him cheerfully when he entered and asked to what she owed his visit.

"Rebecca all of your candles are very nice, but I was wondering if you might have one or two special ones around that I might have?"

She had been focused on the wax that she was stirring, but at this unusual request from Vincent she looked up and their eyes met. A wide grin spread across her face and Rebecca exclaimed, "Vincent you're in love! All the ladies in the tunnels have wondered if it would ever happen! It figures that it would be a lovely topsider that captured your heart instead of one of us! I am so happy for you Vincent!"

"Thank you Rebecca…about the candles?"

"Oh right! How soon do you need them? I have been working on a really unique idea for Winterfest this year and have a couple trial ones almost finished. Do you need them right away?"

"I was going to take a special dinner to Catherine tonight. Would that give you enough time?"

"Oh sure! I can have them done this afternoon. Why don't you stop by after your last class today? I'll have them ready then."

"That sounds perfect Rebecca. I can not wait to see them," he told her and left to finish his other errands before his first class of the day.

Every so often during the day when he had a few minutes to himself Vincent checked on Catherine through the Bond. He could tell that she was still upset with him, but it seemed like a night's sleep had calmed it down a little. He could only hope that what he had planned for that evening would let her know how much she meant to him and he planned to apologize for his panicked flight as well.

Catherine had spent the day at her father's law firm bored out of her mind. The embezzlement case she was working on was so cut and dried that her father's secretary could have handled it. The only problem with that was it gave her too much time to think about the evening ahead with Vincent.

She planned how to do her hair and make up. She spent quite some time deciding what to wear. She even thought about taking the afternoon off to go and buy something new. She wanted to set just the right mood tonight. Vincent was new to relationships so there were some things he was going to have to learn.

The plan for the evening came together in her head as she finished up her notes for the case that would go to trial in the late morning. Catherine expected to be in the courtroom for less than twenty minutes before her guilty client went free. Jimmy Wassel had been cooking the books for the company that he worked for over the past three years. However when he was arrested, the eager young cop fresh out of the academy, in his excitement had forgotten to read Jimmy his rights. Wassel might be guilty, but he would be back on the street before noon.

Because her case had gone just as she had predicted it would Catherine decided to take the afternoon off and get her hair done. She did spend a little time shopping, but ended up only purchasing a new pair of lounging pajamas and matching robe. She was home in plenty enough time to have a long hot bath and dress before Vincent's arrival.

As she had taken time to think about the events of the night before she could only guess that he had panicked at what had been happening between them. Even though she had done her best to let him know how natural that was between two people in love. She guessed she could understand his actions considering his lack of experience. How she wanted to change that state of affairs! But after the talk they'd had she was pretty sure that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

To be continued….


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Vincent had gathered up all of the items he needed for his evening with Catherine and was more than pleased with every one of them. The aroma of the meal William had made was heavenly coming from the basket he carried on his arm. Even he didn't know what it was. William had told him to wait to find out until he was at Catherine's.

The other item that had taken his breath away was the two candles Rebecca had given him. She told him that they had started out mostly rectangular although they were narrower at the top. Vincent remembered from his math classes that shape was called frustum. But they were no longer that shape! Rebecca had taken a hot knife to the wax and cut delicate loops and swirls into them. Because she had dipped them in multi layers of pink, green, and white the end effect appeared as if each loop had been hand painted they were breath taking and Vincent had told her so.

Rebecca thanked him, but said they would have to remain special occasion candles because individually they took too much time for the quantity they needed for Winterfest.

Vincent had left the impression with her that this evening's dinner was to be very special so Catherine had set the scene well. She had turned off all the electrical lights, but one which was dimmable and it was on one of its lowest settings. Then she had lit many of her candles and placed them around the room. On the table was her mother's special occasion china and her sterling silver tableware service. On the stereo soft music was also playing.

Catherine herself was wearing a peach colored wrap around dress that so closely matched the color of her skin that you had to look twice to be sure that she was wearing anything. She had the French doors to her living room standing open. Everything was ready at least a half and hour before sunset. When she finally got tired of fidgeting with the placement of every little thing, she sighed and went out on the balcony to watch the sun set and wait for Vincent.

He'd had to be a little more careful than usual on his climb to her balcony that night because of the basket he carried. Even so, he wasn't even out of breath when he arrived at the area he usually jumped down from onto the floor of her balcony. At least he hadn't been out of breath until he had paused to gage his jump and noticed Catherine standing at the rail with her back to him. He could see that she did have a dress on because the skirt of it was fluttering in the breeze. But the color of it clearly invited him to believe otherwise!

"Catherine," he whispered as he made the decent to her balcony. She turned to greet him with a smile that left him utterly speechless.

"You're a little early. There is still some sunset left to see. Will our meal be ruined if you take the time to share it with me?" she questioned.

"No," he responded slowly. "But we might have to heat it up in that wondrous contraption you have in your kitchen."

With a grin she held out her hand and after he took it with his free hand, she drew him to the rail. "This has always been one of my favorite times of the day, and has recently made it to the top of the list."

"Why is that Catherine?" he asked softly.

"Because it always seems so full of possibilities I guess. Something about the sky turning all these wonderful colors. Of course that was how I felt before meeting you, and now it is because this is the time of day that you can arrive."

"It is the same for me, Catherine."

"However, I do need to complain at you about last night! Vincent, it just wasn't right of you to leave so abruptly as you did. There was nothing to be ashamed of in what was happening between us."

"I know that Catherine and I am sorry for the way that I left, but I am hoping that tonight will in some way help you to understand why I did that."

"Care to give me a hint?" she asked with a quirky smile, not expecting that she was going to get one.

To be continued….


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"I am hoping that you will not mind waiting until after dinner?" Vincent questioned gently.

"I guess not," she told him and led the way into the apartment. "What needs to be warmed up?"

"Actually I do not know. William told me not to look in the basket until I arrived here," he reported.

Looking at him in surprise she asked, "And you didn't look?"

"No," he reported with a slightly bewildered look on his face.

"I would have!" Catherine assured him with a laugh and as soon as he put the basket down on the counter moved in to begin the search.

Vincent, however, reached into the basket first and brought out a cloth covered bundle. "Catherine, would you see to the food while I put these on the table?"

Curious as to what was in his hand, as well as what enticing aromas from the basket were, she almost reluctantly agreed and he turned to go back into the living room.

Unrolling the cloth he had wrapped around the two delicate candles Rebecca had given him, Vincent placed them on the table and after lighting them went back into the kitchen to help Catherine.

Meanwhile, she had been discovering all the delights William had sent them. The first thing she had opened was clearly meant for their desert. There was half of an apple pie on the plate. In a checkered napkin she also found a half a dozen homemade rolls. She was beginning to wonder how many people William had been told this meal was for! The bowl that she unwrapped next had something that smelled like corn, but looked like it has some kind of breading with it. Vincent had returned to the kitchen by then and she asked, "Do you know what this is Vincent?"

He smiled, taking a deep whiff of it, "That is William's scalloped corn. It is a specialty of his. You will love it, we all do!"

"I'm sure I will if it tastes as wonderful as it smells. I'll warm it up while you get out the rest of the food."

As she turned to the micro wave, Vincent pulled out the last and largest container. He opened it to find noodles, beef and some kind of sauce. "I don't know what this is, but it also smells wonderful," he told her.

She sniffed the air and said, "That's beef stroganoff, but the noodles look unusual. Where does William get his pasta?"

Vincent looked at her oddly and replied, "He makes it."

Shaking her head, she opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of spaghetti. "This is the way normal people get their pasta Vincent."

Looking at the contents, he protested, "But it is so hard and dry!"

"Welcome to my world," she sighed. "Now let me heat up the stroganoff while you take everything else out to the table. Here, the corn is warm now too."

Catherine joined him shortly and after holding out her chair for her Vincent sat down. They ate, talking about how good the food was and what they had done during the day. But by the time they had finished the meal, and only the pie remained, she still had no further clue as to why he had planned this special mean for them.

Vincent suggested that they wait before having their desert because he wanted to talk to her about something first.

'Ah ha!' she thought, maybe she was about to discover the reason for all this.

He guided her into the living room and over to the couch, when she sat down Vincent gave her one long enigmatic look and then taking her hand, went down on one knee in front of her.

To be continued….


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"Vincent what are you doing?" Catherine asked, certain that it couldn't be what it looked like.

But he once again surprised her by replying, "I hope that I am getting this right Catherine. I did read everything I could find on the matter." He paused then and took a deep breath, then stunned her into speechlessness. "Catherine, will you do me the very great honor of pledging to spend the rest of our lives together as my wife?"

Her mouth hung open, tears started to slide down her cheeks, as she sat there unable to form a single word.

Vincent didn't know if there was some kind of traditional waiting period for the answer to the question, but he was pretty sure that it shouldn't have caused tears. Tuning into the Bond, he was relieved that along with the sense of shock he was getting from her, there was also a feeling of radiant joy. Tilting his head to one side in an inquiring posture he had to wonder why she wasn't answering.

Catherine could see that he was waiting for her to say something, but she was too choked up to get anything out. So with several emphatic nods of her head, she threw herself off the couch and into his arms.

She felt the chuckle that shook his entire body as he asked, "I hope this is your version of yes Catherine?"

Finally her throat cleared and she gasped out, "Yes Vincent! A thousand times yes!"

"One is more than enough Catherine as long as you mean it," he replied.

"Oh I do! So this was why the fancy dinner and candles?"

"Yes, and in part it also has to do with why I ran out of here last night."

"It does?" she was clearly baffled as to how the two things were connected.

"Yes Catherine. I am aware that many people do not wait for any commitment at all to make love, and while I was raised to understand that it should wait for marriage, I thought that if we were engaged, that might be a compromise that we could both live with."

Once again he had blown her away! She had no more expected something like this from Vincent than she had tonight's proposal. "Vincent, do you mean that you want us to make love tonight?"

"Only if you wish to also Catherine! I would never presume to try and persuade you to do something you did not wish to do. We can just as easily wait until we are married if you wish it!"

With a gentle smile at his rushed babble, she said, "Vincent, I think you know very well that I do want to make love to you. But I do understand your upbringing and don't want you to go against it just because of me."

"Catherine, I love you more than life itself and do want to spend tonight learning how to be a good husband to you."

"There is more to being a good husband or wife than just what happens in bed Vincent. We will have the rest of our lives to learn those things about each other. Ideally making love is about both parties pleasing each other and thereby being pleased themselves as a result."

"That sounds very…" he grinned wide enough to show his canines before continuing, "pleasing, Catherine."

They giggled together over his play on words and then a thought hit her, "Vincent how soon do you think we could be married? I'd like to do it before I start showing..."

"As soon as you would like Catherine. I am sure the Great Hall could be cleaned and William given enough warning for the food, could be ready if he had a weeks notice?" he offered.

"Well I have my mother's wedding dress that I would love to wear and I would like Jenny to be my maid of honor. Oh Vincent!" she stopped as something occurred to her.

"What is it Catherine?"

"I have always dreamed of my father walking me down the aisle! How can that be when he doesn't know about any of this!" The tears in her eyes this time were not ones of joy.

Vincent's heart broke to see the sadness in his beloved's face. He had to find a way to give her her dream. "I will talk to Father, Catherine. Surely this is the correct time for an exception to be made."

To be continued….


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"Do you really think he might give his approval? After all I don't think he was too impressed with Jenny when he met her."

"It is not just Father that has to approve of something like this Catherine. A vote is taken by the Council, but it would be good to have Father on our side in any case. There is one other thing I am wondering if you have thought of in all this, Catherine."

"What would that be Vincent?"

"How your father might react to meeting me…"

She started to answer without even thinking, "Oh I am sure he will love you almost as much as I…" then she saw him spread his fur covered hands in front of her and she stopped for a moment. After considering her words for a bit, she said, "Vincent, look how well Jenny took to meeting you! If I tell my father how much I love you and how much you mean to me, I am sure he will be fine. I might even throw in the fact that you were the one that saved my life the night of the attack!"

"Catherine, about that…have you told your father that you are going to have a child?"

"No…don't you think that might be a lot to hit him with all at once?"

"I do not know your father, of course, but if you do not explain about the baby he would most likely conclude that as your fiancé, I would be the likely father."

"Would that be so bad Vincent? We did talk about that very thing."

"True, but having a son-in-law that looks like I do is one thing. What would he feel about a grandchild like this?" he questioned, gesturing to himself.

"Well we know this one won't Vincent, but I do want to have your baby one day too! I would be thrilled with a child that looks like you!"

"Catherine how can you say that?" he gasped.

"It's true Vincent! You are beautiful to me and I would love to have a son or daughter, or even both, that looks just like you!"

"But Catherine you know how limited my life is! How could you wish that on our child?"

"What limits other that living Above? I can tell you that isn't always so great! You have warmth, clothes to wear, food to eat, books to read! You in fact have had an incredible education! You have music and plays, as well as natural wonders that stir the soul. There are other children to play with. He or she will have two parents that love them as well as grandparents and an Aunt Jenny that will too. How could any child ask for more than that?"

Vincent couldn't help but sit there and marvel at the woman in front of him. All of his life he had bemoaned the fact that he was trapped Below, all the while yearning to be Above. Here in the space of a few minutes Catherine had shown him how selfish he had been and made him ashamed of not being grateful for the life that he did have. Once thing above all the others that she had said though, stood out to him. He had always felt the abandonment of being tossed out as he had been, unwanted and unloved. If he and Catherine did have a child that looked like him, that child would be welcomed into their family with all the love they had to give. No child could have a better start in life than that! "You are right Catherine. Although I do not know if it is possible for me to father a child, if we do have a baby of our own, it will be as loved and as cherished as the one that you are carrying now."

"Thank you Vincent! I knew you would understand. And this child," she put her hand on her tummy, "could have no better father than you!"

"When do you want to tell your father?"

"Well since this is Friday I will talk to him on Monday at the office and then how about meeting him that evening here for dinner?"

"Why not some time this weekend Catherine?"

"Because I am thinking that we will be busy with each other this weekend." She smiled and then asked, "You don't teach any classes on the weekends do you?"

"No, we allow the children time off of school just like Above students."

"So you could stay…" she trailed off suggestively.

To be continued….


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Vincent looked stunned and then blushed when he realized what all her question implied. "I did not tell anyone that I would be gone so long. If I were to stay, I should at least go to your basement access and tap out a message on the pipes so Fa…no one will worry about my absence."

"Could you do that in the morning?" she asked softly.

With a shy nod he said, "I believe that would be soon enough."

"Good. In that case would you like your desert before or after…"

"Before or after what Catherine?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Before or after I take you into the bedroom and make love to each other," she stated with a sexy grin.

"Oh…I…ummm…" he stuttered to a stop.

With a light giggle that she couldn't suppress Catherine asked, "Yes Vincent?"

"I ummm think desert first would be a good idea," he finally managed to get out.

"Somehow I thought you might," she said with an understanding if amused smile. "Why don't you just stay there and be comfortable and I will bring it right in?"

Vincent did as she suggested, glad of a chance to try and recover his composure. By the time she came back with two plates of pie and two mugs of tea on a tray he was pretty sure he had himself under control. That was, at least, until he discovered her plans for eating the desert.

One plate had a rather large slice of pie and the other was tiny in comparison. Vincent was a bit surprised when Catherine chose the larger of the two pieces until she picked up a fork, loaded it with a bite, and held it out to him.

The intense look of desire on her face as he performed the simple act of eating the food held out to him was felt all the way to his toes. Vincent had never thought of food as sensual. But suddenly, in Catherine's hands, it had become so.

He was chewing on his second bite when she gently urged him, "I would like some too Vincent."

She was looking at the remaining plate and fork on the tray, but it was clear that she had no intention of putting down the one she was holding. Although Vincent was new to this kind of couples play, he caught on quickly that she wanted him to feed her too.

Copying her moves, he was soon participating in the sensual game. By the time both plates were empty, the two of them were breathing as hard as if they had run miles. He didn't protest at all when she put the plates back on the tray and took him by the hand. Leading him slowly into the bedroom she asked, "Would you like us to undress together Vincent or one at a time?"

He didn't know what to say! He had known that if they were to make love some kind of undressing would have to happen, but he had not been expecting her to ask this. Now he had to make a choice while at the same time he worried how she would react to his body.

Vincent was large, there was no denying that, and while he did have hair in all the usual male places, it was still thicker and longer than normal. The concern that he had was if he so large in a certain area that Catherine would panic. It had been a long time since he had shared a bathing chamber with anyone. That person had been Devin, his brother, he had claimed that Vincent's 'one eyed willy' as he called it, was 'huge' and that some day he would make the girls very happy with it!

Well the only girl…woman, he wanted to make happy with 'it' was Catherine, but she was so small! What if he were too large to fit! He could hurt her! He took a deep breath and vowed that if she gave any hint he was too big, he would not run in humiliation, but stay and try to figure something out with her.

If nothing could be done, maybe it would be better to find out now before they were married then after.

His thoughts were interrupted by Catherine softly asking, "Vincent did you understand me?"

To be continued….


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"Yes Catherine, I understood you. I was once again allowing my fears to cause me to hesitate. Since I am new at this, maybe you could instruct me on what the usual procedure is?"

"Vincent the usual procedure is what ever the couple in questions wants. That is why I gave you the choice. Since this is your first time I want it to be everything you hoped it could be. Would you like me to undress for you, or would you rather have the pleasure of taking my clothes off yourself?"

Great! He had been so worried about her reaction to him naked that he hadn't even thought about Catherine without clothes. Well, he had in his deepest secret thoughts, but as for here and now! What in the world should he do? As that thought raced through his mind Vincent's gaze fell on his hands. Her clothes were as delicate as Catherine herself! How could he even think of touching her clothes let alone Catherine with these hands?

"Vincent?" came her soft urging.

Realizing that once again she was waiting for him to answer her, he quickly said, "Catherine I think it would be better if you did the undressing yourself."

A bit unsure about why the answer was worded so oddly she was still glad that they were ready to move on. "I would be happy to Vincent. Why don't you take off your boots and vest then sit on the bed so you can watch me?"

"Watch?"

"Yes, I assumed since you wanted me to take off my own clothes, you wanted to watch as I did so. Wasn't that the plan?"

"I…ummm…yes Catherine. I am sorry that I am still a bit flustered about all this."

"It's okay Vincent! Just let me know what you want. I want this night to be special for you."

Hearing the plea in her voice it dawned on him that he should be just as concerned about making this night special for _her_ too! What a cad he was being! Letting her take all the responsibility for ensuring that this night be all _he_ had dreamed of. Certainly Catherine had dreams and desires as well and he needed to get himself in line and start paying attention to them!

Tuning into the Bond, something he told himself he should have been doing all along, he asked her, "Catherine which would you prefer? If you undressed alone or…if I helped you?" Before she spoke he knew the answer. Her heart had leapt at the thought of him helping her out of her clothes. Standing, he walked towards her and put a finger to her lips just as she was about to speak. "Catherine, may I please have the pleasure of helping you to undress?" he whispered softly.

She could only nod her answer, but the stars shining in her eyes spoke volumes to him.

With the care that he would have used when touching a new born baby or handling a piece of blown glass, Vincent began to unbutton the baby blue mohair sweater she was wearing. He had been so focused on not tearing a button hole or snagging the delicate yarn that it was made of, that it wasn't until he reached the last button and Catherine shrugged the sweater off, letting it drop to the floor, that he realized what he should have been focused on was the fact that he was revealing parts of his beloved that he had never seen before.

Yes, he had seen her in nightgowns before, but she usually covered herself with a robe as soon as she got out of bed before coming to the balcony door. But now here she was standing there in a scrap of lace that may have implied covering, but left very little to the imagination.

Smiling at him, she asked, "Vincent would you unhook me?" then turned her back to him so he could see the bra's mechanisms.

Ever so carefully he did as she asked and after her bra joined the sweater on the ground, watched in amazement as she casually turned back around and said, "Okay, it's your turn now."

Vincent was drinking in the beauty before him so her words had not registered. He sensed amusement through the Bond just before she stepped forward and reached for the lacings on his vest. He almost jumped away, until he realized that now she wanted him to remove some clothing as well.

To be continued….


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Once his vest was off, Catherine quickly went to work on the white shirt with ruffles down the front that Mary had made him for special occasions. Vincent couldn't think of any more special occasion that asking the woman he loved to be his wife!

The shirt opened to reveal an undershirt beneath it. She looked up at him and asked, "Do you always wear this many layers Vincent?"

"I usually also have a sweater or two on Catherine. Remember the tunnels are cooler than Above."

"I'm glad that our first time together will be up here then! Below it would have taken half the night to get you undressed!" she teased with a giggle.

Vincent blushed just a bit at the comment, but it was hidden as he lifted the undershirt over his head.

"Oh Vincent!" she sighed and before he could even guess what was coming, Catherine ran her small hands through the dense mat of hair on his chest.

Her eyes were closed in sensual delight and he could feel her pleasure radiating through the Bond as well. When she had completed several strokes up and down his chest, she opened her eyes and took a step back.

"Vincent wouldn't you like to touch me too?" She knew that she was proportioned according to her frame, but since she was small that also meant she wasn't very amply endowed. Would he think she was too small? She certainly didn't have enough to fill his large hands!

"Yes Catherine, I would, but I am so afraid of hurting you."

"I trust you Vincent! I know you could never hurt me. Let our Bond guide you if you doubt my words."

He nodded slowly and took just a half step forward. With the greatest of caution, he reached out to place both hands on her shoulders.

"Go ahead Vincent," she encouraged, "I have dreamed of you touching my breasts."

"I would ask you to pinch me Catherine, but I am sure that if this is a dream I do not want to wake up."

"While I am sure that we share some of the same dreams, I can assure you, this is not a dream."

"It is a dream come true, Catherine," he informed her softly as one hand finally left her shoulder and moved towards her breast. Curling his fingers inward so his claws would not even come close to her skin, he trailed the back of his hand slowly downward. The fur tickled just a bit, but the sensation it created when it whispered over her breast was far from funny. The shudder of desire caused her whole body to shake.

"Catherine are you cold?" he asked in concern.

"Not at all Vincent. That is what only your touch does. Imagine if your lips were there instead…"

"My lips! There?" he gasped.

"Yes Vincent. Before the night is over I hope they will be," she insisted.

Vincent simply accepted her words as fact. He was beginning to understand that this was a night for miracles. Why shouldn't something he'd never even dreamed of not become a part of the magical night?

"Vincent, I am going to get the beautiful candles you brought tonight and put them on the bedside tables. Why don't you undress the rest of the way and get into bed?" Catherine hoped that he would be more comfortable with that idea rather than actually taking off his clothes in front of her.

She gave him much more time that she needed to pick up two candles and cross the room, but she wanted to be sure he had enough time to get under the covers.

He undressed quickly from many years of practice, but was still worried about one thing. Instead of getting into the bed he simply sat down on it until Catherine reentered the room.

His innate modesty had him wanting to stand with his hands clasped in front of himself, but that would have defeated his purpose in not being under the covers.

"Vincent?" she asked in confusion when she saw him sitting on the bed.

"Catherine, as an adolescent Devin told me that I was…on the large size. As an adult, I have had no one to compare myself to. I didn't want to frighten or hurt you…so thought it would be best if you were to…ummm…"

"Judge for myself?" she questioned.

To be continued….


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Yes," he sighed in relief. Standing, he turned to face her, keeping his eyes averted, but the Bond open so he could sense her true feelings.

Catherine was glad she had blown out the candles she was holding or more than just her desires would have been set aflame as her hands trembled. When she had caught her breath, she said, "Vincent you are proportioned quite naturally for the size of man that you are."

"I was afraid that I would not fi…that we might not be able to…"

"Hush!" she insisted. Putting the candles down and relighting them, she moved towards him. "Vincent, everything will be just fine! We will take things slowly and I can assure you I will be ready for you. Now get into bed while I finish undressing and join you."

Vincent did as he was told, never taking his eyes off of her for even an instant. Maybe he should have looked away for propriety sake. Maybe he should have given her some privacy. The problem was that he just couldn't do that. Other than the nudes in Father's art books, and the one brief glimpse of a Playboy magazine that Devin had smuggled down to the tunnels, the only naked females he had ever seen were the girls of his own age swimming in the Mirror Pool before Father thought he shouldn't display his differences, or the times he would help Mary bathe the children in the nursery.

A nude Catherine however, was a completely different subject than any of those. She was much more beautiful than either of the first two, and there was just no comparison to the second two at all!

Catherine had felt his eyes on her as she undressed and while she wasn't particularly modest, she was a bit shy about how Vincent would react to her. She let her eyes meet his as her panties fell to the floor, the wonder she saw in his face was all the reassurance she needed that she wouldn't please him. With a smile, she lifted the covers and slid into bed with him.

After a night of 'firsts' there was one more that awoke Vincent the next morning. He and Catherine had made love three different times and during each he had learned something new. One thing that had become crystal clear during those hours of his education was that pleasing the one you love made your own experiences all that much better. They had fallen into an exhausted, but fulfilled sleep in each others arms. But now a new 'first' accosted Vincent as he slept.

The first rays of dawn were coloring the sky and started creeping their way into Catherine's bedroom. One of them boldly crawled across Vincent's face startling him awake. His panicked eyes took in the sunlight and he was about to jump from the bed and flee Below until he felt Catherine stir in his arms.

Distracted from flight and completely captivated by the sleeping beauty nestled in his arms, Vincent realized that he didn't need to run. Also, other than loving this incredible woman, the only thing he needed to do was leave a message that he would be spending the entire weekend Above. Vincent had just a moment to wonder what Father's reaction would be to get that message before Catherine's eyes fluttered open.

"You're awake," she smiled.

"The _sun_ woke me Catherine," he answered in amazement.

Grinning she looked over his shoulder at the bright culprit, "Another first?"

"Yes," he admitted remembering each and every one that had happened in the last few hours. Each and every moment of this night would be indelible etched in his memory forever.

"Vincent would you like to make love in the sunlight?"

Reluctantly, he told her, "I should go Below before people start to wake and let the sentries know I will remain Above all weekend."

Catherine was just about to protest that it could wait a little while longer when the phone rang. She knew that no one in their right mind would be calling at dawn on a Saturday unless it was an emergency. Picking up the receiver and saying, "Hello?" Catherine discovered that it wasn't someone in their right mind!

To be continued….


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"So how was it?" Jenny Aaronson demanded of her friend.

"Jenny do you **know** what _time_ it is?"

"Hey! Be glad I waited til the sun was up! So come on, dish! How was that magnificent beast in bed? Now I'm sure he is probably still there so you can say something like 'Jenny you are a fantastic friend' or maybe 'That recipe you gave me was a dismal failure'. I'll draw my conclusions from there."

Catherine looked at the receiver in her hand as she noticed, while she had been distracted, Vincent had gotten up and started to get dressed. She knew she could have found a way to stall Jenny so after he left to send his message the two of them could have had a nice long chat about just how Vincent had performed. But, there was simply no reason on earth that Jenny needed that information.

Grinning evilly, she told Jenny, "Vincent has to go to the basement to tap out a message and I am going with him. Bye Jenny."

"Wait!" Jenny protested. "What kind of code is _that_? I have no idea what that _means_!"

Trying hard to suppress her giggles, Catherine said, "I guess you'll just have to draw your own conclusions from there," and she hung up.

Vincent, already dressed, told her, "Catherine, there is no need for you to get dressed to come with me. I will be back very shortly."

"It's okay Vincent. I had no intention of going. I just told Jenny that to get her off the phone. If I do anything while you are gone, I might get up and make us some tea."

"Alright," he smiled, reassured. "I was afraid you were thinking I wouldn't come back."

"That thought never crossed my mind," she told him, then cleared her throat rather meaningfully as he donned his cloak and headed for the balcony.

Vincent turned, knowing that sound from Father's repeated use of it. It clearly meant he had forgotten something that he shouldn't have. Wondering what it could possibly be in this case, he simply asked, "Yes, Catherine?"

"I know you are new to all this Vincent, but you shouldn't leave without giving your fiancée a kiss."

"But I will be back shortly Catherine," he reminded her, a bit confused.

With a grin, she got out of bed and approached him. "That doesn't matter. You are leaving so I want a proper good-bye!"

His level of inhibition had faded somewhat after the night they had shared, but even so, the fact that she had boldly crossed the room wearing nothing at all still had an effect on him. Glad that he already had his cloak on, Vincent teased her, "Catherine with your state of dress, wouldn't it be more of an IMproper good-bye?"

"Oh no Vincent! That would involve me taking you back to bed and keeping you there until noon!"

"If I kiss you good-bye now, could we have that improper good-bye when I get back?"

She nodded as he bent to kiss her and she couldn't resist just a bit of temptation as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his.

Vincent made a quick exit at that, but not before she had felt the evidence of his desire. She had a feeling she might be very tired come Monday morning.

While Catherine was making tea two more calls came in from Jenny. The first one had been as she was putting on her brand new lounging pajamas. She had guessed it was her friend calling back and had let her answering machine get it. Jenny left a pithy message saying she knew Cathy was there and was just being mean by not picking up. The next two messages were pretty much the same, but she seemed to give up after that.

What Catherine didn't know was that Jenny hadn't given up, she had just stopped calling. Instead she had gotten in her car and after picking up breakfast for four, she figured as big as Vincent was, he would probably eat enough for two, she was on her way to Cathy's apartment.

To be continued….


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Vincent had just returned and was removing his cloak when the doorbell rang. He froze, prepared to flee, when Catherine sighed and said, "It has to be Jenny. No one else would come knocking at this hour!"

"Catherine, she rang the bell," Vincent said.

That was why Catherine opened the door mid-laugh, surprising her friend who thought Cathy would be a little mad at the early morning visit.

"What's so funny?" she asked, pushing past Cathy and entering the apartment.

"Nothing," Catherine told her, eyeing the pink box in Jenny's hand. "Is that from Restrelli's Bakery?" she demanded.

"Yes, and if you tell me what was so funny, I might let you join Vinnie and I for breakfast!"

"His name is Vincent, and this IS my apartment!"

"So? I brought the food and coffee too!" Jenny reported holding up the bag in her other hand.

"Vincent doesn't like coffee!" Cathy informed her friend.

"That's okay! More for me then! But you should really try this coffee, big guy. It's much better that Cath makes!"

"Hey!" the maligned person protested.

Vincent had been watching the byplay between the two friends as if he were at a tennis match. His eyes kept going back and forth between the two women.

Jenny had started to unpack the coffee bag while she and Catherine had been talking. Vincent had gotten a whiff of the steam coming from the styrofoam cups.

"Pardon me Ms…Jenny, I thought you said you had brought coffee. I believe that I can smell chocolate."

"You do! What is coffee without chocolate in it? I brought mocha amaretto, a mocha caramel, because I know Cath likes that one, and last but not least, a double mocha. If you like chocolate that is the one I would recommend for you!" she grinned, holding out the cup to him.

He took the cup carefully and removed the lid. Inhaling deeply of the delightful aroma he took a tentative sip, because after all it was coffee and he had never liked that beverage.

When he lifted his head from the sip to report on his opinion of this new drink, both Jenny and Catherine burst out laughing. Catherine did try to control herself quickly, but when Vincent cocked his head to the side quizzically, she started all over again. Neither woman could stop laughing so Catherine took him by the hand and led him to the mirror on her dressing table.

He was now able to see the foam mustache across his upper lip. Normally he would have wiped it off quickly to avoid further embarrassment. But he was becoming more at ease with these two wonderful ladies, so instead teased, "Wait until it is your turn! Then I will be the one laughing!"

Catherine walked over to the table, picked up the caramel one, then lifted the little trap door in the plastic lid. She took a sip and put the cup down with a grin. There was no foam in sight. She told him, "You will just have to learn some of our Above tricks. How did you like it?"

He also approached the table and put the lid back on his cup as he told her, "The chocolate added to it makes it quite palatable Catherine."

"Great!" Jenny cheered opening the box from the bakery. "I brought donuts and since _'Vincent' _likes chocolate so much you have to try one of the chocolate chip ones! They are to DIE for! Right Cath?"

With her hand already reaching for one, Catherine said with a giggle, "I don't know what you're talking about Jen! These things are barely edible." However, the sigh of bliss when she took a bite clearly made her words a lie.

"Vincent, I got a whole dozen and Cath and I will only eat two each. The rest are for you, big guy."

"That is very thoughtful of you Jenny, but even I could not eat that many in one sitting. Maybe we could save some for our breakfast tomorrow?"

"Oh! Breakfast tomorrow huh? Things seem to be moving pretty quickly for the two of you!"

Catherine looked at Vincent with a question in her eyes and at his smile and nod, she said, "We were going to tell my father first, but since you barged in…I guess you can be the first to know. Vincent asked me to marry him and I said, yes."

To be continued….


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"Of course you did! Who wouldn't say yes to a guy this gorgeous? So when is the big day? Before or after the baby is born?"

"Before Jenny. I want to wear my mother's dress before I start showing."

"Wow, as little as you are, that had better be soon!"

"We were thinking in a week or two at the most," Catherine told her. "You will be my maid-of-honor won't you?"

"Of course I will! But I am sure going to have to hurry and get a dress!"

"You could start _now_," Catherine taunted.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "I know you guys want to be alone, but you have to eat to keep your strength up and since I brought the food…you can be sure I am going to stay and eat it!"

Laughing as Vincent was reaching for his third donut, Catherine teased her friend, "Well, talk less and eat faster!"

Jenny sighed at the half serious comment and turned to Vincent, "So is your brother going to be at the wedding?"

Vincent's eyes closed for a moment and he reported sadly, "We have not seen Devin in twenty years. We do not even know if he is still alive. I would not even begin to know how to about finding him if he were alive, to tell him the news."

"I am sorry Vincent. I didn't know. I wish there was a way I could help," Jenny told him.

"You help by being a friend to both Catherine and I," Vincent replied.

"Yep, and a friend who knows when it's time to clear out," she said, licking the powdered sugar from her fingers and getting to her feet. "Call me some time this week Cath and we can talk wedding plans."

"Will do," Catherine answered as Jenny hugged both her and Vincent then took her leave.

"I thought she would never leave," Catherine sighed once the door was closed.

"I _heard_ that!" came from the other side of the door.

With a chuckle, Vincent said, "But she did bring breakfast so you didn't have to cook, Catherine."

"There is that!" she giggled. Catherine moved to clean off the table and put the left over donuts away.

They spent the rest of the day making love, eating, and talking. Lunch was left overs from the meal Vincent had brought the night before and just so Catherine didn't have to cook, they had pizza for dinner. She had no way of knowing that this was to be another 'first' for Vincent.

As she was preparing to make the call Catherine asked him what he would like on it. Vincent admitted he had heard much talk about pizza, but had never had it. After several minutes of standing there in open-mouthed surprise she told him she would order a supreme. She said it had everything on it and that way if there was something he didn't like he could just pick it off.

When the delivery boy arrived with the pizza Vincent stepped into the bedroom to be sure he wasn't spotted. Although Catherine had told him the traditional beverage to have with pizza was pop, he had discovered at lunch that the fizz of pop tickled his nose too much. So she made tea for both of them and they sat down to eat.

Vincent found that he loved pizza almost as much as he did donuts and mocha coffee. Catherine watched in delight as he put away half of the large pizza himself and then spent the next hour apologizing for being so greedy. She laughingly told him repeatedly that it was all right and then finally took him back to bed to get him to stop.

The next morning they finished off the donuts while sharing the Sunday paper. Catherine had attempted to make mocha coffee for him, but he sadly told her it wasn't the same as Jenny had brought from the coffee shop. So she poured it out and made tea. After they had laughed like children over the comics, the subject of names for the baby came up.

He was very surprised to discover that she would not choose a name herself. If he was going to be a fundamental part of the child's life, then, she insisted, he had to help choose the name. At her encouragement he suggested naming the baby after her parents.

Catherine loved the idea of Caroline, after her mother, if the baby was a girl, but said that since her father was still around calling their son Charles would get confusing. She did have an idea though. Since Vincent was going to be the father, what about naming their son after Vincent's father? Since Father wasn't using his first name anyway, there would be no confusion.

To be continued….


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"But Catherine, you saw how he reacted to telling Jenny when she just asked his name."

"I know, but couldn't it be different if the name was to be for his grandchild?"

"I do not know. I could ask him when I return Below if you like."

"Only if you like the idea of naming the baby after him."

"I do. If he will allow it, I think it is a wonderful idea."

Catherine grinned cheekily at him, "It might also divert some of his wrath off of you being Above all weekend," she suggested.

"It might at that," Vincent agreed.

Later that afternoon she managed to convince him to join her in the shower. The day before he had shyly said he would shower alone, but what a difference a day made! Vincent's inhibitions were being overcome with the joy he found in pleasing Catherine.

They stepped in to her large walk-in shower together and he reveled in the spray of hot water caressing both their bodies. Then, the memory of Catherine's fantasy about the two of them in the shower came back to him. "Catherine, please tell me what I was doing to you that night you pictured us here together?"

"Mmmmm Vincent," she sighed as she realized he wanted to enact her fantasy for both of them to enjoy. She described to him how he was standing behind her reaching around to wash her front while she leaned back against him, Vincent was more than happy to follow her every instruction.

He had never enjoyed getting clean so much in his life before! They stayed in the shower until the water turned cold and then stepped out to take turns drying each other off.

By the time the two of them fell asleep in each others arms Vincent was sure of a few things:

His differences were wonderful to Catherine, not something to hide as Father had always told him

He could make love to Catherine without hurting her

Catherine delighted in his every touch

There was much more to making love to a woman that any of Father's books had led him to believe

That although he was still nervous about meeting her father Catherine firmly believed it would be fine

He was also pretty sure that he might have had less problems going into work with Catherine in the morning than he would in facing Father when he returned Below.

The next morning Vincent was once again woke by a ray of sunlight coming through the balcony doors. Since it was the third morning in a row, he was happily becoming accustomed to it. He laid there for nearly an hour delighting in the sunshine as well as the woman sleeping in his arms.

When Catherine's alarm went off he expected a sleepy loving 'good morning' like he had gotten on Saturday and Sunday. Monday, however, was apparently a completely different story. She slapped the alarm to silence, threw back the covers and was on her feet before even realizing that Vincent was still there.

"I'm sorry Vincent!" she said in a rush. "But with what I need to tell daddy today, it's one morning I dare not be late. You can stay as long as you want, but I do need to hurry."

"I must go Below this morning and deal with my own father, but I will wait until you are ready to leave before I go."

"Okay," she called out as she dashed into the bathroom for her shower.

While Catherine was showering Vincent got up, dressed, and made the bed. When she reentered the bedroom Vincent could only watch in amazement. She moved from one task to the next with lightening speed. He could not help but hear in his head a piece of music he had heard played many times before. However, he had never before been witness to actions that could only have been scored with one song. Catherine's movements were perfectly timed to the Flight of the Bumble Bee!

He tried to keep his amusement in check because clearly she didn't have time for him to explain. As she did a dance of standing on one foot at a time to put on her heels Vincent knew she was almost ready to go. Putting on his cloak, he waited for her to gather her briefcase, purse, and keys. He was expecting her to finally have time for a combined 'good morning' and 'good bye' kiss when she headed to the door!

"Catherine!" Vincent called out.

"Yes?" she answered distractedly, while reaching for the doorknob.

"I was instructed that there was a proper way to say good bye to a fiancé, and it seems that you have forgotten something."

To be continued….


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

The bright smile on his face was enough to tell her that he wasn't upset by her oversight. In fact he seemed amused. She however, felt bad for her frantic behavior that morning and the fact that he had never seen her in 'hyper getting ready for work' mode. "I'm SO sorry Vincent! I'm not a very coherent morning person. Can you forgive me?" she asked as she came towards him across the room.

"I know you do not have time for an improper good bye, so I will forgive you if you give me a proper one."

"That I can do, and will promise you an improper good night after my father leaves this evening," she told him and then gave him a very wonderful good bye kiss.

Vincent relived it several times on his journey Below.

He knew that William would still be serving breakfast and since they hadn't had time for it before he left Catherine's he was hungry. Also encountering Father for the first time after the weekend might go better if it were in a group setting. His parent would certainly still be able to display his disapproval with his voice and body language, but surely he wouldn't start yelling at Vincent in a crowd.

Going through the food line he got a huge smile from William and was questioned on how well Catherine liked the dinner he had sent. Vincent reported that she had thoroughly enjoyed it.

He walked over to the table he always shared with Father and Mary. It appeared they were finished eating and just enjoying a cup of tea. "Hello Mary, Father," he said as he sat down.

"Vincent you're back! It's good to see you. The nursery children missed you reading them their bedtime story."

"I missed that too Mary. I will drop by this afternoon and read to them if you like."

"That would be fine, but won't you be able to read to them tonight?"

"I am afraid that will not be possible. I am having dinner with Catherine and her father."

"Her father!" Father sputtered. "What has possessed you Vincent? Staying Above all weekend and now exposing yourself to another stranger!"

"Father, Charles Chandler is not a stranger. He is Catherine's father and she wants me to meet him before…" he stopped, realizing what he had been about to just blurt out.

"Before what Vincent?" Mary asked.

"It's actually something I wanted to talk to the two of you about privately. Could we all go to Father's study?"

"You haven't finished eating," Mary protested.

He smiled at her concern, "Some things are more important than food Mary," he told her and rose to his feet.

Usually there was no end of people that wanted to talk to one or more of this trio and interruptions to whatever they were doing was commonplace. But it was as if today everyone knew something big was going on and they were left completely alone as they made their way to Father's study.

Once the two people he had always looked on as parents were seated, Vincent began, "I know you are both aware that I was with Catherine this weekend…" he paused for breath and Father jumped in.

"Yes! I wanted to _talk_ to you about that!"

"I know that Father," Vincent acknowledged, "But I have some important news before that so if you could just wait a moment."

Father was stunned! Vincent had never put him in his place that way before! It was not at all like this son! Spending all this time with Catherine must be a bad influence on him. He would have to find a way to put a stop to it! However, Vincent's next words made that prospect pretty near impossible!

"This weekend I asked Catherine to marry me and she said yes," Vincent reported.

Mary jumped to her feet, clasping her hands, and cried, "Oh Vincent that is wonderful! A wedding to plan! We must get started right away!"

"Mary! How can you approve of this?" Father demanded, outraged.

To be continued….


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"Because they love each other," Mary answered Father's outraged question.

"It cannot be!" he insisted.

"Why not Father?" Vincent questioned.

"Vincent we have had this talk many times…"

"Yes, Father," Vincent interrupted, something he had never done before. "However, this weekend demonstrated to me that your certainties about those matters were incorrect." He turned to Mary and said, "Please pardon me Mary, I do not mean to offend you, but…" he turned back to look at Father, "Catherine and I became lovers without any problems. Tonight I am going to meet her father, and we are going to marry. I guess the only question now is, will you allow us to have the ceremony here Below, or will we need to try and get everyone into Catherine's apartment?"

"Of course you will have your wedding here Below!" Mary exclaimed. "And as for the other, you did not offend me at all! If Father is going to be an old stick in the mud, you could just not invite him!" she advised, only half teasing.

"Father?" Vincent questioned softly, noticing the baffled far-away look on his face.

Shaking his head to bring himself back so he could respond to Vincent, he questioned, "You became lovers?"

"Really Father! Did you think they read poetry to each other all weekend?" Mary huffed.

"But the risk?"

"That I would hurt her? We were careful Father and everything was fine. That she could become pregnant with a child that is like me? Since Catherine is already with child, that was a moot point. However, she and I have talked about having more children and each one will be loved and cherished no matter which parent they look like."

"Of course they will!" Mary agreed.

"This is all just such a shock."

"It was for me as well Father, but I am sure that given time you will be able to adjust."

"Ah good, so you are planning on a long engagement!" the elder man looked relieved.

"Actually no, Father. Catherine and I would like to be married within the next two weeks."

"WHAT?" both Mary and Father gasped in unison.

However, their next comments were not…

"That is hardly time to adjust!" Father protested.

"How in the world can we be ready that quickly?" Mary protested.

"Catherine is planning to wear her mother's dress, and her friend Jenny Aaronson will stand up with her. We are hoping that if tonight's meeting goes well, her father will walk her down the aisle…"

"Bring him Below?" Father demanded.

"How wonderful!" Mary cheered. "It will be so nice to meet him. And you Vincent? Who will you have as your best man?"

"I would love to have had Devin, but since that is not possible, I guess I will have to try and choose between Winslow, Pascal, or Mouse."

Since Vincent had been answering Mary, he had been looking at her as he spoke, otherwise he might have missed her subtle head tilt and eye gestures. Understanding her meaning, he turned to his father and said, "That is, of course, unless you might be willing to stand up with me Father?"

"Me?" he exclaimed in amazement.

"I know it is not a common thing to do, but we are a very uncommon couple," Vincent offered.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Mary assured them.

"You do?" Father asked.

"Yes I do!"

"Would you consider it Father?"

"Well if you want me to, of course I will," he consented.

"Good! Then that's settled!" Mary enthused. "Vincent, why don't you get off to your classes before you are late? I will start making lists. You should tell everyone at lunch time so I can start getting things in motion!"

"Alright Mary," Vincent grinned and gave her an unexpected hug. "Thank you Father," he added patting him on the shoulder before leaving the study.

To say that Catherine Chandler's appearance at the office before 10am that morning caused some surprise would have been the understatement of the year! Shock was the expression on every face except the morning mail boy, and that was only because he didn't know who she was, having never seen her before!

To be continued….


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Going into her father's office, Catherine nearly shocked Marylyn, her father's secretary, into dropping the phone receiver she'd been holding. "I need to see him Marylyn. Is he in?" Catherine asked in a hushed voice because of the call the other woman was on.

Covering the mouthpiece, Marylyn replied, "I'm sorry Cathy, he's in a meeting all morning. Can I help you with anything?"

"No, I'll just have to catch him at lunch. He doesn't have plans for that does he?"

"He does now," Marylyn smiled and wrote Cathy's name down on her father's calendar.

"Thanks Marylyn!" Catherine smiled and turned to head to her own office.

Ten minutes before noon her father walked into her office, "I got out of my meeting early and Marylyn told me that I had a lunch date with my favorite daughter."

Catherine laughed, standing up to hug him, and then remind him, "I am your _only_ daughter, daddy!"

"Yes, and think how awful it would be in that case if you weren't my favorite!"

"Oh dad!"

"Where would you like to go to lunch kiddo?" he asked.

"Somewhere quiet, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Is something wrong Cathy?"

"No…well…I guess you might see some of it that way, but over all it's good news."

"Now you have me totally confused and worried."

"Let's wait till we are at the restaurant please dad."

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly.

Several minutes later he looked at her expectantly after the waiter had taken their orders and left them alone. "I know you remember my attack and the unexplained ten days following it," at his nod, she went on, "Those days weren't really forgotten, although there is still a part of the attack that I gladly don't remember. But the days after it, I was in a secret place recovering. I couldn't tell you, or anyone for that matter, about it because it wasn't my secret to share. The man that found me in the park took me there to protect me and to let me start to heal. His father is a doctor and he was the one that saved my life after Vincent brought me to him. Daddy it is a wondrous place where they live and Vincent is the most wonderful of all!"

She reached across the table to take hold of his hands and give them a squeeze.

"There has to be more to the story than just that Cathy."

"There is daddy! But I'm not sure what to tell you next," she hesitated.

"Why don't you tell me more about this wonderful Vincent? I am guessing that he is the one that put that glow on your face," Charles smiled at her.

"He is part of that, but there could be another reason I am glowing. You see Vincent and I are going to get married, daddy, I'm also pregnant."

Her father tilted his head to the side and stared at her intently. At first Catherine was afraid that he was going to be very upset with her, and then out of nowhere a brilliant smile blazed across his face and he said, "I can see the same joy in your eyes that your mother had when she was carrying you. But Cathy, I wouldn't be a responsible father if I didn't tell you that if you are going to marry this man you should have a pre-nup in place. I know with Tom, you and he were on the same financial plane, but not knowing anything about this Vincent I have to wonder if he might be after your money."

"Oh Daddy! Nothing could be farther from the truth! Vincent didn't even know who I was when we first met. I had to tell him I was a Chandler and even then he didn't have any idea what that meant. Please believe me that he has no interest at all in my money!"

"I guess I will have to reserve judgment on that until I get a chance to meet him. When do you think I will get to meet the man who is making me a grandfather?"

"That's just it daddy, part of what I need to tell you…I don't know who got me pregnant. After the three men that grabbed me, cut my face, I passed out. While I was unconscious I was…assaulted. So I may never know, nor am I sure I would want to. But on the bright side, I met Vincent because of the attack and we fell in love. Daddy, Vincent will be this child's daddy, even if he is not related by blood," Catherine waited for her father's reaction.

To be continued….


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

He sat there for a while trying to take all that she had told him. His heart ached for what she had been through and yet here she was sitting before him literally glowing, and happier than he had ever remembered seeing her! "Cathy, I can't believe all that you have gone through and still you are sitting here full of joy! I hope that I get to meet this future son-in-law soon. But darling, have you been to the police about these men? I don't remember you saying anything about them when you first returned after you were missing."

"You're right. I was so consumed about keeping Vincent and his world secret that I just kept saying that I didn't remember anything. I promise that I will go in tomorrow and file a full report on them. As for meeting Vincent, I was hoping that you would come to my apartment for dinner tonight. He will be there and the two of you could meet then."

"Cathy we all know that your cooking isn't the best. Why don't you let me take the two of you out? We can go to La Sirene's, I know you love French food."

"Daddy, there are reasons that can't happen. You will understand after you meet him and I have already ordered dinners from La Sirene's. I just need to pick them up on my way home."

"Cathy, you say the two of you are getting married, so I'm guessing that he's not hiding from a jealous wife. But is he on the run from the law? Is that why he won't go out in public?"

"No daddy! Nothing like that! Vincent is very special, he is unique, and unusual, and the most wonderful man in the world!...Next to you of course Daddy."

Charles chuckled, "Cathy you have claimed that about every boyfriend you have ever had!"

"Just you wait Daddy! You will see! Vincent is all that and more than I told you! I mean, how many of the guys in my past do you think would gladly accept this child and be willing to raise it as his own? Vincent is the kindest, gentlest, sweetest soul I have ever encountered and I can't believe that there is anyone else in the world like him."

Her father smiled indulgently at her and said, "Cathy with a build up like that, this Vincent of yours would have to be a superman. Don't put him on too high a pedestal. Everyone has flaws and one day he will disappoint you, possibly without even meaning to, but if he falls off that pedestal, I don't want you hurt."

Catherine grinned at him, "I know that Vincent has flaws daddy, but I accept his just as he accepts mine."

Charles pretended to gasp, "My baby has flaws?"

She giggled, "You are very aware of two of them! My cooking and that I have a terrible time getting to work on time!"

"I guess the only hope of you not starving or living on take out food is if your Vincent cooks."

"We won't starve, I promise you daddy. Now will you come to dinner tonight?" she begged.

"Of course I will Cathy. Have the two of you set a date for the wedding yet?"

"Sometime in the next two weeks," she beamed her answer.

"Cathy you won't be able to find a location on that short of notice!"

"Vincent assures me that the Great Hall can be ready and I have mother's dress. The only other things I need are you and Jenny there."

"Are you sure about this darling? This is very sudden! You really haven't known him very long if you only met two months ago. You knew Tom longer than that and look how that turned out."

"Daddy trust me, Vincent is very different from anyone I have even known before and when you meet him you will understand."

"Alright Cathy. As I said before, I will just have to reserve judgment until tonight."

Since his daughter wouldn't tell him anymore about Vincent or his world that she had mentioned, they talked about general topics until lunch was over and then returned to the office together.

She left work early to pick up their dinners and to get things ready for that evening. Catherine wanted everything to be perfect.

Finally happy with how the apartment looked, she laid out her clothes and hurried into the shower.

Somehow she had a feeling that Vincent had already arrived as she finished drying herself off. Seeing that he wasn't in the bedroom when she opened the bathroom door, she guessed he had to be either in the living room or still on the balcony. Hoping to tease him just a little, she crossed the room to her clothes on the bed, completely naked.

To be continued….


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Vincent almost stumbled backwards off the balcony at the sight he beheld. Embarrassed that he had witnessed this moment of privacy, he was puzzled when he sensed Catherine's amusement through the Bond.

She slid her dress over her head and walked to the balcony doors. "Enjoy the show?" she teased with a smile.

"That was for my benefit?" he questioned.

"Who else's?" she asked.

"But Catherine how did you know I was here? I am sure I made no sound."

Looking slightly perplexed at that, she said, "I don't know. I just some how felt you were here."

More might have been said, questions about the Bond starting to work both ways, but before any of that could happen, there was a knock on the door.

"Daddy's early," she sighed. "Wait out here and I will come and get you in a moment," Catherine instructed, and with a quick hug she reentered the apartment and went to the door.

Charles stood there smiling at his daughter when she said, "You're early Daddy."

"I picked up some champagne to celebrate your engagement and it didn't take me as long as I thought it would. Are you going to ask me in, or should I stay out here another few minutes to be on time?"

With a sigh she took him by the arm and pulled him into the living room, "Come in Daddy!"

Charles looked around and not seeing anyone else said, "So I beat your Vincent here?"

"No, he's out on the balcony. I just wanted one more chance to remind you how much Vincent means to me and how special he is."

"I remember it all from lunch darling, I am not senile yet. Now you better get him in here before your superman tries to fly away."

Shaking her head and wishing that her father was taking this a little more seriously, she motioned for Vincent to come inside.

Charles had put the bottle of champagne down on the coffee table and then started to follow his daughter towards the balcony. He had just gotten around her little pull out love seat when the two of them came in through the bedroom door.

He stumbled back against the couch in shock. His beautiful daughter was standing there next to a hulking beastlike creature! She was even holding his fur-covered claw of a hand! This had to be the Vincent she had been telling him about, but how could she love this…creature?

"Daddy, this is Vincent," Catherine introduced him.

Seeing the shock on Charles Chandler's face, Vincent was glad that at least there wasn't fear there as well, that was usual reaction to his appearance. He softly said, "Mr. Chandler, I would never hurt you or your daughter. You have my word on that."

When Charles still didn't say anything, or move, Catherine pleaded, "Daddy please!"

Taking a deep calming breath, Charles pushed himself away from the couch he had been leaning on. Slowly stepping forward he held out his hand, "Hello Vincent," he said as he steeled himself to shake the 'hand' of this 'man'.

"It is an honor to meet you, Sir," Vincent assured him as the shook hands.

Up this close to Vincent, Charles could see the intelligence in his eyes. Maybe he wasn't a 'beast' after all and just an unfortunate soul that life had dealt a hard blow.

"You know, Vincent, if Cathy hasn't already talked to you about it, the surgeon that worked on her scars after the attack could probably help you as well…"

"DADDY!" Catherine gasped.

"I know darling, and I'm not sure what Dr. Sanderson could do about the genetic abnormalities, but he is a very skilled plastic surgeon, as you can see by Cathy's face, and he could probably get you fixed up enough that you could go out in public."

"Daddy! Vincent is beautiful the way he is and there is no way I would want to change a thing about him!" Catherine protested.

"What do you say Vincent? I would of course be willing to pay for the operations if you don't have insurance," Charles assured him.

To be continued….


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"I am sorry Mr. Chandler. There are times when I do regret the way that I am. However your daughter has shown me that I have nothing to be ashamed of. My differences do not bother her and therefore there is no reason to change."

"But Cathy, as a Chandler, is in the public eye. If the two of you marry, how will she explain a husband that can never be at her side?"

"Daddy I don't care about public appearances! I never have. All I care about is Vincent and the life we are going to build together. Also I am going to be a mother soon. Don't you think that will keep me busy enough?"

"But where will you live?" he asked truly concerned.

"I spoke briefly about Vincent's world at lunch. It is a safe and wondrous place. We will be able to live there and raise our children there, and Daddy, there is even an amazing cook already living there!"

Ignoring the rest of her statement completely, Charles focused on the part that clutched his heart with dread. "_**Children**_? You are actually considering more children after this one?" he demanded incredulously, staring straight at Vincent.

Catherine, however, was the one that answered him, "Yes Daddy! We both want more children and although we haven't discussed a number yet, I have always wanted four. Being an only child was very lonely."

"Your mother and I never wanted you to be an only Cathy. But it wasn't long after you were born that she became ill and we knew it wasn't to be. You have to understand my concern about this matter! Do you know why Vincent is the way he is? Could he pass this birth defect along to his children?"

"Catherine and I have discussed this subject at length Mr. Chandler. We have no way of knowing if my differences can be passed on, but we are prepared to accept and love what children come our way despite their appearance," Vincent told him.

"That isn't quite true Daddy. Vincent is still a bit astonished that I love him just the way he is. I not only want a child that looks like him, but I pray we do have one!"

"Cathy!"

"Catherine!"

Both men gasped in unison, but Catherine had eyes only for Vincent in that moment, "It's true Vincent! I simply can't believe that you could look into our child's face and not see beauty there. Maybe then at last you will believe that I find you beautiful too! Now…if all that is out of the way, could we please sit down to dinner? I am eating for two now you know and I am starved!"

Ever mindful of Catherine's needs, Vincent quickly offered to be of any help that she needed.

As the two of them moved around getting things ready for dinner, Charles stood there observing them. He saw how Vincent wouldn't allow Cathy to do anything too strenuous, but he was subtle about it, always finding light or easy tasks for her to do while he took on the heavy or hard ones. Charles had to admire that, even as he inwardly shuddered at the mere thought of those clawed hands touching his daughter. Still, Cathy seemed perfectly at ease with him and the love they shared was plainly there in to see in their eyes.

The wine was chilled, the food warmed up, and everything was on the table. Vincent held out Catherine's chair and tenderly helped her up to the table. Charles had to admit that despite his looks Vincent certainly knew how to act like a gentleman. He mentally shook his head as he took a seat across from his future son-in-law, that everything Cathy had said about this one being unique and unusual was certainly true.

"Mr. Chandler, Catherine tells me that your firm deals mostly in corporate law. Was that what you wanted to do right out of law school, or did that choice come about later?" Vincent asked trying to get a conversation going. He felt Catherine's approval and thanks through their Bond.

Charles looked startled at the depth of the question, and actually took a moment to consider his answer before speaking, "No, when I first started out I wanted to set the world on fire with high profile, news worthy cases like murder, kidnapping, things like that. But young lawyers don't get cases like that at first and I discovered, while waiting for my chance, that I had an affinity for corporate law. By the time I was offered my first 'dream' case, I had already built up a steady client base and had a young family to care for. I passed on that case and honestly never looked back. Cathy is also a great corporate lawyer," he declared proudly.

To be continued….


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

"No, Dad. I am the daughter of a great corporate lawyer."

"I thought you found the work stimulating!"

"When I think of corporate law stimulating is not what comes to mind. But before long I will need to take time off for maternity leave."

"When are you due?" her father asked.

"It should be about the middle of January. Around the twelfth I think."

"January 12th is my birthday Catherine," Vincent said with an odd little smile.

"Do your parents look like you Vincent?" Charles asked.

"I do not know, Sir. I was found abandoned in the trash behind St. Vincent's hospital, which was how I got my name. I was brought to the man that became my father, he took me in and raised me."

"Just where is this place that you were raised? Cathy only said it was safe and wonderful."

"It is all that and more Sir. Catherine and I would be glad to show you around any time you would like to see it. Our world is a secret one, kept that way by the careful selection of people that know about it. Each one is asked to promise to keep that secret," Vincent paused, looking at Charles expectantly.

"You are asking me for my word?"

"Yes Daddy! I was an exception to their rule in the fact that I was unconscious when Vincent took me there. As soon as I was well enough to be told about where I was, I was also asked for my promise. It was gladly given because I had come to know some of the people there and why they needed to remain apart from this world."

"Like your Vincent," Charles nodded towards him.

"Yes, but not just him, there are many others there. They go there to heal and learn, it is not a place to hide, but rather a respite for the soul. Some stay there, but others leave when they are once again ready to come back to this world. Please Daddy understand how important this is! Not just to Vincent, but to me as well!" Catherine pleaded.

"Alright," Charles stated, "You have my word to keep this world of yours a secret."

"Thank you Daddy!" Catherine exclaimed.

While at the same time Vincent was saying, "Thank you Mr. Chandler. Our world is under the city. There are tunnels that run for miles and chambers that we call home."

"Tunnels and chambers? You expect Cathy to live in a hole in the ground? She would never survive without running water, electricity, and shops!"

"Daddy! You really are wrong! Vincent's world has all the comforts that anyone could want! You shouldn't judge until you see it."

"Cathy I am not judging his world, but I know you! You have credit cards to half the stores in New York!"

"People change Daddy," was all she would say to that, but Vincent could sense that she had been hurt by her father's assessment of her.

Any conversation that happened through dinner was at either Catherine or Vincent's instigation. For the most part Charles was silent unless answering direct questions put to him. During a discussion of the wedding plans when Jenny was mentioned he did however come up with a question of his own, "What is Jenny going to think of all this when she finds out?"

"Jenny already knows Daddy. In fact she has met Vincent and visited Below. Her only regret in this is that Vincent's brother doesn't look like him," Catherine laughed.

"You have a brother?" Charles demanded of Vincent.

"Devin's mother lived Below, and when she died in childbirth Father took in Devin as he did me. But this was all before I was born. Father raised us both even though we were never related in any way."

"I see," was Charles' only response to that.

When they had finished eating he did ask, "So when would this tour of your world happen?"

"We could go right now, Sir, if Catherine doesn't have something else planned for the evening," Vincent turned to her with a questioning gaze.

"Now is fine with me if you want to Daddy."

"No time like the present I always say," Charles replied.

"I'll get us both jackets. It tends to be a bit cooler Below," Catherine told her father, then as she watched Vincent swing his cloak on, added, "I'll see you at my threshold," and offered her lips up to be kissed.

To be continued….


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Mindful that her father was watching them Vincent gave her the briefest peck and promised to be waiting for them.

Handing her father a jacket, she slid into hers, grabbed her keys, and then held the door open for Charles so she could lock it behind them.

"Just where are we going Cathy?"

"Vincent had an access made to the tunnels in the basement. That way I can easily come and go as I want."

"You have to know how skeptical I am about all this don't you Cathy? How will you be able to live in a place like that, let alone with a crea…man like Vincent?"

Catherine stopped in her tracks and swung to face him, "Make no mistake Daddy! Vincent IS a man and I love him! As for his world you haven't seen it yet. I can't think of anyone that wouldn't love to live in a place like that!" Without giving him a chance to reply she started to move again and set such a brisk pace that it would have been hard to talk even if he wanted to.

As they walked through passageways of stone walls and dirt floors Charles knew that he had been right, his daughter could never live in a place like this. Every person they met was dressed in what looked like mismatched rags even though they appeared to be clean. The people also seemed cheerful and pleasant if a little wary of meeting a stranger.

Then suddenly they stepped into a large two story room that seemed to be filled floor to ceiling with books. There were candles everywhere and Charles was having a hard time taking it all in. Catherine was watching her father's face as he looked around and didn't notice that there had been a second person in the study with Father when they arrived. It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice exclaim, "Cathy, Charles? What are you two doing down here?"

"Peter?" Catherine gasped.

Charles was so engrossed in the room that he didn't respond.

Father turned to Vincent and said, "I believe that they know one another."

Vincent nodded as Peter began to speak, "Would you believe that the first time I saw Cathy she was stark naked?"

Her fiancé turned shocked eyes on her, but only sensed amusement through the Bond, not embarrassment or shame. Catherine laughed and scolded, "You might also have added that I was upside down and screaming at the time!"

"And ruin a perfectly good story?" Peter teased. Then turning his eyes to her father, he called out, "Aren't you going to say hello, Charles?"

At the second mention of his name, Charles finally looked around at the room's occupants rather that the conglomeration of books. "Peter? What in the world are you doing here?"

"I asked you the same question a few minutes ago and got no answer."

"Why don't we all sit down and see if we can get it all straightened out over a cup of tea?" Father suggested.

The three newcomers approached the other two and after their chess game was moved aside and tea was poured, Father started, "Peter, Catherine is the young woman that I told you Vincent had found in the park."

"But you said that woman was badly scarred!" Peter protested looking at Catherine's face.

"Plastic surgery took care of that. How do you come to know about the tunnels?" Catherine asked.

"Jacob and I are old friends, we went to medical school together and I have been involved here from the beginning."

Both Catherine and Vincent took the discovery of Father's name and put it away for later discussion, it would have to wait because Peter had more questions. "I can understand why Cathy would return then, but may I ask why you are here Charles?"

Vincent was the one that answered, "Because Catherine wanted him to see where we would be living once we are married. She also wants him to give her away."

"Married? That's fantastic! When did all this happen?" Peter exclaimed.

"Vincent proposed on Friday and we just told Daddy today, so he is still in a bit of a shock."

"How long have you known about this place?" Charles demanded of Peter.

To be continued….


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

"Well over thirty years," Peter answered with a smile.

"Why have you never told us about it?" Charles wanted to know.

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell, Charles. This world depends on remaining hidden from the world Above and since you are here I am sure that you were asked to keep the secret as well."

Approaching his friend of many years, Charles looked him in the eye and demanded, "Can you truthfully tell me that you can see Cathy living in this place?"

"I can Charles. In fact, if I hadn't had a practice Above and my daughter to raise I would be living here myself. I have already told Susan that when I retire I'm going to sell the house and move Below."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Charles once again turned his eyes to the room around him. It looked like there had been an explosion at a library!

Vincent stepped into his line of vision with Catherine at his side and said, "Mr. Chandler, I would like to introduce you to my father. Father this is Charles Chandler, Catherine's father."

Holding out his hand to the visitor Father said, "When I lived in your world I was known as Jacob Wells, but down here everyone calls me Father. Welcome to our world. We are pleased to meet Catherine's family."

"Hello," Charles said as they shook hands. "How many people live down here?"

"As with any community, our numbers ebb and flow, but we have been holding steady between eighty and ninety for the last several years," Father replied and then asked, "Would the three of you like some tea? Mary brought in a fresh pot just before you arrived and some of William's oatmeal cookies too."

"Cookies?" Catherine gasped eagerly and was moving towards the plate before anyone else could answer.

Charles was again very quiet as the other three men talked and his daughter was busy inhaling the cookies.

During a lull in the conversation Peter leaned towards Catherine and told her, "I want you to come in and see me at the office as soon as possible young lady. If you and Vincent are going to become parents we are going to need to keep a close eye on your progress."

Three voices corrected Peter's assumption almost in unison:

"Vincent is not the father!" came from Charles and Father.

"Sadly Vincent is not the baby's biological father," Catherine told him.

"The child is only mine in my heart Peter," Vincent said.

"I see," said a stunned Peter, not really seeing at all of course. "I am sure there is a story here, but Cathy can tell me all about it at her appointment. I will set it up for after hours if you would like to be there too Vincent."

"I would, thank you Peter."

"Peter, I have just one condition you must agree to before I will let you be the one to deliver this baby!" Cathy declared.

"And that is?" he questioned.

"That when he or she is old enough, you will torment them with the story of their birth just as you do me," she giggled.

All four men laughed in unison at this. It was the first positive reaction from Charles since meeting Vincent.

The shared laughter seemed to be a unifying factor and the rest of the evening went better. Charles mellowed out enough to actually carry on a conversation and when Mary joined them after putting the nursery children to bed, the groups talk turned to plans for the wedding.

Mary reported that as promised the Great Hall would be ready in time. She added that William assured everyone there would be plenty of food, and she was told to ask Vincent and Catherine what flavor of cake they wanted.

Knowing Vincent's love of chocolate, Catherine quickly and firmly insisted on that and made a mental note to send down a large supply of his favorite treat as soon as he left her apartment in the morning.

When her watch said 10pm Catherine started openly yawning in the hope the gathering would end so she and Vincent could be along together. Her father, however, questioned how she could possibly be tired that early in the evening.

Before Catherine could even try and formulate a lie for him, both the medical men rushed to assure Charles that her pregnancy could easily cause this and that while she was pregnant she should get as much rest as possible.

Mary, having noticed the slightly rosy cheeks on both Catherine and Vincent jumped in to suggest that Catherine return home and go to bed as quickly as possible. Vincent readily agreed and rose to escort Catherine and Charles back to her basement threshold.

When they arrived, Charles assured Vincent they could go the rest of the way alone. Vincent wished them both a good night and as Catherine hugged him, he whispered he would see her soon.

To be continued….


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Her father didn't stay long after they got back to Catherine's apartment. Mainly because of all the yawning she had done on the trip she suspected. He said he would see her at the office as soon as she got done with the police in the morning. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and saw him out the door.

Hurrying across the room, she flung open the doors and asked Vincent, "You've been here a few minutes already haven't you?"

Startled, he replied, "Yes, how did you…wait, earlier this evening you said you had a feeling I was here. Catherine are you starting to feel our Bond as well?"

"I don't know, but what else could it be?" she questioned.

"I wonder if there is a way we could test it?"

"Well you said at first you could sense strong feelings from me. Maybe if you were to remember something that caused a strong reaction I could see if I could tell what it was?" she suggested eagerly.

Vincent smiled as said it was a good idea. He told her to close her eyes and concentrate on him. When she had done so, he flooded his mind with how much he loved her. Catherine started smiling almost at once and opened her eyes to tell him, "Vincent that was too easy! I know you love me!"

"But you weren't to know that was the emotion I was choosing. I could have gone with fear, or anger, or any thing else. So you still sensed what I was feeling."

"Okay, maybe, but lets try another one just to be sure."

He nodded and waited for her to close her eyes again. This time he recalled a time when the children had been swimming in the Mirror Pool and he had been there supervising. He was focused on a game of splashing that the girls were playing when his danger sense had kicked in. Quickly taking a visual count of the children he realized he couldn't see Kipper. Ordering the other children out of the water so it would be easier to search, Vincent dove into the water. With his enhanced vision he was able to see the boy struggling frantically to get his foot out from under a rock.

Swimming as fast as he could over to the child, Kipper had stopped struggling and had gone limp by the time Vincent got to him. Lifting the rock off with no effort at all, he swam to the surface with Kipper in his arms. Reaching the side of the pool he got both of them out and started CPR which Father had taught him years before. In a short time Kipper was coughing up water and within minutes he was sitting up and talking. Even though there had been no lasting harm to Kipper, it had been a very harrowing experience.

Recalling those feelings had Catherine gasping and clutching her hand to her heart. "Oh Vincent! What in the world was so terrifying?"

Clearly their Bond was now working both ways! Vincent told her the story and that it had a happy ending, but there were still tears of sympathy in her eyes when he had finished.

They talked about the new development in their relationship and how it might affect them as they undressed for bed. Coming to no specific conclusion, the conversation was put on hold as they made love to each other.

The morning wasn't as frantic as the day before had been because of her promise to her father to report the part of the attack that she could without mentioning Vincent and his world to the police. She had explained what she was going to do to Vincent and he encouraged her in the hopes the men could be caught and brought to justice for what they had done to her.

After a tender good-bye to Vincent she caught a cab, but instead of heading right to the police station she made a quick stop at her favorite market and arranged for a large supply of chocolate to be sent to Mr. Lee's tea shop. She told them to send bags of chips, cocoa powder, and several boxes of assorted candy bars. Catherine wanted everyone Below to enjoy this treat. Then she was on her way to talk to the police.

She reported everything she could remember before she blacked out and was dumped in the park. She was stunned when the officer taking her statement told her there had been another case just like that a few weeks after her attack. Catherine was referred to the District Attorney's office because the other case was being handled through them.

To be continued….


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Walking into the busy office, Catherine was struck by the intense atmosphere around her. Now this was what she would call stimulating! No ill reflection on her father and the course of law he'd chosen, but she had immediately felt like she could belong here!

Shaking off these thoughts, she asked to see Joe Maxwell, who she had been told was in charge of the case. Catherine was surprised at how young Maxwell was, he seemed young to already be an assistant district attorney. Greeting him with a hand shake, she introduced herself and told him why she was there.

"Why didn't you come forward before this Ms. Chandler? Why wait more than two months?"

"I don't honestly know, but I do want to help you catch these guys now. I was told that there was another attack after mine, and you were prosecuting the case?"

"We were prosecuting it," Joe grumbled.

"What happened?"

"Our only witness was killed!" he snapped.

Catherine closed her eyes and remembered the talk in the van before they slashed her face. She asked, "Her name wasn't Carol, was it?"

"How the _hell_ did you know that?"

"I think they had her and I mixed up. They kept calling me Carol."

"I don't suppose you can remember what they looked like, can you?"

With a shudder as she thought about it, Catherine nodded and said, "And I would be willing to testify if they can be brought in."

Joe got up, went to the office door, and called out, "Radler! Bring me the line up pictures on the Bradley case! We might have another witness."

Returning to his desk he told her, "If you can identify these guys Ms. Chandler, we will put you in witness protection. I don't want them killing you off too!"

"That's not necessary Mr. Maxwell. I have a very safe place to stay," she told him as a young black woman came into the office.

"Where's Radler?" Joe demanded.

"He's out investigating that double homicide that happened last night," she told him, handing Joe a folder.

"Damn it! We need to hire more people!" Joe fussed.

Catherine heard the words coming out of her mouth before she had a chance to think the impulse through, "If you are really hiring, I would be interested in a job here."

"You have to be kidding? Catherine Chandler working here?" At her inquiring look, he continued, "I know who you are! I do read the papers you know. Don't you work at your Daddy's cushy law firm?"

"I do, but I have been thinking about a change for a while now," she told him.

"You have to know that the pay here would suck compared to what you make there. Hell, the pay here sucks compared to most other places!"

"I understand that and don't care. There is one thing you should know though…"

"Isn't there always?" he interrupted.

Catherine gave him a 'look' and informed him, "I am pregnant, so wouldn't be able to do much field work until after the baby is born, but I can do research, prepare briefs, file motions, conduct interviews."

"We couldn't give you maternity pay for a pre-existing condition."

"I understand that, but I would still be interested in the job."

"Okay, I guess we could give it a try. Radler could use an assistant. He's one of our, hell, he is our best investigator, but he could sure use some help with his paperwork."

"Great! When do you want me to start?"

"Why don't we see if you can identify these guys first? If you need to remain in hiding until the trial you couldn't start until after that."

"As I told you before Mr. Maxwell, I have a very safe place to be where they couldn't find me!"

"We thought that with Carol too, but they got to her and beat her to death!"

"I assure you, I will be fine," Catherine told him.

Joe rolled his eyes and handed her the photos one at a time, there were nine in all. Catherine had no trouble at all in identifying the three men that attacked her from the group. She pointed them out to Joe and he in turn pointed out a fourth man and asked, "Do you know him?"

"No, should I?" she questioned.

"Carol Bradley identified him as Marty Beldon, he was the owner of the escort service she worked for and said that he was the one that ordered the attack on her."

"Sorry Mr. Maxwell, I never saw him, but the other three were the ones that attacked me."

"I'll issue warrants for them to be picked up immediately. Now we need to get you into protective custody."

To be continued….


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

"I'll tell you what, the minute I feel like I am in any danger at all, I will let you know," Catherine insisted.

"By that time it will probably be too late! But if that is the way you want to play it, far be it from me to waste the taxpayer's money. I will get these goons rounded up for a real line up and give you a call to come in. As for the job, I will run it by Moreno, the DA, and get back to you. How much notice do you need to give your father's firm?"

"I don't have anything pending that one of the other associates couldn't handle, so a day or two should be plenty."

"Okay then, leave your info with Edie, the girl that came in here, and I will let you know as soon as I do," Joe said, standing to shake her hand.

Catherine knew that her father would be disappointed at this decision, but it just felt so 'right'! She couldn't wait to tell Vincent this evening. But for now she had to go into the office and break the news to her father.

She had been right; Charles had not been at all pleased when she told him the news. The comment that had struck her the most had been, "Cathy, it seems as if you are determined to change your whole life! I feel as if I don't know you at all anymore!" She had tried to reassure him, but since things in her life really were drastically changing, there wasn't much she could say.

Vincent, on the other hand, could sense how excited she was about the prospect of the new job and was very supportive. She also told him about the other attack on the girl they had thought she was. He quickly suggested that Catherine should stay Below to protect herself from harm until the men had been brought to justice. Catherine agreed that might be best, but said there was no need to do so until after the official line up. The men would have no way of knowing there was another case against them until then.

The next morning Vincent had just left and Catherine was on her way to the door when the phone rang. It was Joe Maxwell asking her if she could start the next day. Catherine eagerly told him yes and went into the office to give her father the bad news.

Wednesday morning Vincent watched in bemusement as Catherine pulled one outfit after another out of her closet. She explained that she had to find just the right one. It had to say that she would be a hard working employee who didn't want any special treatment. Also, it couldn't show off her wealth, but showed how responsible she was. He received a perturbed look when he chuckled and told her that was a lot to expect one outfit to say.

She finally settled on a navy blue suit with a cream colored silk blouse, a single strand of pearls around her neck and matching studs in her ears. Her shoes were a simple pair of navy leather pumps that Vincent would have been shocked to learn had cost nearly $600. She kissed him good-bye, after asking him to wish her luck, and then hurried out of the apartment.

Walking into the DA's office that morning Catherine really felt like she belonged there even though she could only put two names to the faces around her it still felt right.

Joe Maxwell approached her and motioned for her to follow him. "I'll introduce you to Jeff Radler and you can dig right in. Your desk is right next to his."

"Great," Catherine said, "I'm eager to get started."

They arrived next to an empty desk that she assumed would be hers and one where a brown haired male sat with his head in his hands. "Radler, I have your new help here. She should be great at paperwork, she graduated from Radcliff… Hey! Radler and Radcliff! You two should make a pretty good team!"

Somewhere during Joe's speech 'Radler' lifted his head to look at them. Joe barely got a second long glance, but when his eyes landed on Catherine he got to his feet with a bright smile. Holding out his hand to her, he asked, "Does this lovely savior of mine have a name or should I just call her Angel?"

To be continued….


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Catherine gave him her hand, but instead of shaking it, he turned it up and kissed it as Joe was saying, "Her name is Catherine Chandler, be nice to her, or I will assign her to someone else."

"Oh I intend to be _very_ nice to her. We are going to get along just great, aren't we Cathy?"

"Possibly, Mr. Radler, but I would like my hand back," Catherine told him a little coolly.

He released it with another smile and told Joe to get lost so they could get settled at her desk. Then he gave her a run down on the cases he was currently working on. He started handing her files and telling her what needed to be done on them. As soon as he finished he cheerfully told her he had to run, to interview a witness, but he would be back in an hour.

Catherine gasped, "You just gave me two days worth of work! You don't expect me to be done by the time you get back do you?"

"Nah, but I thought Maxwell's savior could get that done in a day…you disappoint me Radcliff!"

With a mild glare at him Catherine dug in to the work and was startled when a hand holding a sandwich appeared in her line of vision. "Sorry I took longer than I said, but I brought you lunch to make up for it."

She looked up to see the smiling face of Jeff Radler and then at the clock over his shoulder. "Noon already? I hadn't realized! I have three of the files you gave me finished Mr. Radler…"

"Call me Jeff; it's so much nicer if we're going to be friends. Don't you agree Cathy?"

"I guess so, Jeff. Any way these three are finished, but I am going to have to visit the library for some of the rest of this stuff."

"Okay, why don't we eat and get to know each other some, then I can show you the dusty old book room when we're done."

She nodded her agreement as she unwrapped the ham and cheese sandwich he'd brought her. Catherine conceded that he was a good looking guy, but he had three deep scars marring his left cheek. She couldn't help but wonder how he got them.

"So Cathy, how is it that a beautiful, smart lady like you is still single?" Jeff broke into her thoughts to ask.

Knowing that it would be hard to try and explain a fiancé that no one would ever see, she chose instead to give a safe answer, "I was engaged, but broke it off a couple months ago."

"Discovered he was cheating on you?"

"No," she answered.

"That he was gay?"

"No!" this one was a bit sharper.

"Running a crime syndicate from the back seat of his chauffer driven limousine?"

"With an imagination like that, you should be writing fiction instead of practicing law!"

He grinned at her, "Hey that's something I've never tried! I'll keep it in mind."

Shaking her head at his ambiguous comments, she turned the tables on him and asked, "How long have you lived in New York Jeff?

An odd look came over his face and as he hesitated Catherine thought he was going to find some way to avoid the question. Then suddenly he grinned like a Cheshire cat and blithely told her, "I was born and raised here, then at the grand old age of fourteen I struck out on my own. I've traveled to, and lived in different places all over the world, but I guess this will always be 'home' since I've found my way back here."

Before he could get a question off to her, she quickly followed up on what he had said, "Did you look up your family when you got back?"

Again the odd look was back and this time his hand seemed to inadvertently find its way to his scarred cheek. She had just enough time to wonder if abuse had been the reason he'd run away from home when he said, "Actually I haven't been back that long and I've been busy settling into a new job and apartment. I just hadn't had the time."

"Surely Joe lets you have a day off now and then?" she chuckled. "How had would it be to just drive by the old place and see if the lights were on?"

He chuckled too and replied, "Harder that you'd think. But I wanted to get to know you better, and you've been asking all the questions. Why don't you go out to dinner with me this evening to make it up to me?" he asked with a charming smile.

To be continued….


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Pointing to the files on her desk she said, "Because I have a lot of work to do. Now you were going to show me to the library…" She wadded up the paper her sandwich had come in and grabbed a notepad and pencil, then gave him an expectant look.

"Fine!" he grumbled, then with a wink told her, "But don't think I am going to give up on this!"

Catherine spent the afternoon in the library and didn't even realize she had worked through dinner until her stomach growled. Because there were no windows in the library she was surprised to see that night had fallen over the city and that all the other office staff had gone home.

She gathered up her things hoping she had enough left overs in the fridge for a meal because she didn't even feel like stopping anywhere. Wearily pushing her front door open Catherine stopped dead at the sight she beheld. Her keys and briefcase slipped from suddenly lifeless fingers and her mouth dropped open in shock.

Vincent was standing at a beautifully set table, lighting candles and the heavenly aroma coming from the plates almost had her drooling. "Oh Vincent! How did you know this was just what I needed tonight?"

"I felt your hunger and how tired you were, so it was a simple thing to do to ask William to pack up dinner for two and then to bring it to you. I hoped that you wouldn't mind I let myself in?"

"Vincent you never have to worry about that! You are always welcome to come in at any time, even when you aren't bringing food," she teased.

Crossing the room she started at the full plates and wondered how rude he would find her if she just dug right in.

"Catherine, please sit," he invited holding out a chair for her. "I am hungry also, shall we eat?"

"Oh yes please Vincent! This looks and smells marvelous! I will certainly have to do something nice for William and for you too of course!"

"I have a feeling William already feels thanked by the supply of chocolate that arrived Below today."

"Chocolate?" she tried to sound innocent.

With a toothy smile he said, "Do not even try and deny it Catherine. After the talk with Mary about the chocolate wedding cake…there is not one person Below, not even the most naive child, that would believe you were not the one to send it down!"

Grinning sheepishly she said, "How could I resist providing something I know you love? Not only that, but the cocoa was for our wedding cake so in essence that was for me too."

"A little treat now and then is one thing Catherine. But you needn't send so much!" he protested.

"Vincent your world is going to become my world too once we are married and I have more money than I can ever spend. I want to use it to help in any way I can Below."

He had been aware that Catherine was well-to-do. He could tell by her clothes and the lovely things in her apartment, as well as the apartment itself. But her claim that she had more money than she could spend, was incomprehensible to him. "Catherine, I cannot imagine the kind of wealth you are talking about," he told her with a shake of his shaggy head.

She looked at him with a gentle smile and said, "Okay, try this; picture Father's study in your mind," she waited a moment for him to do so before continuing. "Now instead of the piles and piles…and piles of books…picture them as stacks of money…"

His eyes popped open, as did his mouth, and he stared at her in astonishment. Catherine simply nodded that now he had a proper grasp of the situation.

Slowly, he said, "Catherine it might be wise not to let everyone Below know that. I do not think our people are greedy by any means, but we are not used to people with funds like you have. When there is a need Below, we always find a way to make do. I am concerned that if you let it be known that you could supply every need that we have with your wealth, some might come to expect that, rather than working to find a solution."

To be continued….


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

"But Vincent I would be glad to help!"

"I know that Catherine, but part of our communities unity is working together to solve problems. You could watch for times when those efforts have failed and provide help at those times."

"Will you help me to know when that is Vincent?"

"I will," he told her simply.

During the rest of the meal they shared news of their day. Vincent was eager to hear all about her new job. She told him about Joe and Jeff, but left out the fact that Jeff had asked her out. She told him how interesting the work was and how much she was enjoying it. He could tell from the glow in her cheeks that every word was the truth.

In turn, he told her that he had been working on opening two new chambers. What he didn't tell her was that these new chambers were a room adjacent to his. One would become a bedroom for them when they got married, and the other would be a nursery. His current chamber could then become a living room for them. He and the work crew were working hard to make this a surprise wedding gift for Catherine.

Catherine was surprised that as they lay in each other's arms after making love that night, Vincent told her he would be leaving soon. Her protest was met with his firm assurance that he needed to be up early in the morning to help the work crew.

Her pleas with him to stay long enough to make love one more time were successful since he was unable to refuse her anything.

Thursday was pretty much a repeat of Wednesday. More paperwork added to the stack on her desk. Jeff flirting with her every chance he got. Asking her out again as well as being turned down again. Dinner with Vincent although this time Catherine had stopped on her way home to get Chinese take out. Then her least favorite repeat of the day, Vincent once again did not stay the night, saying that he was still helping out the work crew.

Friday started out the same, more work, Jeff flirting, asking her out and being turned down. It was at lunch that everything changed. Jeff had once again been out of the office for a time so had tried to impress Cathy by bringing her food. He had brought her pastrami on rye, which would have been fine, however, when she opened the styrofoam box, lying next to the sandwich were two large spears of dill pickles.

Cathy got one whiff and ran for the bathroom. Jeff looked on in surprise as she dashed by Joe on her way out of the room.

Joe shook his head as he walked passed Jeff's desk and muttered, 'morning sickness' before entering his office.

Jeff slapped his head with his hand thinking he should have known! When Cathy came back to her desk, the sandwich was gone and a concerned Jeff Radler was there with questions. "Does the fiancé know he left behind a calling card?"

"It's not his child, not that it's any of your concern," she told him taking a seat.

"You move fast then Radcliff. Didn't you only dump him a couple of months ago?"

"There is no way to plan who or when you will fall in love with someone Jeff."

"I guess not. I hope he's worthy of you Cathy. You are a pretty great lady."

"Thank you. He is pretty amazing," she answered.

"Oh I am sorry about the sandwich. I had no idea it would affect you that way."

"No problem. It wasn't actually the sandwich that set me off. It was the pickles. Some women crave them when pregnant, but for me they set off the morning sickness."

"Let me get you something else for lunch then! Soup maybe?"

"My friend Jenny should be here any minute. We are going out to lunch. So thanks I appreciate the offer, but it is unnecessary."

Before Jeff could reply her friend walked up to them with Joe Maxwell at her side. "Hey Cath! Are you ready? I wanted to show you the dress I found for the wedding if we have time."

"Who's getting married?" Jeff asked.

To be continued….


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

Jenny quickly told him, "Cathy is! I'm her maid of honor."

"Oh…well congrats then," he said with a gleam in his eye, "Maid huh? Does that mean you are unmarried my sweet Jenny?"

"It does," she giggled.

"Well if you want an escort to the wedding, here is my number, just give me a call. When is the happy event?"

Since it was out, Catherine answered, "A week from tomorrow."

She was surprised at Joe's comment, "I would be glad to take you too Jenny."

Jen was smiling at Joe when Jeff protested, "Hey boss! I asked her first!"

"But I asked her out as I walked her over here and she said yes, but not when, so I actually asked first."

Watching the byplay between the two men, Catherine was about to tell them neither one could go with her to the wedding, when Jenny tactfully did it for her.

"It is a private wedding, gentlemen, so I really can't bring either of you. However, I would be happy to go out to dinner with each of you if you wanted to do so."

Joe spoke up quickly, "Tomorrow night?"

Not to be outdone, Jeff asked, "Sunday night?"

Jenny happily accepted both invitations and gave them her phone number and address before she and Catherine left for their lunch.

As soon as they were out of sight of the men, both girls looked at each other and broke into giggles. When they were in the elevator Catherine demanded, "Jen are you really going to date both of them?"

"Hey why not? It's been a long dry spell between guys and now two cuties are interested in me at once! You better believe that I am going to go out with both of them! One might just turn out to be my 'Vincent'!"

"But Jen it's going to be really hard on them if that is so! They work together every day," Catherine protested.

"I get that, but Cath how can I pick just one without going out with both of them first? What if I picked Joe and Jeff turned out to be my soul mate, or it could be the other way around!"

"If you want my advice, I would say go with Joe. He is a sweet, steady guy, and Jeff was asking me out from the minute we met until just minutes before you walked in!"

"Oh? What do you think made him stop?"

"I almost barfed on him!" Cathy giggled. "Guess he doesn't want to date pregnant women. But he was sure quick to change to you…that is what I mean. He's fickle."

"Or ones that are getting married in a week!"

"I hadn't told him that. It's hard to explain a fiancé that's never around."

"Ack! Did I blow it then Cath?" Jenny asked.

"No, it's fine. You covered well with the private wedding stuff. Now where was this dress you wanted me to see? Of course you know that I will buy it for you. That's a bride's job."

"Ooooh I was hoping you would say that! Because even at half off, it's still three hundred dollars! It's a winter designer dress so that's why it's marked down. It's just gorgeous Cath! Midnight blue velvet, and it fits like a dream! I won't even have to buy shoes because I can wear my navy pumps with it!"

"I would buy you new shoes if you want Jen!" Catherine told her.

"Sweetie with the price of this dress, it's enough and there is nothing wrong with my pumps. They are practically brand new, I've only worn them twice."

They had arrived at the boutique by then and Jenny rushed to put on the dress that they were holding for her. Catherine agreed that it was perfect and happily pulled out her check book. "We need to get some food now, Jen. I lost my breakfast a while ago and need to refuel."

"Okay, no problem. What are you in the mood for?" Jenny asked practically floating on a cloud as she carried the box with her wonderful new dress in it.

To be continued….


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Later that afternoon the phone on her desk rang. It was Joe telling her they had located two of the three men she had identified and he wanted to know if she was up to a line up. Catherine assured him she was and without hesitation picked out two out of the six men as the ones involved in her attack. Joe told her they would be charged and put in jail until the trial. They were still searching for the third guy. Joe was sure they would find him soon.

Jeff had insisted in going in with her to the viewing room. Since he had found out about her pregnancy he had turned into a protective mother hen. Catherine had told him firmly that she could handle it on her own, but it had done no good. Suddenly she had a shadow everywhere she went. This amused her and she couldn't wait to tell Vincent how Jeff had gone from a lothario to a duenna.

She would have to tell Jenny all about it when she came Below the next afternoon to help with the wedding plans. Jenny had asked Cathy if she could have Joe pick her up for their date at Cathy's apartment. Then, she could stay Below as long as possible instead of making the long trip across town to her own place.

Cathy had agreed and told Jenny to use the key she had given her years ago when she first got the apartment. Whenever one of them had to go out of town, the other would check on things like getting the mail, and watering plants. Catherine planned to stay Below all weekend so she wouldn't be there when Joe arrived to pick Jenny up.

The weekend went very well indeed! Catherine was amazed and extremely touched at how everyone Below had pitched in some way to be a part of her and Vincent's wedding day. The children had been making paper chains to decorate the Great Hall. The musicians had been practicing Catherine's favorite songs that Vincent had discovered for them. Rebecca had made several more of the exceptionally beautiful candles that Vincent had brought the night he proposed, to be placed on the head table at the reception. William consulted with the happy couple over the final approval on the menu for their special day.

Then there were the secret things going on that Catherine didn't know about. Peter had talked to Charles and the two of them had gone together to Vincent with a proposal. They offered to purchase the wedding rings as their gift to the couple. Vincent had been exceptionally touched knowing that Charles was still leery about him, and had gratefully accepted. Mary and her ladies were making a new quilt to go on their marriage bed. Cullen had made a rocking chair so Catherine could rock the new baby. Father had located Vincent's old cradle and with Cullen's help had gotten it ready for the new nursery. The work on the two new rooms that would connect to Vincent's chamber were ahead of schedule, but because of this, Vincent had to temporarily move to a guest chamber for a few nights while the final archway was being cut from one section to another.

He did not want to explain that to Catherine however, so simply showed her to the chamber he was using as hers for the weekend. She expressed her disappointment at not sharing Vincent's room with him. Even though it was a mild deception, Vincent still felt a twinge of guilt when he told her that here they would not be interrupted. While it was extremely likely that they would be if they stayed in his chamber. Catherine easily accepted that explanation and the weekend went off without a hitch.

On Monday morning Catherine was stunned when Joe told her that the two men she had identified on Friday had made bail. He reported how shocked he was too considering how high the bail had been set. Jeff was very upset with the news, and made it clear that Cathy was not going anywhere without him until they came to trial!

To be continued….


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Catherine protested that she would be fine, but it did no good. When Jeff found out that she was going to stop by the dry cleaners on her way home to pick up her mother's dress he insisted on accompanying her. Joe was no help at all when he heard Jeff's plan, telling them both that he thought it was a good idea.

Because the cleaners was only a block away from the office Catherine suggested they walk there and then get a cab to her apartment after they got the dress. Jeff agreed, he was unaware that she planned to ditch him at that point because she didn't want him following her home.

They walked along discussing his date with Jenny the night before. As they crossed in front of an alley four men jumped out of the shadows, and drug them back into the dark alley. Jeff recognized the two men Cathy had identified on Friday. She knew that one of the other two was the third involved in her attack. What she wasn't aware of was that the jolt of fear that she felt when the men jumped out at them was also felt by Vincent.

A look of alarm crossed his features, but Father didn't notice because he was intently planning his next chess move. The first Father was aware that something was amiss was when Vincent abruptly rose to his feet, knocking his chair over backwards in the process.

Vincent had felt Catherine's fear as if it were his own and in an instant was on his way to her. Father had been about to protest at his son's lack of care for the furniture, but when he saw the look on Vincent's face was instead going to ask what was wrong. However, before anything more than, "Vincent!" could leave his mouth Vincent was racing from the room.

"Well!" Father huffed, and then with the thought that Vincent's flight from the room must have something to do with Catherine, he went back to the chess problem in front of him.

He paused only long enough to scoop up his cloak as he raced through the tunnels as if the bats of hell were after him. Word rang out on the pipes to clear the way if anyone saw Vincent. He was in a huge hurry, but no one knew why. Vincent himself wasn't even aware of the concern and worry that he was leaving behind in his wake. His only thought was getting to Catherine with all possible speed.

Even as a boy, Jeff Radler, had never been one to back down from a fight, although he had been known by a different name all those years ago. In fact, he had had many different names over the years, but none of those personas had been ones to back down either. Now, even faced with an overwhelming force there was a pregnant woman to protect. He was not about to let these guys hurt Cathy if he could help it. He remembered the photos of the girl Carol that they had beaten to death. That fueled his fists to fight even harder.

Catherine was struggling with the two men that held her, one of which had his hand over her mouth, as Jeff was all out fighting with the other two. After exchanging many blows one of them had managed to get behind Jeff and grab hold of his arms. He was pretty well pinned from inflicting much damage to the other man now and could only try kicking out at him by way of defense.

The fight was not going at all well when the sounds of the fight in the alleyway were rent by a fearsome roar. For just a moment everything stopped. No one moved for a blink of an eye, and then the struggles started again. That was until the roar was repeated and what looked like a caped figure jumped from the roof of the two story building on one side of the alley.

To be continued….


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

He had assessed the situation as he was on the move from the rooftop. There were four men, two holding Catherine while the other two were fighting with a man he couldn't see well. His first priority was of course Catherine. Landing in the alley like an avenging angel, he grabbed the shirt front of one of the men holding Catherine, and with an arc of his arm, threw the man against the wall of the building behind him. There was a sickening crack and he slid to the ground motionless. As the first man was still flying through the air, Vincent took a mighty swipe at the man who's hand had been over Catherine's mouth. The second man gurgled from the slashes across his throat as he slumped to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Her mouth free, Catherine called out, "Vincent!"

Radler, while having a hard time against the two men on him, still managed to spin his head and question, "Vincent?"

Catherine had no time to answer him though because the man who hadn't been holding Jeff's arms took advantage of his distraction and punched him in the face. The guy holding him let Jeff go and he fell to the ground unconscious.

By now the last two guys had gotten a look at Vincent and had started to flee the alley. He easily caught up to them and cracked their heads together as Catherine went down on her knees next to Jeff to check on him.

The scarred side of his face was turned from her as Catherine tried to discover how hurt he was. When Vincent knelt down next to her she quickly looked around the alley and saw all four men on the ground. She turned her gaze to Jeff when she heard him moan like he was about to come around.

"Vincent you'd better go before he wakes and sees you," she said, but when he didn't move, she looked up at him and saw shock on his face.

Jeff's head had turned and the scars were visible, but Catherine couldn't fathom why they would be that shocking to Vincent. Again, she tried to get him to leave, "He's waking up, you need to go Vincent!"

But it was too late.

Catherine heard Jeff mutter, "Vincent?"

"Devin?" Vincent exclaimed.

"Devin?" Catherine questioned.

"Vincent!" said a surprised Jeff/Devin.

"Jeff?" Catherine was bewildered.

"Jeff?" Vincent looked perplexed.

"Yes, Jeff Radler," Catherine confirmed nodding at the man on the ground.

"No, Devin!" Vincent insisted.

"Your brother?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"But how?" Catherine wanted to know.

"Hey will you two focus here and help me up?" Jeff/Devin demanded.

Vincent was quicker to move. He didn't want to have Catherine doing any lifting in her condition. Putting his hands under Devin's arms easily lifted him to his feet.

Devin looked up and up at his younger brother and said, "Good lord! You got huge!"

"I was a child when you left Devin," Vincent replied.

"I still don't get what is going on here! How is it that you know him as Devin and he is working at the DA's office as Jeff Radler?" Catherine questioned.

"It's a long story, and not one for here in an alley. We should get out of here before someone comes by and see all this," Devin evaded the question.

Catherine's moral upbringing balked at the idea of not calling the police and filing a report. But then, she looked at the four men that she assumed were all dead, as well as the wounds some of them had, and lastly looked at Vincent. How could all this be explained without putting the man she loved at risk?

Nodding reluctantly, she quickly followed the now hooded Vincent and his long lost brother out of the alley. They crossed the street and briskly walked a half a block before ducking down another alley. Vincent lifted a manhole cover off with ease and said he would go down first so he could help Catherine. Devin brought up the rear, pulling the cover back into place to conceal the entrance to the tunnels.

To be continued….


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

"Vincent, how do you think the old man will react if I just show up?" Devin asked as the three of them walked along.

"I am sure that he will be overjoyed to have you home again Devin," Vincent answered.

"Now hold on there! I haven't said anything about coming home! I have an apartment in the city and am perfectly happy there. Maybe I should just go back up now…dropping in like this might be a bad idea."

"But Devin if you don't intend to show your face Below how will you be the best man at my wedding?"

Devin stopped in his tracks. "Best man? Wedding? When? Who? Wait a minute… CATHY? And she's pregnant! Wow, things do change in twenty years! Congrats baby brother! I bet the old man flipped when he found out you had knocked up…ummm got Cathy pregnant…and before the wedding too! For shame Vincent!" he ended on a laugh slapping his baby brother on the back.

Vincent just stood there staring at his brother in shock. Devin had always been an irrepressible boy, but the man he had become seemed to have learned nothing of her someone should behave in polite society. While he was trying to process just how to answer Devin's shocking comments, the situation was taken out of his hands by Catherine.

"I am afraid you can blame it all on my seductive ways," she said. "However Vincent was strong enough to resist me at least until we were engaged."

"Just how long have you been engaged?" Devin questioned.

"Long enough," Catherine replied patting her still flat tummy.

"Well little brother all I can say is you sure know how to pick 'em! Living in a hole in the ground and you still manage to snag the prettiest girl in the city!"

"Catherine is a beautiful woman, not just a pretty girl, Devin," Vincent corrected.

"So I see why you chose him over me Radcliff. He has all those manners and things the old man must have drilled into him."

"First, I didn't choose Vincent over you Je…Devin, because I've been engaged to him longer than I have known you. Second, I would have chosen him any way because he is kind, gentle, and doesn't use a false name! Third, I am going to make sure that Jenny hears about that 'prettiest girl' comment!"

"Why would Jenny need to know that Catherine?" Vincent asked.

"Because your dear old brother there started dating her as soon as I found out I was pregnant."

"I do not under…wait, you said a man at your office had been asking you out…" Vincent looked at Devin inquiringly.

"Guilty as charged Vincent. But, come on, can you blame me? She is one hot cookie!"

"Devin!" both Vincent and Catherine exclaimed at once, but there was a definite difference in their tones of voices. Catherine's was upset and slightly hurt at being reduced to a mere object, while Vincent's bordered on the edge of anger.

"Hey! I just call them like I see them!" Devin protested holding his hands up as if in self defense. "Anyway, I am happy for the two of you and can't wait to be your best man! Do you know yet if I am going to be Uncle Devin to a boy or a girl?"

"It's way too early to be able to tell that and we haven't decided if we want to know yet anyway," Catherine told him.

"Okay, that's fair. Why don't we get on our way now? I could sure use a soak in one of the hot bathing chambers, or if that isn't' an option head home to my own tub," Devin started rubbing his stomach that had take more that a few blows.

"I am sure you can bathe Below, Devin, but you should have Father look you over first."

"Oh hey, I don't want to bother him with this! Let's not mention it to him, huh Vincent?"

"Je…Devin, you're hurt and this is partially my fault!" Catherine exclaimed. "Father won't think less of you for getting hurt trying to help me!"

"You don't know him like I do, Cathy…" Devin started to protest.

Catherine interrupted him, "I do, Devin. I know him now, you only know him from years ago. People change in twenty years, as you said yourself, Vincent did."

"Yeah but he was only a kid then, and the old man was old even then! He hated me then and I don't see that that would have changed in the time I was gone."

To be continued….


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

They walked along in silence for a while, then, just before they reached the main hub Catherine stopped. Both men stopped as well, turning to look at her, "Catherine, what is it?" Vincent asked gently.

"In all the…" she paused a second not quite sure what to call it and then settled on, "excitement, I didn't get the dress from the cleaners."

Devin glanced at his watch, "They'll be closed by now. You'll have to get it tomorrow."

"I guess so," she sighed in disappointment. She had really been looking forward to trying it on tonight. Mary had also told her that if there were any alterations needed she would be glad to do so.

Vincent put a comforting arm around her shoulders and they continued on their way. He knew the uproar that was being caused as they neared the main hub. Word had gone out on the pipes that he had returned after his frantic departure, and that not only was Catherine with him, but a stranger too! No one challenged the stranger because he was with Vincent, but Vincent was sure there was much speculation going on and that Father would be impatiently waiting for an explanation. That was why he led them directly to Father's study.

As they entered Father wasn't able to see Devin who was walking behind Vincent so he began with an angry demand, "Vincent who have you brought Below now without consulting the council?" 

Now that the three were in the room instead of narrow passageway, Devin stepped out from behind his brother. "It's the prodigal son returned home for a visit," he said.

"Devin?" Father gasped.

"In the flesh, so to speak."

"Why do you look so disheveled? Were you fighting?"

"The men that attacked Catherine in the park tried again tonight in an alley near her work, Father. Devin was there and was protecting her," Vincent reported. "Devin is injured and should be looked over."

"Yes, of course!" Father exclaimed, "And Catherine? Were you hurt?"

"No, I am fine Father. Although without Je…Devin and Vincent, I'm sure the outcome would have been different!"

"Good, good," Father said, then turning his eyes back to Devin he stated, "Well then we had better get you checked out. We can go into the hospital chamber and you can catch me up on what you have been doing all these years and how you came to be in an alley with Catherine."

"Mr. Radler and I work together in the DA's office, Father."

"Radler?" Father questioned.

"Well Vincent and I never did have last names, being raised down here, so it seemed as good as any other."

"Ummm, well yes, I guess so. But a lawyer Devin? That is a fine choice of profession! You must have studied very hard to get a job at the DA's office!" Father seemed very pleased with his son.

"Yes Devin, you must have been near the top of your class! What law school did you attend again?" Catherine asked with a bit of a bite in her voice. He wondered at that and at the feeling of anger that seemed to be boiling just under the surface in her. Then he remembered she had thought his name was Jeff Radler and not Devin Radler. That must have had something to do with it, but he couldn't think of what.

Meanwhile, Devin was flashing the charming smile Vincent remembered from when they were boys. At that time the bigger Devin's smile, the bigger the lie he was telling. Vincent couldn't help but notice Devin's smile was almost ear to ear as he said, "Actually I went to several different ones because I was traveling around so much. I wanted to take advantage of the best professors in each subject."

Father was nodding as if that made perfect sense to him. Yet, while Vincent could tell that Catherine did not believe a word of what Devin had just said, just as Vincent was almost certain his brother had been lying.

"Well we can talk more later," Father declared. "Let's get you patched up first."

When Vincent and Catherine were alone she turned to him and exclaimed, "He's lying Vincent!"

To be continued….


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

"I believe you are correct Catherine. But why would he lie about where he went to school?"

"I am beginning to wonder if he even went to law school. He is lousy at paperwork and has to have help with things a first year law student could do in their sleep! I have to question if he just bought a diploma and started referring to himself by the name on it!"

Reluctantly Vincent said, "That does sound like something Devin might do. He always tried to find the easy way to do things when we were boys."

"What am I going to do Vincent? If he didn't pass the bar then he is practicing illegally! If I turn him in he would face criminal charges! What would that do to Father? To you?"

Vincent shook his head and slumped into a chair. "I don't know Catherine. He could run if he thinks that might happen and we might never see him again."

Going down on her knees next to his chair and putting her hands over one of his, she said, "I know that Vincent! That's why I am so unsure what to do here. If I confront him with my suspicions and they are true he might disappear. However, if I investigate through proper channels and Joe gets wind of it, then he could end up in prison. And if I do nothing…" she hesitated.

"Then you wouldn't be the person you are Catherine," Vincent finished her sentence for her.

"What do you want me to do Vincent?" she pleaded for a solution to the problem.

"Could it be that he legally took that name and got his degree?"

"I really don't think so Vincent."

"Then you must find out the truth. Having Devin back is a wonderful thing, but having it all based on a lie," he sighed, "Well we just need to know for sure."

"Alright Vincent I will be as discreet as I can be in finding out the truth."

He tilted his head to the side and inquired, "Catherine, what is it about this that makes you afraid?"

"I'm just afraid that if I do find out your brother is a fraud you will stop loving me."

"Catherine! That could never happen! Nothing could ever change the love that I have for you!"

"I hope so Vincent. I pray that if Devin does end up in prison it won't be too strong of a test of our love!"

"It will not Catherine, this I assure you." He pulled her up and then onto is lap to cuddle her close. That was when Devin and Father reentered the room.

"Hey you two, none of that!" Devin called out, "You're supposed to do that in private!"

"Devin!" Father protested. "Such behavior should not be encouraged since they are not yet married!"

"Oh come on Pops! Clearly 'such behavior' has already been going on since Cathy is 'in the family way'!"

"Catherine became pregnant the night she and Vincent met…" Father began, but Devin interrupted him.

"Way to go baby brother! You sure do move fast!"

"The child is not Vincent's," Father informed his other son.

"Huh?" Devin grunted. "Would someone care to explain that?"

"Actually not really. We hadn't planned on making it public knowledge that Vincent is not the father, but since you are family, and the news is already out, I guess it won't hurt for you to be told," Catherine paused, drawing her strength to tell another person what had happened to her.

Vincent put his hand on her shoulder and when their eyes met, he nodded that he would tell his brother. Catherine weakly smiled her thanks and Vincent said, "Catherine was attacked a little over two months ago…"

Devin interrupted again, "I know all about it Vincent. Those were the guys that jumped us in the alley tonight. They cut her face pretty bad from the pictures I saw! I'm just glad that she was able to get it fixed. She is a gorgeous lady."

"They did more that that Devin," Vincent told him quietly.

Devin was quiet a moment processing what his brother had said and then exclaimed, "Oh God! Oh Cathy, I am SO sorry! I had no idea! That wasn't in the police report! Why didn't you tell them the whole story!"

To be continued….


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

"Because I chose not to, Devin. Vincent is going to be this baby's father and we would rather leave it that way," Catherine stated.

"Then I must say that I am sorry for saying anything. It is just such a habit to protect Vincent that I did not think the two of you might not with the true details known," Father apologized.

"It's alright Father. We should have made it clear to the ones that do know that we would rather it not go any farther," Vincent replied.

"I will be sure to pass that word along to the ones that do know."

"Thank you Father," Catherine said softly.

Mary entered the study then already asking a question, "Father are you not going to dinner this eve…oh I didn't know Vincent and Catherine were here. Would the two of you like to join us as well?"

"What about me Mary? Do you think there is room for one more?" Devin asked stepping out of the dark archway he had been standing in.

She looked at this stranger, wondering who he could be and how he knew her name. Then he stepped into the light and she saw the three scars on his cheek. She remembered treating those wounds after the fight between the two boys. Devin would not say why Vincent had scratched him, but only would claim he had provoked him. "Devin," she whispered with her hand going to her heart.

Devin smiled, "So you do remember this naughty runaway?"

"You nearly broke all our hearts you know! We searched for you for days! No one considered that you had run away. We all thought you were lost or hurt somewhere."

"I am sorry for that," he told her as he approached. "Can you forgive me Mary?" Devin asked as he held out his arms to her.

Tender hearted woman that she was, Mary simply said, "Of course dear child," and stepped into his arms to exchange hugs.

All five of them headed to the dining hall together and Devin was met with a mixture of reactions. From the children, too young to remember or know him, he got simple curiosity about a stranger. From the older residents, he received curiosity and some bitterness, at how he could have let them wonder about his fate. Then, from the playmates of his day, there was joy at his return. Pascal and Winslow quickly moved to greet him. The girls also remembered him, Olivia brought her husband and son over to introduce them, and Devin had Rebecca blushing at his extravagant compliments on the beauty she had grown into.

As they tried to eat, numerous people would stop buy the table. Some for just a brief 'hello' and 'welcome back', but others stayed a while to chat.

By the time they finished eating Devin had a circle of children sitting at his feet as he told of all the places he had been and the things he had done. He told them how he had led safaris in Africa, rafting trips down the Nile, and had been a knife thrower in a carnival.

Catherine shared a look with Vincent as each wild tale unfolded. Nowhere in there were the years and years of law school that he would have had to have to be in the job he was now.

Even Father was beginning to wonder about that when Devin announced that he had even delivered a baby! Father guessed that it had been an emergency event on one of these wild outings and commented on his courage and resourcefulness in doing so. That was when Devin shocked them all by saying that, no, he had been her doctor and had had to deliver the baby by caesarian section.

Father lost it! He started ranting at Devin about what could have happened, how dangerous and irresponsible what he had done was.

Devin shouted back at him and then in frustration got to his feet and stalked out of the room.

Catherine got up quickly and called out, "Wait Devin! We need to talk!"

Vincent followed them from the dining hall and when he caught up to them suggested that the temporary chamber he was using would be a good place for their talk.

To be continued….


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Devin was going to ask why Vincent was using a different chamber from the one they had used as boys, but at the grim looks on both of their faces, decided better of it.

The moment all of them were in the chamber, Catherine spun around and demanded, "So, just when in all those adventures did you have time to attend law school JEFF?"

He was about to give his tried and true glib reply, but saw the look of sadness and disappointment on his baby brother's, now grown up, face. As children Vincent practically worshiped him. It wasn't until a stupid fight over a pocket knife where he got his scars that Vincent had ever thought he could do any wrong. That was a heavy burden for a boy as wild as Devin had been to live up to. But the trust and faith he had always seen in Vincent's eyes was gone now. Hanging his head he said, "I bought the diploma, but come on Cathy! You have to admit that I am great at what I do!"

"But you don't do it legally, J…Devin! There is no way I can let this charade continue!" she cried, flinging her hands up into the air and starting to pace in what little floor space there was.

Both Vincent and Devin moved out of her way because it was clear she was no longer paying attention to where they were in the room. Devin took the only chair and Vincent sat down on the bed. Both watched her pace and mutter out loud to herself. "What if Joe finds out? The idiot could end up in prison…"

Devin was about to protest at being referred to as an idiot, but one negative shake of Vincent's head and the accompanying frown stopped him.

"…If I turn him, in Vincent and everyone Below will hate me…"

This time Vincent was going to object until Devin lifted his finger to his lips with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"…If I don't and Joe finds out I know I could be disbarred! What in the world am I going to do?"

Her last statement hit home with Devin. He had really come to like Cathy in this past week and he didn't want any of his actions to mess with her career. Getting up, he stood in her path so she would have to acknowledge his presence in the room.

Not stopping until she was almost nose to nose with him, Catherine glared at the person causing all these problems in her life less than a week before her wedding and snapped, "What do you want Devin?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eye, then said, "I am sorry Cathy. I never meant to cause problems for you and if you will give me a couple of days to figure out what I am going to tell Joe, and tie up some loose ends, I promise none of this will come back on you."

When she continued to glare at him as if he hadn't spoken, Devin tried again, "What do you say Cathy? Can you give me till Wednesday or Thursday to figure things out and then I will be out of your hair?"

"So your plan is to give Joe some cock and bull story and then run off? What about your family and friends here? What about Vincent who wants you to be his," she snorted, "best man? Are you going to run out on all that?"

Devin thought for a moment and then said, "I guess if the old man cools down enough to let me hang around for a few days I could stay in town until after the wedding."

Vincent's sigh of relief was heard by both of them, but they didn't stop looking at each other. "So what are you going to tell Joe? Catherine demanded.

"Oh probably something like, a better offer came along and they can't wait to have me," he grinned cheekily.

"And what about Jenny? What are you going to tell her?"

He actually looked shocked at that question. It wasn't as if he had forgotten her, but the shock came from the idea of what would he tell her?

To be continued….


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

He had liked her on sight, and he had to admit a little healthy competition for her with his boss didn't hurt either. Then on their date yesterday, he had discovered that they had a lot of ideas in common. He definitely wanted to keep seeing her and leaving town would make that impossible.

Catherine was surprised by his flummoxed look. She had honestly expected a comment like 'there are always more fish in the sea' from him, but instead he truly looked concerned over the matter.

Devin was slow to answer, but when he did both Vincent and Catherine could tell he had put some thought into his reply. "I don't know. Our date went great and I really want to see her again. She seemed to feel the same way when the date ended. We didn't make plans to see each other again, but both of us said we wanted to." He sank down onto the bed next to Vincent, "What am I going to do?" he asked, his head falling into his hands.

Vincent sent a glance to Catherine mentally asking if there was any way that Devin could stay in his job at the DA's office. Sadly she shook her head no and while he didn't like it, Vincent understood. Tuning in to his brother, he asked, "Devin if moving back Below is not an option for you, is there any other kind of work that you could do that would keep you in the city?"

His head popped up, "Yeah! Cathy put the idea into my head last week and with Jenny's job, it would be amazingly perfect!" he exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Catherine?" Vincent questioned.

"I have no idea what he is talking about!" she told him.

"Sure you do!" Devin insisted with an expectant look. When Catherine just shook her head in bewilderment he prompted, "What you told me I should be doing when I was coming up with ideas as to why you had broken off your eng…"

"I remember," she interrupted.

"Catherine?" Vincent asked when she stopped.

"I told him he should be writing fiction."

"And with Jenny as a publisher…" he trailed off waiting for the other two to catch on to what he was saying. When they both seemed to 'get it' he went on, "However, instead of fiction, maybe I should write an autobiography!"

Catherine sighed indulgently at his irrepressibility, "Maybe you should publish it as a fiction story though. If not you might be looking at several lawsuits."

"Aw come on Cath!" Devin protested.

"Oh not from me!" she quickly told him. "But from anyone that recognized their story in print and has problems with your lack of professional credentials in whatever work you were doing at the time."

"Okay! Okay! Does she publish fiction too?"

She grinned at Devin, "Her publishing company deals with all kinds of manuscripts. Jenny works mainly in non fiction, but if she were the one to bring in a new author to her bosses who would only work with her, I bet they would go with it."

"Awesome!" Devin exclaimed and jumped to his feet to hug her. "Now I will leave the two of you alone together," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before continuing, "While I go start my book!"

"You should also work on what you are going to tell Joe!" Catherine called out as he left the chamber.

Vincent and Catherine did spend a little time talking about the unusual developments of the day and some of the possible outcomes, but they were still new lovers and before long those instincts took over and they found themselves in each others arms.

Catherine was already at her desk hard at work, the next morning when Devin strode in. He greeted her with a grin and a wink and was going to head into Joe's office to talk with him when he came over to them.

"Did the two of you hear what happened last night?" Joe demanded excitedly.

The other two exchanged glances knowing they had to play dumb and then both shook their heads 'no' to Joe. "Tell us," Catherine encouraged, using the words that Vincent used so often to her.

"The guys that attacked you, plus Marty Beldon, were all killed in that alley between the printers and dry cleaners, only a block from here!"

"Wow!" Devin exclaimed. "What time did it happen? Cathy and I were at that dry cleaners last night!"

To be continued….


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

"Around 6:30," Joe answered.

"That was close! We were there about 6! What happened? Does anyone know who did it?"

"We had a witness claim he heard roaring coming from the alley, but he didn't stay around. Thinking it might be a wild animal, maybe escaped from the zoo, he ran off. The way two of the guys were clawed up he might have been right. But there had to have been a couple of humans involved too because two guys had bruises, and one had a broken nose. Two of them were close to the entrance of the alley as if they were running away and their heads had been banged together hard enough to kill them outright."

Catherine cringed at the graphic description and Joe quickly apologized. Devin jumped in to say that Joe should be more careful around someone in her delicate condition. She gave him a baleful glare and brought up Devin's other question, "So there was no other witness than this guy who claimed to have heard an animal? In other words, no suspects?"

"Well, I'm sure those guys had plenty of enemies, but what concerns me is that they were so close to our office. From the mouth of that alley they could watch who was coming and going from here. Cathy, they could have been watching for you! After the line up they could have found out about you and have been trying to make sure you didn't testify!"

"I guess we'll never know now Joe," Catherine said.

"Guess not," he sighed and then brightened saying, "Oh, Jenny and I have our second date tonight. Guess your date with her didn't go so well, huh Radler?"

"On the contrary boss! She and I are going to Cathy's…oomph."

Catherine assumed he was about to say he was going to take Jenny to her wedding, so to stop that from happening, because she couldn't invite Joe, she kicked Devin to shut him up.

"Going to Cathy's for what?" Joe looked curious and a little hurt.

"Dinner with Cathy and her fiancé," Devin covered, rubbing his leg.

"Oh," Joe said. "When? Jenny didn't mention it when I talked to her."

"Tomorrow night," Catherine supplied, knowing she would now have to get on the phone as soon as Joe left and clue her friend in.

"I see," Joe muttered and headed to his own office.

As soon as his door closed, she picked up her phone and with a glare at Devin called Jenny. After explaining the situation to her friend, Jenny quickly agreed as long as Catherine promised not to cook, but to order food in. With a resigned humph, Catherine told her that she would order pizza for them. She had discovered that Vincent loved the gooey hot melted cheese and sauce, and since she delighted in pleasing him, that was what they would have.

Later that day, Devin asked to speak to Joe alone in his office. He had gone over all of his current cases and updated them. He had made sure Catherine was aware of everything that still needed doing on them. After that he felt he was free and clear to talk to Joe about leaving the job. Catherine approved and told Devin that she would do all she could to make sure the work proceeded unimpeded.

Joe, however, did not take the news well! They were busy as hell and would need time to replace him. Jeff said he would be glad to stay, but the firm that he was going to had to have him now! He was sorry, but today was his last day. Joe could be heard muttering and cursing, even through his office door, for the rest of the day.

Vincent was waiting for her on her balcony when Catherine got off work that night. He had brought a wonderful dinner made by William and was happy to hear about the double date with Jenny and Devin for the next night. He was even happier when Catherine told him they were having pizza!

Once again he told her that he couldn't stay all night. But he promised that without fail, the work on the new chambers would be done before the weekend so as not to interrupt their honeymoon in any way. Catherine was certainly glad to hear that!

To be continued….


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

Catherine did make Vincent promise to give her a half an hour with Jenny before he arrived the next night. She wanted the time to model her dress for Jenny because she was determined to get it from the cleaners the next day on her lunch hour. Vincent promised and said he would also ask William if he might provide a desert for their dinner.

She happily accepted that and resignedly kissed him good bye when he left just after midnight.

Wednesday at work both flew and dragged by. She felt buried in paperwork and couldn't help but mentally blame Devin/Jeff every time she had a clear moment to think. It didn't help that Joe kept walking around looking like he was ready to kill someone, but that someone wasn't around. Moreno, his boss, was riding him all day as to why Radler left, as well as to get a replacement for him as quickly as possible.

Catherine even managed to overhear Moreno's rather loud…suggestion…that _she_ be sent out into the field until they could find someone else. At this however, Joe put his foot down! Insisting that he would NOT send a pregnant woman out to do the kind of dangerous work their job required at times. He also pointed out how close the attack had been on the men that were after Cathy and she cringed at how Joe might have reacted if he had known she had been there and very much involved!

She was dragging when she got to the apartment, but was surprised and a bit upset when she found Vincent already there! "Vincent you promised to give Jenny and I some time tonight!" she protested.

Vincent was quick to tell her, "I know Catherine and I do intend to do so. But I felt how weary you were and I thought that I might take some of the preparation work for the evening off of your shoulders. Also, I thought that you might like a cup of tea waiting for you."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a sigh.

He stepped aside to show her an already set for four table, two candles, ready to be lit in the center and said, "The dessert William sent is already in your refrigerator," as he handed her the cup of tea.

"Oh Vincent! I am sorry! You are a life saver!"

"I do not know about that Catherine, but I will wait out on the balcony while you and Jenny look at your dress. I will even keep my eyes closed if you wish."

She grinned at him and said, "I will just close the curtains on the bedroom doors so even if you are tempted to peek, you won't be able to do so."

"You might also want to close the bedroom doors into the living room and allow me to have access to the front door because if Devin was aware that there was changing of clothing planned for early in the evening…"

"He might arrive early?" Catherine interrupted to guess.

Ruefully, Vincent nodded his head to confirm this.

She told him that he could stay in the living room in that case and a few minutes later when Jenny arrived, explained it all again to her. Catherine had also ordered the pizza in those minutes before Jenny's arrival, but it was decided that if the doorbell rang and Vincent looked through the peephole to see the delivery boy rather than his brother, Jenny would go to the door to pay for the order. Vincent laughingly agreed that would be a good idea.

The plan was a good one, but when the bell did ring, Vincent looked out to see that both the delivery boy and Devin had arrived at the same time. He called Jenny's name and told her the situation, she rolled her eyes and after waiting until Vincent was safely on the balcony, she opened the door.

As Vincent cooled his heels waiting for her to deal with the two at the door he could feel the amusement with which Catherine was quickly changing out of her wedding dress. The two of them had decided not to explain the 'Jeff was really Devin' complexity until Devin himself was present to face the music, as it were. So both Vincent and Catherine could hear Jenny happily greet Jeff after the delivery boy had left.

To be continued….


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

The engaged couple emerged from their different areas at the same time. They shared looks of knowing their Bond had been the reason and then turned to their hosting duties. Vincent invited them both to the table while Catherine went into the kitchen to get drinks for everyone.

Before long all four of them were seated with steaming hot pizza on the plates in front of them. Catherine began to speak, "Jenny there is something we need to explain to you."

"Uh oh, why does this sound bad?" Jenny questioned.

"It's not," Jeff/Devin told her with a cocky grin. "How could it be, I'm pretty sure it's all about me!"

"Yes it is _Devin_," Catherine emphasized the name.

"Devin?" Jenny questioned.

"Do you remember when we met, you asked what my brother looked like Jenny?"

Devin gave his brother a curious look at that, but waited for Jenny to answer. "Actually I think my question was 'does he look like you', but didn't you say your brother's name was Devin?" At Vincent's nod, she turned to Catherine and said, "And you just called Jeff Devin…?" Catherine nodded also. "What _is_ going on? Are you trying to tell me that Jeff is Devin and your brother?" This time all three of them nodded. "Okay, a little more words and less nodding here kiddies!" she demanded.

Devin gave both Catherine and Vincent a look that said he would take this one. "Here is the story Jenny. I was born and raised in the tunnels…you do know about the tunnels, don't you?" When Jenny said she did, he continued, "Any way, I left years ago and roamed around the world. In fact, that is something I wanted to talk to you about tonight; during those years, I used a lot of different names, even had a baby I delivered named after me, but I was going by the name Harvey at that time. When Cath here found out who I was, and that I didn't really have a law degree, I had to leave the DA's office. Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about was publishing a book about my life's adventures!" he grinned at her charmingly.

Jenny shook her head at all of them, "I knew once I met Vincent that my life was going to take some interesting turns, but I never knew just _how_ interesting!"

"And now that all is revealed, I can be your date to the wedding! That is if you will have me, my dear Jenny!"

"I guess that would be fine since you know about Vincent and the tunnels," she told him.

Catherine interjected, "Jenny if you are still seeing Joe, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him that. Since I can't invite him to the wedding, I would prefer if he didn't know you were going with the guy he knows as Jeff."

"I am still seeing Joe. We went out for dinner and a movie last night. But it will be no problem Cath, I won't mention Jeff or the wedding to him."

"Are you going to keep seeing him, my dear Jenny?" Devin asked.

"Yes, he is sweet and kind, and we have a good time together."

"What about me?"

"When I think of you Je…Devin, 'sweet and kind' are not the words that come to mind. But we also have a good time together, so I see no reason not to continue to see you both."

"So, what words do come to mind when you think of me?" he asked with a lecherous grin.

Because he hadn't said who he was putting the question to even though he was staring at Jenny, Catherine took the chance to quickly jump in with, "Cunning and deceitful?"

Devin frowned at her as Vincent also took a chance to tease his brother, "How about, rapscallion, or capricious?"

"Hey!" Devin protested, "When did this become a roast? I was asking Jenny what words she thought of!"

The lady in question had been giggling at Catherine and Vincent's choices as well as Devin's protest, but when she was finally put on the spot to answer, she took a moment to carefully consider before responding. "I find you stimulating and just a little bit wicked."

To be continued….


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

Devin also took a moment to consider her choice of words and found the he was both pleased as well as a little bit hurt. The pleasure was from the man he had become. Those words were exactly what he would have wanted her to choose. But there was a tiny part of him that was saddened because no one would use words like 'kind' and 'gentle' or 'caring' and 'thoughtful' or even 'loving' to describe him. Those were words that popped to the front of your mind when describing his little brother, or even Joe Maxwell.

"Have I said something wrong Je…Devin?" Jenny asked in concern.

Snapping out of his thoughtfulness, he pasted on a grin that didn't quite make it to his eyes and said, "No! Of course not! Those words are exactly what I would have chosen for myself!"

His brother could tell he was lying.

Catherine was pretty sure of it too.

Jenny looked him right in the eye and said, "Devin, you also have a good heart under all that boast and bravado. You are just afraid to let anyone know that it is there. Because when you expose yourself in that way you can be hurt. But it is only when you do that, that you can find love like these two," she nodded at Catherine and Vincent, "share. If that is something you want in your life, then you will just have to expose yourself."

Catherine waited for some juvenile comment about taking off his clothes for her, as did Vincent, but both were surprised when that comment didn't come. Instead, Devin sat there for a moment thinking and then said, "The last time I left myself open in that way, was not long after I left the tunnels. Like all boys do, I wanted to join the circus, but all I could find was a small traveling carney. They took me in as cheap grunt labor. I worked like a dog for little more than room and board. But I learned a lot and Betty, the bearded lady, took me under her wing. She was a kind and sweet lady if not the most beautiful woman in the world, but she also taught me things. We were together for just over a year, and while many would find it wrong for a boy and a woman in her thirties, I really did…love her. The next summer was one of the hottest on record and small traveling carnies don't run to air conditioned trailers. She was a rather large lady and on the hottest day in July she had a heart attack and died in my arms. Her last words were 'I love you'. The next day I left the carney and hopped the first boat I could find leaving the country! I guess you could say I had been running from love ever since then."

There wasn't a sound in the apartment, both Catherine and Jenny had tears in their eyes, Vincent was also fighting the urge to cry for his brother's loss. Devin wasn't looking at any of them though, his gaze was far off in the past, but then he realized how long it had been quiet and quickly said as he looked around the table, "So you can see, that taught me not to open up."

"But do you really want to go through life that way? You miss out on so much if you do not have love in your life," Vincent reached out and took Catherine's hand as it to illustrate his point. When he saw that Jenny still wasn't looking at Devin, but down at the napkin she had been wiping her eyes on, he also nodded his head at her trying to tell his brother that he could lose Jenny if he didn't open his heart.

Devin acknowledged his brother's comment and private messages with only a thoughtful nod.

Catherine, knowing that nothing more could be decided there at the table, announced that she was ready for the desert that Vincent had brought from William. Knowing what it was, Vincent eagerly got up and said he would get it. He brought back to the table a triple layer chocolate cake with chocolate frosting.

Both women groaned at the calories involved, but neither refused the large slice Vincent cut and handed them.

Remembering his childhood Below, Devin had to ask, "Since when did William get so free with chocolate? Did he start growing his own beans down there?"

To be continued….


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Ruefully Vincent shook his head, "No, it was Catherine. She discovered how much I like chocolate and how rarely we got the treat Below, and she sent down a very large supply."

"Way to go Cathy!" Devin cheered.

"Yeah, no one should be denied chocolate!" Jenny declared after swallowing the large bit of cake she had just taken.

Everyone agreed with a laugh and the rest of the evening proceeded on that lighter note. Jenny and Devin took their leave at about ten, figuring that the engaged couple would like some time alone.

They did share two hours of lovemaking and cuddling before at midnight Vincent announced that he needed to go. Catherine gave a sigh and honestly griped, "I will be SO glad when you get those new chambers finished!"

He grinned at her and promised that they would be finished on Friday. He also added he would then be able to spend that whole night with her. He was most certainly surprised when she told him, "No, you can't! In fact, you aren't supposed to see me at all on Friday!"

"Why is that Catherine?"

"It's a wedding tradition started I don't know how long ago. But for some silly reason the groom is not supposed to see the bride on the day before the wedding. It's supposed to bring bad luck."

"I see. Well then we must abide by tradition and refrain from seeing each other," he stated a bit sadly.

"Wait a minute Vincent! We are certainly not a traditional couple! We should be able to pick and choose the customs we want to observe and that is one I certainly don't like, and you seem equally disenchanted of it. Let's just forget that one! I would really like to spend Friday night in your arms!"

"As I would also, Catherine. If you do not think we would give our marriage bad luck, then I too would be happy to forgo that tradition."

"Wonderful! It's a date! We will spend Friday night together!"

"It is indeed a date Catherine. Oh! I was to extend an invitation to you from Mary and the other ladies Below. They would like you to come down for dinner and a shower…I actually had to ask about that twice, because Below we mainly take baths, but Mary assured me that it is a tradition that the bride's friends give her a shower before the wedding."

Catherine burst into giggles at the perplexed look on Vincent's face. She started to talk a few times before she could get herself enough under control to explain. "Vincent, a bridal shower does not involve soap and water! It is when the bride's friends gather to 'shower' her with gifts."

Light dawned and Vincent grinned sheepishly at his misassumption, "I see," he said.

"I bet Devin will arrange a bachelor party for you as well. That is typical for the groom and his friends."

"That at least sounds much drier," he commented.

They parted with kisses and laughter, promising to see each other the next night.

Thursday was as taxing at work as Wednesday had been, but on the up side, Catherine saw that Joe was conducting several interviews for 'Jeff's' position. By the end of the day he announced that he had hired not one, but two new lawyers who would start on Monday. Joe explained that they had been short handed anyway and when there had been two good candidates, he saw no reason to choose between them, instead hired them both. Catherine, looking at the piles of work on her desk, agreed, her only regret was that they weren't starting that day.

Catherine stopped at her apartment to change into clothes more appropriate to a bridal shower Below and to pack a small overnight case since Vincent had suggested she spend the night with him rather than go back Above after their parties.

He met her at her threshold, being sure to say her name before helping her down the ladder. He remembered that the last time she had been frightened when he had come up behind her like that without warning. She smiled at him and told him that she was no longer fearful since the men who had attacked her were gone from her life for good. Vincent hung his head as he remembered killing the men.

To be continued….


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

Catherine stopped and turned to face him, "Vincent, never be ashamed of protecting someone you love! If I had the means I would have killed them myself and I am sure Devin would have done the same!"

"I just hated for you to see that side of me Catherine. I work so hard to keep that darkness suppressed."

"Vincent, there is darkness in all of us! It is just that we do not have the natural means that you do. Believe me, if I had had a gun that night, I would have shot them!"

"I did not want you to see me as an…animal," he said sadly.

"Vincent you are the most 'human' person that I know. You are beautiful to me just the way you are!" she insisted.

Testing the Bond, Vincent was assured she meant what she said, "Thank you Catherine."

They continued on to the dining hall where they ate with Father and Mary before splitting up to their separate parties.

Earlier, Father had made it very clear to Devin that any bachelor party thrown for Vincent Below would have to be proper.

To which Devin exclaimed, "Boring!"

Father responded with, "Circumspect."

"Boring!"

"Respectful!"

"Boring!"

"Devin, just what kind of party were you thinking of?" Father demanded.

"Oh, a stripper and lots of booze! Do you think we could talk Rebecca into it? She had turned into quite a looker!"

"DEVIN!"

"What? It's true, she has!" When Father was still standing there looking like a heart attack was imminent, Devin relented, "Oh Pops, I was only kidding! I was going to bring down a few bottles of good liquor and have a nice evening of catching up and telling 'Little Vinnie' stories. A moderate amount of drinking supplemented with some treats that William has promised to make."

After much muttering from Father about keeping an eye on the alcohol intake; that was exactly the king of bachelor party they had.

Among his alcohol purchases Devin had also gotten a few bottles of wine that Mary had asked him for to be served at the bridal shower. He had also offered to pop out of any cake they were having and kiss all the ladies, including the bride herself! Mary had shooed him out of her sight after giving him a good scolding.

Both parties went off without a hitch. William's food was great as well as the alcohol. A few of the tunnel ladies were slightly tipsy because wine was such a rarity Below. Not to be out done, however, there were also a good number of tipsy men making their way carefully to their respective chambers.

There was one rather shocking encounter in the passageway near Mary's chamber. However, no one but the two people involved were there to witness it.

Father was carefully making his way back to his chamber, leaning more heavily on his can than usual. Mary was also on her way to bed, holding on to the wall as a steadying influence.

"Mary, my dear, how are you?" Father gushed when he saw her.

"I am fine! I always have been, and it's about time you noticed!" she told him and then quite unexpectedly planted a kiss on his surprised lips before disappearing into her chamber.

Father walked on, muttering, "Well of course she is fine! Doesn't she know that as a doctor I would know if she wasn't fine, and take care of the situation? And why in the world did she kiss me? It's not New Year's Eve or Saint Patrick's Day!"

Vincent and Catherine were not among the tipsy crew, both of them wanted to be sober when they met again after the parties. It had been a surprise to see Jenny at the shower, but Mary had managed to get word to her to come Below as a surprise for Catherine. Jenny had also been invited to spend the night Below if she chose, but she had to be at work early in the morning, so declined the offer.

Devin, however, was one of the ones that had imbibed more than he should. He was still stinging a bit over Jenny's choice of words to describe him and he had let that effect the number of times his hand lifted his glass. Since Vincent was focused on meeting up with Catherine as soon as he could, it was lucky that Pascal had been keeping an eye on Devin. He made sure the inebriated man got safely to a guest chamber, and while Pascal didn't tuck Devin in, he at least took his shoes off when he fell onto the bed and then covered him with a blanket.

Even though Catherine did have to be at work the next day, she and Vincent did still have a pleasant night together.

To be continued….


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

At one point during her work day Catherine spotted Joe heading towards her desk with a foot thick stack of files. She got to her feet as he got close and was about to put them down. "Joe, I am getting married tomorrow, I also already have more work on this desk than any two people should have. If you so much as put one of those files on this desk, I will quit!"

Joe looked surprised at her outburst, she usually accepted any work given to her without complaint. Then however, as he took in her threat, he looked scared. Cathy Chandler had done the work of two people since she had been there. Oh sure, she was trying to prove herself, and they had been throwing a lot at her, even taking advantage in a way, but she sounded serious about quitting and there was no way he could let that happen! "You don't really mean that do you Radcliff?"

"Put those files down and find out!" she challenged him.

"These files?" he questioned, shifting the stack. "These files weren't for you!" he lied. "I was going to give them to Anderson! I was just stopping by your desk to see if you were doing okay."

"Oh, I see," she grinned, easily seeing through his lie. She felt a tiny bit sorry that Anderson was going to get the files dumped on him, but not sorry enough to relent in the least. She really did have the work of two people on her desk and she was not about to let Joe make it three or four!

Below, the work crew had finished the two new chambers by lunch time. In the dining hall Vincent had told Mary it was now okay for the ladies to come in and clean and then decorate the rooms. He was told the he was now banned from the rooms until after the wedding so what the ladies were doing would be a surprise. Vincent promised faithfully that he would not peek.

Vincent did however notice one thing odd on Friday. Father and Mary were hardly speaking and seemed to be avoiding eye contact with each other as well. On any other day Vincent might have taken the time to address this, but it was the day before his wedding and he did have other things on his mind.

As soon as his classes were done for the day Vincent hurried off to one of the bathing chambers. He wanted to look his best for Catherine that evening. He put on the best clothes he had other than the new attire he would wear for the wedding. William had provided him a very special dinner for two and Vincent had even managed to save one of the bottles of wine that Devin had brought Below for the bachelor party.

Of Devin, little had been seen on Friday, it was reported that he was nursing a hangover.

The romantic dinner was just that. They shared the delicious food as well as many lingering glances. Of the wine, they were careful in their consumption, not wanting to be drunk the night before the wedding, nor have a hangover in the morning.

Jenny had a date with Joe that evening, but ended it on the early side because she wanted to get Below. There was so much to be done for the wedding that she wanted to be on hand to be of whatever help that she could be. She was very surprised when she went looking for Cathy and couldn't find her. Mary explained that she and Vincent were Above, but would be back first thing in the morning. Jenny huffed a bit about that but then went looking for Devin.

Sunlight once again tickled Vincent awake and after enjoying it for a few moments, he nuzzled Catherine awake also. They took their time dressing since it was still very early, but finally Vincent kissed her good bye for a short time so they could make their separate ways Below.

They didn't have long together though. As soon as they entered Father's study he informed them that Mary wanted to see Catherine in her chamber as soon as possible. Before she could leave the room, a young man raced into the room. He glanced shyly at Catherine, giving her a timid smile before latching onto Vincent's arm and telling him he must go with him…NOW!

To be continued….


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

Vincent grinned indulgently and after giving both Father and Catherine hugs, he followed Mouse from the study.

Catherine smiled at Father, "That Mouse is an odd boy you know."

"Yes he is," Father agreed. "Now you had better hurry on to see Mary. She has been acting oddly since Thursday night."

"Alright Father, I am on my way," she told him and gave him a quick hug before leaving.

Father looked startled at the contact and then muttered as Catherine left, "What is it about weddings that make women all touchy feely?"

When Catherine arrived at Mary's chamber she was surprised to see several of the tunnel ladies there, including Jenny, that was to be expected, but not the fact that they looked packed and ready for a trip. Mary explained that with the strong winds on the staircase to the Great Hall they were going to set up a bridal changing area inside the room so Catherine and the rest of the ladies wouldn't arrive looking all wind-blown. Catherine said she thought it was a wonderful idea and held out her hands so she could carry her share. When that was done, they were on their way.

The ladies quickly and efficiently set up a private corner in the Great Hall under Mary's expert guidance. Even though the rest of the room was buzzing with people getting things ready for both the wedding and reception to follow, the bridal prep party was left along to get the bride and her attendant ready.

In Vincent's temporary chamber, Pascal, Winslow, and Devin were all there to help the groom get dressed. Mouse kept running in, and each time he did, he was sent out again on an errand to keep him busy and out of their hair.

Peter and Charles stopped by for a moment. They wanted to show Vincent the rings as well as to leave Cathy's with Devin. They were lovely! They were single bands of white gold with an engraved Celtic love knot pattern all around them. Vincent thanked them both in a rather choked up voice. The purchase of the rings told him that Catherine's father was willing to accept him as a son-in-law.

Charles said they were going to check on Cathy next and wanted to know if Vincent had any message for her. "Just tell her I love her and will see her soon." Charles agreed to do so and after Peter warned Devin not to loose the ring they left.

The trek to the Great Hall surprised Charles somewhat, he had no idea this underground world was so big. The wind on the staircase was actually a shock to him. When he could be heard, he asked Peter where it came from.

"No one knows Charles, it's just another of the mysteries of this place."

Shaking his head, he went off to find his daughter. The ladies had hung bed sheets to conceal the dressing area. Charles had to wait a few minutes before being told he could enter.

Catherine stood several feet in front of him and he gasped at the sight! She looked so much like her mother standing there in her wedding gown and Charles was transported back to the day he had married Caroline. "Oh Cathy, you look stunning!" he told her.

"Thank you Daddy!" she said and came forward to hug him.

He showed everyone Vincent's ring before handing it over to Jenny for safe keeping.

For the last hour, the hall had slowly been filling up with people and now it was just minutes before she was to walk down the aisle on her father's arm to marry the man she loved.

Charles asked if he could have a few minutes alone with his daughter and Mary told him it would have to be very quick. The musicians were already warming up and it was time for the two of them go get into place.

As they walked to the end of the aisle Charles told her, "Cathy, I am so sorry about your attack and all the pain it has brought you. I know you must be grateful to these people, but you have to know that you don't have to go through with this because of gratitude! You can still call it off and we can leave!"

Catherine wanted to make sure she had her father's complete attention as she answered him, "Daddy the attack was horrible, but everything that has come after it, have been some of the most wonderful things in my life! I met Vincent and the people of this world, and while I do feel gratitude to them for saving my life, I have come to love them even more so. I have found a branch of the law where I truly feel I am making a difference. In some small way, I feel partially responsible for bringing Vincent's brother home after twenty years, and even the baby I am carrying…while not my choice for how it happened, I still feel blessed that I am going to be a mother. Then there is the fact that Vincent has truly accepted the baby and is willing to raise it as his own. I can only pray we are as good of parents as you and Mother were. All in all, I would have to say that the attack turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

Just then the music began to play…

To be continued….In the sequel!


End file.
